No estás solo, Señor del Tiempo
by Jazz Garland
Summary: Una vez, el Rostro de Boe le dijo al Doctor de que no estaba solo, pero, ¿Se refería solamente a que el Amo estaba libre? He aquí la historia de un Señor del Tiempo, conocido tanto por el Doctor, como por el Amo. ¿Afectará en algo su presencia? ¿Tendrá planes igual de dementes que los del Amo? ¿O será simplemente un viajero del Tiempo, tal como lo hace el Doctor? Lean y averigüenlo
1. Introducción en Primera Persona

**Decidí hacer este fic centrándome en la historia de un OC que interviene indirectamente con algunos sucesos en la serie.**

**Recomendaría que primero viesen el especial "El Fin del Tiempo" para comprender mejor las circunstancias que se presentarán a continuación.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Recuerdo bien cuando todavía se podía vivir en un ambiente más o menos tranquilo, antes de que todo lo que éramos e hicimos, fuera en balde, en otras palabras, antes del inicio de la Gran Guerra, la cual terminaría de una manera muy inesperada y desesperada.

En Gallifrey todo era normal, bueno, al menos lo que era normal para nosotros, los Señores del Tiempo. Algunos viajaban, a otros planetas, otras galaxias, incluso universos alternativos. Otros se dedicaban a organizar planes de batalla, pues, una raza tan poderosa como la nuestra, constantemente surgían guerras contra nosotros, siendo nuestros enemigos más constantes esos orgullosos y necios Daleks, su forma de pensar me hace recordar mucho a ese grupo de humanos que eran conocidos como Nazis, pues los Daleks consideraban inferiores a aquellos que no eran como ellos, exterminando a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino, pero creo que me estoy desviando del tema.

Bueno, había un grupo mayoritario que prefería quedarse en el planeta, bien era por ser miembros del Consejo Supremo de Gallifrey, o para cuidar de los más jóvenes.

Yo era, bueno, no puedo decir que era un niño por razones obvias, así que diré que era más joven, mucho más joven, en aquel entonces. Solía pasar tiempo en los campos junto con mis dos mejores amigos, quienes supongo que ahora conocerán como El Amo y El Doctor.

Jugábamos días enteros, nunca nos aburríamos, siempre había algo nuevo cada día, pero, llegó un día en especial, un día que cambiaría todo eso, un día en el que toda esa alegría acabo.

Estábamos jugando como siempre, pero aquella vez, nos siguieron unos hombres, eran guardias del Consejo. No les dimos importancia, grave error. Ellos nos alcanzaron y se llevaron al Amo, decían que era orden del Presidente del Consejo.

El Doctor y yo no le vimos durante una semana. Hasta que un día regreso, pero algo en él había cambiado, decía que escuchaba algo como unos tambores, le dijimos que no había tales tambores.

- Mienten...- nos dijo apretando los puños.

- No es en serio, no hay tambores.- le dijimos.- Estamos en campo abierto, no hay tambores aquí.

-¡Mienten!- nos gritó, sus ojos indicaban que quería llorar.

- Pero es la verdad.- le dijo El Doctor.

- ¡No es cierto!- vociferó El Amo- Un momento,... ¡Ah! Ya sé lo que piensan, ¡ya sé lo que piensan! Creen que me he vuelto loco, ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

- ¿De qué hablas?- le dije.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto!- continuó- Se bien lo que piensan, los conozco, o los conocía.

- ¡¿Qué?!- le preguntamos al unisono.

- Así es, ustedes creen que estoy loco. ¡¿Por qué creen que estoy loco?! ¿Qué no éramos amigos?

- ¿De qué estas hablando? Claro que somos amigos.

- ¡Mienten!- gritó El Amo al borde de romper en llanto.- ¡Creen que estoy loco! Ya no son mis amigos... ¡Ya no son mis amigos! ¡No me vuelvan a buscar! ¡JAMÁS!.

Dicho esto, se retiró, dejándonos perplejos tanto al Doctor, como a mí. En fin, tal y como ordenó el Amo, dejamos de buscarlo, y continuamos con nuestras vidas.

El Doctor formó una familia, tenía mujer e hijos, se podía decir que la vida le sonreía. Yo, a diferencia de él, permanecí soltero, me dediqué a trabajar como maestro, era en lo que en verdad era bueno. También me gustaba viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio, en especial a ver a los humanos, esos seres que son tan parecidos a nosotros, pero menos evolucionados. No vivían mucho, por lo que decidí ser un espectador silencioso, sin hacer amigos ni llamar la atención.

No mucho después de eso, comenzó la pesadilla, comenzó La Guerra del Tiempo.

Los Daleks lanzaron un ataque masivo contra los Señores del Tiempo. La guerra se desató, el infierno se desató, ocurrieron masacres por doquier, gracias al Consejo, en la guerra solo participaron los Señores del Tiempo y los Daleks, a las otras razas, como los Sontaran, no se les permitió participar.

Mientras muchos fueron a pelear, otros prefirieron quedarse y cuidar de las mujeres y de los más jóvenes, para preservar la vida en Gallifrey. Entre esos pocos estaba yo. Un día encontré al Doctor ahí, lo saludé y nos pusimos al tanto de cómo iban las cosas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tantos Daleks fueron tras un grupo de solo 10 de ustedes? Y yo que pensaba que eran más listos.- le dije eso último con sarcasmo. Ambos nos echamos a reír.

- Lo sé, y lo mejor fué ver cómo eran derrotados por una emboscada a sus espaldas, uno a uno.

- Vaya, eso sí fué absurdo.- le dije.- Oye...¿Y cómo está tu familia? ¿Dónde están ahora?

Inmediatamente, la expresión en el rostro del Doctor cambió completamente.

- Ellos... ya no están en ninguna parte, cuando llegué a casa a por ellos, no quedaba nadie con vida...

Yo empalidecí por esa noticia.

- Lo siento...- le dije.

- Bah... No importa ya- dijo tratando de animar el ambiente.- Además, creo que fué lo mejor, no quisiera que mis hijos fuesen criados para la guerra.

- ¿Quién diría que terminaríamos así? Familias separadas, eliminadas, amistades perdidas, y otras cosas más, todo por esta estúpida guerra. Ojalá alguien pudiese acabarla de una buena vez.

- Sí, ojalá...

Después de eso, me despedí de él, pues me iban a trasladar junto a los demás que trabajaban conmigo a una zona más segura. No volví a ver al Doctor entre los guerreros desde ese momento.

Cierto día, informaron que alguien había robado una TARDIS de modelo 40, grande fué mi sorpresa para cuando al ladrón se le reconoció como El Doctor. Días después de esa noticia, la guerra llegó a su fin, pero bajo un gran precio, el Doctor encerró a Gallifrey en un bucle temporal. Desde ese día se le conoció como un traidor. Rassilon, el Presidente del Consejo fué aquel que más odió demostró hacia el Doctor. Yo, en cambio, pensé que el Doctor lo hizo por el bien de la mayoría, por el bien del universo, por eso no le guardé rencor, aún después de todo este tiempo que he pasado en ese bucle.

Recibí noticias que me tomaron por sorpresa, Gallifrey resurgirá. En seguida averigüé lo más que pude sobre el tema. Descubrí algo que me espantó: el regreso de Gallifrey marcaría el Fin del Tiempo en el Universo, un precio demasiado alto para la salvación de una especie.

Elaboré un plan para prevenir ese suceso, por lo que, apenas Gallifrey salió del bucle, usé un tele-transportador para dirigirme al planeta más cercano, grande fué mi sorpresa para cuando noté que ese planeta era la Tierra.

Fui tele-transportado a una especie de mansión, una vez ahí, escuché algo. Me escondí y vi una de las escenas más impactantes que he presenciado:

Rassilon, el Presidente del consejo, junto a dos guardias y a dos miembros del consejo en la posición de los Ángeles Llorosos, la posición de castigo en Gallifrey, se hallaban allí. Frente a ellos se hallaban dos hombres, a uno lo reconocí, era El Amo, al parecer al fin cedió ante su locura y extrajo a Gallifrey del Bucle Temporal.

No reconocí al otro sujeto, al menos hasta que Rassilon lo identificó como el Doctor, por su apariencia deduje que debió haberse regenerado, por sus rasgos faciales, diría que al menos 10 veces desde la última vez que lo vi.

Mientras ellos hablaban, me infiltré en el salón de máquinas y empecé a extraer piezas de las maquinas que hallé para proseguir con mi plan. Tuve la suerte de hallar una máquina de servicio médico de nivel planetario en el sótano, ¿Qué hacía ahí? Ni idea, yo solo la desarmé.

El artefacto que elaboré era un Manipulador del Vórtice Temporal, el cual me permitiría evitar la transferencia de Gallifrey. Mi diseño funcionó, en parte gracias a que, como el Doctor estaba aquí, habían pequeñas radiaciones de energía proveniente de la TARDIS, pues deduje que la usaría constantemente. Mi Manipulador del Vórtice, el cual elaboré de forma de que lo llevara en la muñeca, funcionaba a la perfección.

No obstante, antes de efectuar el resto de mi plan, mi curiosidad me hizo quedarme a ver que pasaba con el Doctor y el Amo.

Para cuando volví a aquella sala, encontré al Doctor cargando una pistola mientras se hallaba entre el Amo y Rassilon. Estaba dudando sobre a quién disparar, o bien a Rassilon por planear todo esto desde un principio, o bien al Amo, por ser el vínculo que mantienía a Gallifrey aquí. Finalmente apuntó hacia el Amo, provocando que me preocupara, pues aún consideraba al Amo un amigo, aunque hubiese perdido la razón.

- Hazte a un lado.- le dijo el Doctor para alivio mío, luego le disparó a lo que reconocí como una Estrella de punta blanca, la cual permitía la existencia de Gallifrey en este Universo. Rassilon trató de eliminar al Doctor por lo que hizo, pero no lo logró, mas bien, para mi sorpresa, el Amo se sacrificó para eliminar a Rassilon y vengarse de lo que le hizo, el perder su cordura con aquel sonido de tambores que nos dijo cuando más jóvenes y que, al parecer conservaba aún.

Luego vi cómo el Doctor fué el único que faltaba, yo, claro esta, decidí esperar y no hacer acto de presencia, aún.

Pude escuchar al Doctor reírse mientras murmuraba: E-estoy vivo...¡Estoy vivo! Ja,ja ¡No morí! ja,ja,ja,ja,ja...

Lamentablemente esa alegría no le duro mucho, pues un hombre mayor, el cual se hallaba encerrado en una especie de cabina de cristal que compartía un generador con otra que estaba a su costado, empezó a golpear el vidrio que lo encerraba. Cuatro veces golpeó el cristal, el doctor se levantó y el anciano le dijo:

- Se han ido ya. Así que, ahora... ¿Podrías dejarme salir?

- Sí- le contestó el Doctor con un semblante que indicaba resignación y depresión.

- Oye... Esto parece estar haciendo mucho ruido.- continuó el hombre.

- El Amo... dejó el reactor funcionando... Se ha sobrecargado.

- Eso es malo... ¿No?

- Ah...Nop. Pues el proceso de descarga se realiza ahí dentro. Es vidrio Vinvocci, lo contiene... Hay 500 mil radios apunto de inundarlo.

- Oh...jeje- dijo el anciano.- Pues será mejor que me saques.

El Doctor asintió.

- Salvo que se ha vuelto crítico...- le dijo mientras el rostro del anciano palidecía.- Si tocas un control, se inunda.- sacó un destornillador sónico- Ni esto serviría.

- Lo siento.- dijo el hombre.- Oye, déjame aquí... En serio, soy un hombre viejo. Yo ya he vivido mi vida.

- Tenía tanto que hacer... ¡No es justo!... Yo podría hacer más- dijo el Doctor en un ataque de angustia, pues él sabía de que, si le ayudaba, moriría. Luego dió un suspiro de resignación y dijo-Ya he vivido demasiado...

Entonces se acercó a la cabina donde estaba el anciano, a pesar de las negativas de este.

- Wilfred...- le dijo- Es un honor.

El hombre lo vió con tristeza mientras el Doctor le decía que saliese a la vez que él entraba. Ni bien salió el anciano, la radiación llegó bombardeando al Doctor, quien empezó a gemir de dolor, desplomándose lentamente en el suelo, hasta que el núcleo se descargó.

Luego salió de ahí, parecía que nada hubiese pasado, incluso eso fué lo que pensó aquel sujeto llamado Wilfred. Pero tanto el Doctor, como yo, sabíamos que se acercaba su regeneración, o la 'muerte' de la apariencia actual del Doctor.

Decidí seguirlo durante el mayor tiempo posible, para presentarme ante él antes de que le llegase la hora. Lo seguí hasta la casa de Wilfred, luego entró en la TARDIS, y se fué. Lo seguí hasta el 2005, la noche de año nuevo. Ahí le habló a una chica llamada Rose, parecía que él la conociera, pero ella no a él. Una vez que ella se fué, el se dirigió a la TARDIS, pero empezó a demostrar dolor. La regeneración llegaría en unos minutos.

Decidí acercarme.

- Doctor...

- ¿Eh?... Un momento, esa voz me es familiar...- volteó a verme y me preguntó con asombro- ¿En verdad eres tú?

- Sí, soy yo.- le dije mientras lo ayudaba a regresar a la TARDIS.

- Pero... ¿Cómo?

- Escapé de Gallifrey al mismo tiempo que Rassilon, pero por un medio diferente.

- Vaya...

- Vi lo que hiciste. Era lo correcto.

- Lo sé, pero ojalá no hubiese tenido que ser así.

Llegamos a la TARDIS y le ayudé a entrar, pero antes de eso, metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una especie de billetera, me la dió y me dijo:

- Creo que ahora te servirá más a ti, que a mi.

Cuando abrí esa billetera, pude ver que se trataba de 'papel médium', ese papel aparenta ser cualquier documento frente a quienes no tienen la mente muy desarrollada, podía ser desde una carta, hasta un documento de identidad.

- ¿En serio me darás esto? Pues no creo que le pueda dar mucho uso.

- Te equivocas, amigo.- me corrigió.- Eres un Señor del Tiempo a la deriva... es obvio que sí lo necesitarás. Sería peligroso si te llegaras a identificar como Señor del Tiempo, además, de seguro requerirás ciertos documentos para ir a ciertos lugares.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices.- le dije guardando el papel médium.

De pronto, el Doctor empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

- Ya casi es hora.- me dijo.

- Bueno, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar, pero no así, obviamente.- le dije.

- Seguro. - me dijo.- Adiós, amigo.

- Adiós, Doctor. Suerte.

Luego de que hubiese cerrado la puerta de la TARDIS, esta se fué. Supongo que el Doctor no quería estar en público durante su regeneración. Yo solo me alejé de aquel lugar.

¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?, tengo un Manipulador del Vórtice, puedo ir adonde quiera, cuando quiera. Tengo el tiempo y el espacio a mis pies, después de todo, soy un Señor del Tiempo.

¡Ah! Pero que maleducado soy, ya les estoy contando todo, y ni siquiera me he presentado.

Soy el Profesor, sólo el Profesor.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Me basé la parte final en el episodio "El Fin del Tiempo" Parte 2, de la cuarta temporada.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. Cybermen en la Universidad

**Bien, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.****  
**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Fecha: 17 de Diciembre del 2012_

_Lugar: Stroud, Gloucestershire, Inglaterra_

Era una noche tranquila en el pueblo, muchos ya se hallaban descansando en sus casas. Sin embargo, esta vez, en la universidad del Sur de Gloucestershire y Stroud, un maestro se hallaba guardando su registro de las clases que había dictado durante el día. Para cuando se disponía a salir del local, oyó el sonido de una especie de máquina y también un fuerte alarido, aquellos sonidos provenían del sótano. Su curiosidad le ganó y decidió ir a ver qué produjo tales sonidos.

Llegó a sótano de la universidad,entró y, en el fondo encontró una enorme y extraña máquina, parecía que alguien la hubiese dejado a medio enterrar. Se acercó a ella, se asomó por uno de los cristales que tenía y lo que vio le dejó completamente aterrado: Presenció el cómo le era extraído el cerebro a unos cuantos encargados de mantenimiento, y luego colocaban cada uno en una especie de 'cuerpo robótico'.

Espantado por aquella vista, se apresuró a dirigirse a la salida, pero algo se colocó en su camino. Era un robot, o quizás hombre-robot, idéntico al que vio anteriormente. El docente retrocedió mientras el hombre de metal le decía:

- _Humano detectado. Proceder con la captura para el proceso de asimilación._

- ¿Pero qué?- pregunto el hombre mientras el tipo de metal avanzaba hacia él.

- _La resistencia es inútil. Serás asimilado._

_- _¿A-asimilado?- preguntó mientras su rostro empalidecía, pues temía a que se refiriera a lo que le hicieron a los de mantenimiento.

De pronto, otros dos hombres metálicos lo sujetaron por la espalda y lo arrastraron hasta la imponente máquina. Aunque el docente trató de soltarse de sus captores, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

- ¿Pero quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y qué es lo que quieren aquí?- les preguntó.

- _Somos los Cybermen, y hemos venido para asimilar a su planeta._

_- _¿Asimilar?...- les preguntó, luego de que comprendiera a lo que se referían, les gritó- No, ¡Esperen! ¡Ustedes no pueden hacerlo! ¡NO!

Minutos después, en toda la universidad se llegó a oír más alaridos de dolor...

* * *

**_(Dos días después)_**

Es de día en el pueblo, todos se dirigen a sus respectivos empleos o centros de estudio. No obstante, había un sujeto un tanto peculiar que iba rumbo a la universidad del pueblo.

Este sujeto tenía el cabello negro, con unos ligeros rayos cafés, piel blancuzca, cara alargada, nariz bien respingada, ojos cafés y de mentón pronunciado y ligeramente partido y medía cerca de 1.85 m. Vestía una camisa de manga larga color crema, con una corbata marrón oscuro y un saco de tela color café con coderas de piel de un tono ligeramente más oscuro, también llevaba unos pantalones del mismo color del saco y unos zapatos deportivos de color nogal oscuro. Aparte de eso, llevaba una especie de extraño aparato en su muñeca izquierda.

Llegó a la universidad y se presentó ante la secretaria.

- Buenos días y bienvenido a la universidad del Sur de Gloucestershire y Stroud. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Eh… creo que sí.- le dijo mientras sacaba una billetera y le mostraba los papeles que llevaba.- Me llamo James Taylor, y soy el nuevo profesor de biología.

- ¡Ah! Claro, disculpe señor Taylor.- le dijo la secretaria mientras sacaba unos fólderes.- El decano me pidió que le diera esto, también que le indicara que su salón de clases está en el segundo piso, dos puertas a la derecha de la escalera.

- Muchas gracias. Con su permiso.- se despidió el profesor.

Mientras subía las escaleras, pensaba:

- _"A ver, estamos ahora 19 de Diciembre, según los humanos, el fin del mundo llegará en 2 días más. Claro está, si el problema es tal y como me lo temo, y no lo detengo a tiempo, puede que no estén muy equivocados respecto a eso. Cielos, Doctor, gracias por el papel médium, sin él, jamás habría logrado ingresar aquí. Para ser una universidad de la tierra, sí que tienen exigencias."_

El Profesor llegó a su salón de clases, había una cantidad regular de alumnos ahí, ninguno prestó atención al hecho de que hubiese entrado.

Sin importarle eso en lo más mínimo, se acercó a su escritorio, dejó los fólderes, caminó hasta quedar frente a los jóvenes y les dijo:

- Bien muchachos, me llamo James Taylor, y seré su maestro de biología. Comencemos esta clase con una pequeña introducción...

**_(1 hora después)_**

El Profesor continuaba con su 'pequeña introducción':

- ... y por eso, Aristóteles es considerado el 'Padre de la Biología'. ¿Alguna duda?

Todos los alumnos se hallaban o conversando por mensajes de texto, o durmiendo.

- Eh... Bueno, creo que me excedí un poco con la introducción je,je.- dijo un ligeramente apenado profesor.- En fin a lo que iba...

Antes de que pudiese continuar con su discurso, sonó el timbre de fin de clase, cosa a la que no prestó atención. Todos los alumnos salieron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Bien, ¿alguien puede decirme qué...?- dijo el Profesor, dándose cuenta de que ya no estaban sus alumnos- Oh... ya se fueron.

Entonces, aprovechó ese momento en solitario para establecer qué iba a hacer.

-"_Perfecto. Según mi horario, no tengo más clases que dictar hasta dentro de 3 horas. Creo que aprovecharé para investigar un poco sobre lo que pasa aquí. Después de todo, no creo que la desaparición del personal sea mera coincidencia._"

* * *

Mientras el profesor salía de su salón de clases, el decano se hallaba mostrando la escuela a una joven, de al menos 20 años. Ella era de tez blanca, nariz pequeña y ligeramente respingada, pelo castaño, cejas bien marcadas, al igual que sus labios, vestía un traje de reportera. Se hallaba con el decano diciéndole que iba a realizar un reporte sobre los logros de la universidad.

No obstante, el director aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para lanzarle piropos y cumplidos, los cuales eran ignorados por ella. Por la forma de actuar de esta joven, pareciera que no estaba allí para tal reporte, pareciera que buscara algo más, algo fuera de lo común.

- Eh... ¿Cree que podría presentarme con el personal docente?- le preguntó al decano- El reporte debe incluir los testimonios de algunos de los profesores.

- No será ningún problema.- le contestó mientras se dirigían a la sala de profesores.- Después puedo pasar a recogerle e invitarle un café, ¿Usted qué dice?

- Sí, claro...-dijo ella sin darle una mirada. La expresión de su rostro indicaba que, lo que más quería, era el alejarse de aquel tipo y empezar a investigar a lo que ha venido originalmente.

En el salón de profesores sólo se hallaban unos cuantos de estos, la mayoría estaba en clases. Todos se hallaban conversando sobre sus vidas, bueno, casi todos. El profesor de biología, se mantenía a cierta distancia del grupo mientras tomaba una taza de café.

- "_Me pregunto si alguno de ellos podría decirme sobre los extraños hechos que han ocurrido últimamente.- _pensaba, pero luego se dijo_- Nah, no creo que tengan ni la menor idea de lo que pase aquí, sino no estarían tan alegres y despreocupados"._

Mientras aquel profesor seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos, el decano entró acompañado de la reportera.

- Buenos días, señoras y señores.- saludó el decano.- Lamento si interrumpo su descanso, pero la señorita Alice Johnson ha venido para hacer un reporte sobre esta universidad y sus logros, y ella quisiera entrevistar a algunos de ustedes.

Los docentes aceptaron, los hombres sin despegar la mirada de la chica, y las mujeres actuando indiferentes.

- Bien, pasaré por usted durante el receso.- se despidió el decano mientras besaba la mano de la reportera, quien puso una ligera mueca de desagrado.- Nos vemos luego.

Dicho aquello, se retiró, dejándola en el salón, ella decidió ver si alguien podría responder a sus preguntas, pero parecía que nadie supiese algo del tema que la llevó allí originalmente: la desaparición del personal de la universidad.

De pronto, centró su atención en uno de los profesores, tenía la pinta de estar sumido en un mar de pensamientos propios, por lo que decidió ir a interrogarle. Sin embargo, un grupo de 4 profesores varones se interpusieron en su camino y trataron de convencerle de que los entrevistara o, al menos, aceptara una cita con ellos.

Después de despedirse de ellos tan cortésmente como le fue posible, trató de hallar a aquel extraño profesor, pero este había dejado el salón.

* * *

Resultaba que, mientras la reportera era detenida por el 'muro de profesores', se alcanzó a oir el sonido de una especie de máquina, provocando que el Profesor de biología saliese de sus pensamientos y saliera a buscar el origen de aquel ruido.

El sonido le llevó hasta el sótano, pero la entrada a este estaba bloqueada por dos encargados de mantenimiento. Traían una especie de auriculares de color plateado que emitían una leve luz azul, aparte de eso, estos encargados estaban inmóviles.

- "_Que curioso... ¿Por qué estarán ahí parados sin moverse? Ni parpadean estos tíos._- pensó el Profesor.- _Un momento... ¿Qué traen en las orejas?... Oh no, eso no... ellos no. ¡Debo entrar allí a como dé lugar! ¿¡Qué quieren aquí los Cybermen!?... Como si no lo supiera... Pero, primero, esperaré a que caiga la noche, cuando este lugar esté vacío. No quisiera llamar atención innecesaria._

Rápidamente, el Profesor se dirigió a la salida, después de todo, faltaban 10 minutos para su clase siguiente, y no había llevado sus apuntes de la clase con él.

-_ "Ya improvisaré algo que enseñarles, después de todo, fuí profesor en Gallifrey."_ ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser?- se dijo mientras se dirigía a su salón de clases.

A diferencia de la clase anterior, esta vez había más estudiantes, cosa que sorprendió al Profesor.

- "_Vaya... esto es inesperado, creí que habrían menos alumnos... Meh, da igual."_- pensó.

Comenzó su clase hablando sobre los principios y conceptos de la biología, todo en un discurso de aproximadamente una hora. Los alumnos o estaban durmiendo, o tomando apuntes de lo que decía el Profesor o jugando con sus celulares.

Mientras tanto, Alice, la reportera, se hallaba con la secretaria, preguntando sobre el extraño profesor que vió anteriormente.

- Debe referirse al señor Taylor, recién entró a trabajar el día de hoy, ¿Desea que le deje un mensaje de su parte?

- Oh, no. De hecho, quisiera saber dónde queda su salón de clases.- respondió Alice.- "_Así que, entró hoy a trabajar aquí, es poco comunicativo con los demás y, curiosamente, ocupa el mismo puesto que el último desaparecido. Definitivamente tengo que hablar con_ _él_."

- No hay problema,- le respondió la secretaria.- tiene que subir hasta el segundo piso, su salón de clases está 2 puertas a la derecha de la escalera.

- Gracias.- le respondió Alice.- "_Hablaré con él durante el receso, así de paso me libro de ese decano._"

Para cuando encontró el salón del profesor, acababa de concluir su clase, la última del día, según su horario. Ni bien se quedó completamente sólo en el aula, la joven reportera entró, pero el estaba demasiado distraído pensando:

- "_Cybermen, ¿Por qué Cybermen?... Siempre dando lata con eso de 'asimilar' a todo ser de carne y 'mejorarlo'... Meh, si fuese así, entonces la gente no huiría de ellos. Sólo son unos dementes obsesionados con la vida eterna y sin sentimientos o 'debilidades' como les dicen."_

- ¿Señor Taylor?- le preguntó la joven, pero este seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos.- ¿Señor Taylor?

- "_¿Qué quieren aquí esos tipos? 'Asimilar' a los humanos, eso lo sé, pero... ¿Por qué en una universidad? ¿Por qué tan ocultos? ¿Qué más planean?..."_

_- _¡Señor Taylor!- le gritó la reportera al ver que no le prestaba atención, provocando que él se cayera de su silla asustado.

- ¡Uagh!... ¿Eh? ¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó un Profesor aún acelerado por el susto, la joven se empezó reír por la reacción que tuvo anteriormente.- ¿Y ahora de qué se ríe? ¿Quién es usted y qué quiere aquí?

La chica paró de reír y le respondió:

- Soy Alice Johnson,- le dijo con un tono autoritario mientras lo sujetaba y hacía que le viera a los ojos- y yo hago las preguntas aquí, ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Eh?... - le respondió el Profesor mientras hacía que ella le soltara- A ver, a ver, a ver. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Por lo que veo sólo eres una reportera.

La chica inmediatamente le mostró una placa y una identificación.

- Agente especial Alice Johnson, UNIT me envió para investigar la desaparición del personal docente de este pueblo.

- ¿Agente especial? ¿UNIT?- le preguntó el Profesor.- Pues pareces reportera...

- Es una cubierta, genio. Si voy a investigar este caso, no voy a hacerlo revelando mi verdadera ocupación.

- Si es que fuera tu verdadera ocupación.

- ¿A q-qué t-te refieres c-con eso?- le preguntó la joven algo nerviosa, como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared.

El Profesor se levantó y la arrinconó en una esquina mientras la veía con una mirada fría.

- Muéstrame otra vez tu placa.- le dijo.

Ella lo hizo, el se la quitó y vió la placa detenidamente.

- ¡Ajá! Justo como sospeche... - le dijo el Profesor, luego le preguntó a la chica- ¿Quién eres tú y, qué haces aquí?

- Y-ya te lo d-dije...

- Esta placa, al igual que la identificación, es falsa.

- P-pero, ¿Cómo lo supiste? Digo...

- Ya no te servirán las excusas, y el cómo lo descubrí, no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora responde.

La chica suspiró resignada.

- Esta bien... Me llamo Alice Johnson, solo soy una chica que vino de Londres a visitar a su padre.

- Disculpa que vuelva a preguntar pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- El último profesor desaparecido se llamaba Douglas Johnson,- continuó la joven mientras empezaban a salirle lágrimas en los ojos- él era mi padre. Vine para descubrir qué le paso.

La expresión del rostro del Profesor se apagó. Él sabía que los desaparecidos tenían familia y amigos, pero no esperaba conocer a ninguno de estos.

- Escúchame, niña...

- ¡No soy una niña!

- Bueno, perdón.- se disculpó el Profesor.- "_Vaya, qué carácter._"

La chica sí que estaba desahogándose, incluso abrazó al Profesor (Muy para sorpresa), y empezó a llorar encima de él.

El Profesor no sabía qué decirle a la joven, era técnicamente un hecho el que, al ser Cybermen los que se hallaban en la universidad, su padre hubiese sido asimilado por ellos. Pero no podía decirle eso, primero porque era obvio que no le creería, y segundo, ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Lo siento pero, es posible que unos hombres-máquina del espacio asesinaran a tu padre? Si le decía eso o bien le acusaría de demente, o le daría una bofetada.

- Mira, no puedo decirte exactamente qué le paso a tu padre.- le dijo el Profesor con la intención de calmarla, después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir abrazos, a ninguna muestra de afecto en realidad.- Pero, escúchame bien, te prometo que lo averiguaré, ¿Entiendes?

- S-sí.- respondió la joven dejando de llorar- Y me aseguraré de que cumplas esa promesa.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya me escuchaste,- le dijo sin cortar el abrazo.- no te voy a dejar hasta que encontremos a mi padre.

- "_¡Me lleva la...!... La que he liado. Ahora, ¿Cómo me zafo de ésta?"- _pensó el Profesor, luego le dijo a Alice.- Escucha, no creo que...

- Y no hay nada que puedas decir o hacer que me haga cambiar de opinión.

- Agh... Está bien, vendrás conmigo. Pero no me responsabilizo si algo malo te pasa.

La chica lo soltó y, mientras salía del aula, le dijo al Profesor:

- Volveré cuando terminen las clases del día de hoy.- luego le dijo en modo de amenaza.- Ni se te ocurra irte sin mi.

El Profesor suspiró resignado y salió de su salón de clases, después de todo, jamás había faltado a su palabra, ni siquiera cuando vivía en Gallifrey, incluso cuando era más joven, se le conocía por siempre cumplir su palabra, le era imposible el no hacerlo, tenía una conciencia muy estricta.

- "_Genial, ahora tendré que hacer de niñero, además, es posible que haya una invasión Cybermen" _¿Acaso las cosas pueden empeorar?_- _se dijo mientras caminaba por un pasillo desierto cuando, de pronto, se resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza con unos casilleros.- Tenía que hablar.

* * *

Más tarde, todos se habían retirado, o mejor dicho, la mayoría se retiró, pues el Profesor y Alice se quedaron, la secretaria terminaba de organizar el papeleo del día, y el decano andaba buscando a la joven por todas partes.

- Y... ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Alice.

- Tenemos que ir al sótano, pues parece que ahí es el centro del problema.- le respondió el Profesor.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el sótano, en el camino, evitaron ser vistos tanto por la secretaria, como por el decano. Pero, cuando llegaron al sótano, el Profesor notó que ya no estaban los conserjes que vió anteriormente.

- Esto no pinta nada bueno...- dijo el Profesor.

- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Alice.

- Verás, durante el intermedio de mis clases, vine aquí porque escuche una especie de ruido metálico y, en ese momento, habían dos conserjes a modo de centinelas en la entrada al sótano. Pero, ya no están aquí.

- ¿No crees que se hayan ido a por un café?

- Lo dudo. Estaban estáticos, como robots, incluso pareciera que no respiraban.

- Lo estas diciendo para asustarme y me vaya de aquí, ¿Cierto?

- No, te lo digo en serio.

- Por favor, como si fuese posible que...

Alice no logró terminar de hablar porque, de repente, el suelo se sacudió ligeramente y se alcanzó a oir el sonido de una máquina, al parecer enorme. Acto seguido, los dos conserjes salieron del sótano y se colocaron el las posiciones en las que los halló el Profesor por primera vez.

- Sí, claro. Como si fuese posible, ¿No?- le dijo el Profesor con sarcasmo.

- Vale, tenías razón, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Tienes un plan?

- Claro que tengo un plan, siempre tengo un plan.- dijo el Profesor con un tono ofendido- Es más, es un plan fantástico es... es...

- No tienes un plan, ¿Verdad?

- No, no tengo ningún plan.- confesó el Profesor algo apenado.

De pronto, los 'auriculares' de los conserjes empezaron a brillar su luz azul más fuerte y volvieron a entrar al sótano.

- Bien, es nuestra oportunidad. Andando, Alice.- le dijo el Profesor mientras le jalaba del brazo.

Para cuando llegaron a la puerta, notaron que los conserjes regresaban al exterior del Sótano, cosa que hubiesen logrado si Alice no hubiera abierto la puerta por accidente, golpeándolos y dejándolos inconscientes de inmediato.

- ¡Perdón! Fué un accidente...

- No tiene caso el que te disculpes, Alice.- le detuvo el Profesor.

- ¿Cómo que no? Son personas, por todos los cielos.

- Lo sé, pero da igual, pues no pueden oírte.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ves esos auriculares.- le dijo el Profesor.- Son inductores de ondas cerebrales, alguien los controla como a un auto de radio-control.

- Entonces mejor será el quitarles los audífonos, ¿No crees?- le dijo Alice mientras se les acercaba.

- ¡Quieta!- le ordenó el Profesor- Si se los quitas así sin más podría darles un colapso y terminar en coma el resto de su vida, siendo positivos claro está.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

- Cortar el enlace que los controla. Andando.

Ambos bajaron hasta el fondo del Sótano, y lo que encontraron fué una enorme máquina, enorme y extraña, no parecía ser obra de personas.

Alice quedó estupefacta ante tal máquina, por poco no notó al hombre de metal que se acercaba a esta.

- ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó al Profesor.

- Ése es un Cyberman, todo su cuerpo es de metal, salvo su cerebro, y aquella máquina es una especie de fábrica de Cybermen.

- ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

- Su único propósito es el 'asimilar' a todo ser de carne de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron ellos, suprimiendo sus emociones y sentimientos y colocándolos en un cuerpo de metal.

- ¿Suprimir los sentimientos? ¿Por qué?

- Porque piensan que hacen más débiles a los seres vivos.

- Pero eso es absurdo.

- ¿Y crees que les importe?, ya no tienen sentimientos.

Alice se quedó viendo al Cyberman.

- ¿Crees que ellos secuestraron a mi padre?- le preguntó al Profesor.

- Es muy probable...

Entonces vieron que otros dos Cybermen arrastraban a un humano, otro conserje y lo llevaban ante la inmensa máquina.

- ¿Qué le harán a ese tipo?

- Va a ser asimilado.

- ¿Y no vas a detenerlos?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Acaso ves que lleve un arma?

- Tú no, pero yo sí.- le dijo Alice mientras sacaba una pistola de uno de sus bolsillos.

- ¿Desde cuándo llevas eso? Espera... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Detenerlos.

- ¡Alice, déjales! ¡Te atraparán!- le dijo el Profesor para detenerla, pero ella ya se encontraba frente a los Cybermen.

- Suelten a esa persona.- les dijo mientras apuntaba a uno de los tres Cybermen que estaban frente a ella.

- _Humano detectado.-_ dijo uno de ellos.- _Proceder con el proceso de asimilación._

_- _Atrás o dispararé.- les dijo Alice, pero los Cybermen continuaron avanzando hacia ella, por lo que decidió dispararles. Para su desgracia, el metal de sus cuerpos repelía las balas.

- _El humano muestras señales de hostilidad. Cualquiera que se rehúse a la asimilación será eliminado._

Alice se vió rodeada y sin esperanzas, estaba perdida, o eso creía.

De repente, acompañado por un destello similar al de un relámpago, y dejando una delgada cortina de humo, el Profesor hizo acto de presencia, aunque parecía mareado y , por algún motivo desconocido, llevaba una especie de máquina improvisada en su espalda y guantes de goma.

- Te dije que no te les acercaras, ahora yo tendré que encargarme de esto.- le dijo mientras tomaba una especie de disparador de manguera que estaba conectado a la máquina y procedió a disparar con este una especie de rayos, lo cual dejo a Alice más perpleja de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, el extraño aparato del Profesor funcionó, los Cybermen estaban tirados en el suelo.

- ¿E-están muertos?- preguntó Alice.

- No, sólo están inconscientes.

- ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

- No hay tiempo de explicar, debemos irnos de inmediato.

- Espera, ¿Qué hay del conserje? No podemos dejarle aquí.

- Esta bien, levántalo como puedas,- le dijo mientras apretaba las teclas de un aparato que llevaba en la muñeca.- luego sujeta mi brazo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Sólo hazlo y ya.

Alice logró levantar al conserje, el cual yacía inconsciente, luego tomó del brazo al Profesor, quien terminó de apretar los botones del extraño aparato en su muñeca, provocando que fuesen tele-transportados al salón de química de la universidad.

- ¿Pero qué?- dijo Alice algo mareada- ¿Cómo legamos aquí? ¿Por qué estoy mareada? y ¿Por qué...?

- Antes de que hagas mas preguntas, escucha.- le interrumpió el Profesor mientras sacaba una lista- Tráeme lo de esta lista, va a hacer falta para el conserje, todo está en esta aula.

- Esta bien...- le respondió ella, luego le preguntó- ¿Qué pasó allí abajo?

- Dejé fuera de combate a los Cybermen con un emisor de pulsos electro-magnéticos. Los 'apagué' temporalmente.

- ¿Construiste una máquina que lanzaba rayos y tele-transportaba en solo 3 minutos?

- No, el emisor me tomó como cerca de 2 horas, y lo de mi muñeca no es un tele-transportador, es un Manipulador del Vórtice, el cual es un modo un tanto incómodo de viajar a través del tiempo y espacio, lo cual explica tu mareo.

- ¿2 horas? ¿Manipulador del Vórtice? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Alice mientras le daba las cosas de la lista al Profesor.

El Profesor soltó un suspiro, y procedió a mezclar las sustancias.

- Siéntate.- le dijo.- tengo algo que contarte. Verás... No soy un humano.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? No digas tonterías.

- Hablo en serio... A ver, cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que trabajabas para la UNIT, ¿Qué tanto conoces de ella?

- Bueno, sé que su propósito es investigar y luchar contra amenazas paranormales en la Tierra.

- Paranormales y extraterrestres.- completó el Profesor.

- ¿Extraterrestres?

- Sí, extraterrestres. Verás, soy un Señor del Tiempo, provengo del planeta Gallifrey.

- ¿Un Señor del Tiempo?... Es curioso y difícil de creer, pues pareces humano.

- Corrección. Ustedes, los humanos, se parecen a los Señores del Tiempo, puesto que nosotros llegamos antes.

Alice se quedó muda, quién diría que aquel singular personaje, que no se veía muy diferente a una persona normal, era un extraterrestre. Bueno, también era algo de esperarse, ¿De qué forma podría alguna otra persona haber hecho lo mismo que él? ¿Quién podría saber que esos hombres-máquina, eran en realidad unos alienígenas llamados Cybermen? ¿Acaso hay algún humano que supiera cómo derrotar a un Cyberman sin matarlo, usando materiales de la tierra como base?

- ¿Y para qué sirve un Señor del Tiempo?- le preguntó al Profesor.

- ¿Para qué sirve? Ja.- le respondió este- No sirve para nada.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que haces?

- Pues, puedo viajar a nuevos mundos, visitar diversas épocas históricas, conocer nuevas especies, ver civilizaciones nacer y alcanzar su máximo apogeo. Ah, y correr. Corro bastante, en especial en casos como en el que nos hallamos ahora.

- ¿Qué tanto haces con esa mezcla?

- Una especie de aromatizante.

Alice no creyó lo que oía.

- Y, p-para qué, exactamente.- le preguntó al Profesor tratando de no perder los estribos.

- Para cuando el conserje despierte, tendrá una fuerte jaqueca por lo que paso antes.

- Claro... Ah... y, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Perdón?

- Tu nombre, si eres extraterrestre es obvio que tu verdadero nombre no es James Taylor. Así que... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Ah, soy el Profesor.

- Bueno, ya sé que eres un profesor, pero...

- No, me llaman el Profesor, sólo el Profesor.

- Claro...

De pronto, el conserje se despertó, pero tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Ten.- le dijo el Profesor.- Será mejor que huelas esto.

El conserje lo miró confundido, pero aún así obedeció. Por la expresión de su rostro, supieron que la jaqueca había cedido.

El conserje tenía al menos unos 24 años, era un poco más bajo que el Profesor. Su cabello era castaño claro, su cabeza era ligeramente alargada, su nariz era de tamaño promedio y un poco puntiaguda, su barbilla tenía el esbozo de una barba y su rostro daba la apariencia de ser algo distraído e inocente.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó en el sótano?- le preguntó el Profesor.

El joven asintió:

- Esas máquinas, en realidad son personas, o lo eran. Tienen a un grupo de profesores y miembros del personal encerrados en una especie de almacén, después de un tiempo, ellos llegan y se llevan a los más débiles, convirtiéndolos como ellos.

- ¿Desde cuando hacen eso?

- No lo sé, yo llevaba 3 días allí.

Alice, quien estuvo escuchando todo lo que dijo el conserje, le preguntó:

- ¿D-dices que también hay algunos profesores entre los secuestrados?

- Sí...

Alice pensó en las posibilidades de que su padre se hallara entre esos profesores, pero, estaba tan sumergida en sus ideas, que no prestó atención al resto de la conversación.

- ¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó el joven al Profesor- ¿Por qué me mira así?

El Profesor notó que Alice estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió no molestarle.

- Meh.- le respondió al conserje.- Déjala, está distraída, dudo que siquiera se de cuenta de que sigue en el laboratorio de química...

- ¿¡Seguimos en la universidad!?- exclamó el conserje.- Esperen... ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué eran esos hombres de metal del sótano? ¿Estamos a salvo aquí?

- Primero, nosotros te sacamos del sótano. Segundo, yo soy el Profesor y ella es Alice. Tercero, esos eran Cybermen, seres de otro planeta que lo único que quieren es convertir a todo ser de carne para que sea como ellos. Por último, no, no estamos a salvo aquí, los Cybermen deben estarnos buscando en este momento.

- Ah, claro... Entonces, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- ¿Ahora? Tú, te vas a tu casa, no voy a cuidar de otro niño.

- ¡Eh! ¡Qué no soy un niño! ¡Qué no ves que incluso ya trabajo aquí!

- Lo que digas, eh...

- Mark.

- Mark, como sea, no voy a estar pendiente de dos muchachos que tratan de hacerse los héroes. Ya es bastante con ella.

- No me vas a convencer. No dejaré que esos Cybermen continúen haciendo sufrir a más personas.

El Profesor suspiró.

- Vale, puedes venir, pero te encargarás de que no le pase nada a Alice, ¿Entendido? No puedo estar pendiente de ambos.

- Por mí no hay problema.- contestó Mark.- Pero, ¿Qué haremos?

- Averiguar que traman los Cybermen en la universidad y tratar de salvar a los reclusos.- Respondió el Profesor mientras se dirigía a la salida del laboratorio- Mark, quédate aquí con Alice, cuida de que no salga.

- ¿Y tú a dónde vas?- le preguntó Mark.

- A conseguir respuestas.- respondió el Profesor

* * *

Los Cybermen ya se habían levantado. Llamaron a un grupo de al menos otros 7 Cybermen y les dijeron:

- _Procedan con la búsqueda de humanos en el local._

_- _No hace falta que busquen.- les dijo una voz desde atrás de la Cyber-fábrica.

Aquella voz era la del Profesor, quien se reveló ante los Cybermen.

- _Humano detectado._- respondieron estos.- _Procedan con captura y almacenaje._

- Un momento.- les interrumpió.- No soy humano. Usen sus escáneres.

- _Análisis indica presencia de un Señor del Tiempo.- _Dijo uno de ellos.

- _Resultado imposible. El único Señor del Tiempo restante es el Doctor.-_ respondió otro.

- Yo soy el Profesor, y exijo saber qué planean hacer aquí.

- _Sujeto no reconocido. Procedan con eliminación._

Inmediatamente, los 10 Cybermen apuntaron sus armas en dirección del Profesor. Le dispararon. Pero este se apresuró y apretó un botón de su Manipulador del Vórtice, apareciendo detrás de ellos y dejando a uno inconsciente al colocar una especie de placa, la cual pasó una descarga por el cuerpo del Cybermen.

- Ahora, respondan.- les dijo el Profesor con un tono sereno.

- _Los Cybermen he__mos venido para asimilar a los humanos._

_- _Eso ya lo sé. Pero, ¿Por qué en una universidad, y de a pocos?

- _La Cyber-fábrica esta con un bajo nivel de energía. Este centro educativo_ _se especializa en la aplicación de la tecnología, cosa que aprovecharemos para reparar la Cyber-fábrica._

_- _Y ¿Cómo planean hacer eso?

- _Ejerciendo control mental en los profesores y usarlos para reparar la Cyber-fábrica_

_- _¿Y qué hay de los conserjes? Ellos no les sirven de mucho a ustedes.

- _Negativo. Aquellos que no son controlados, son convertidos por la Cyber-fábrica para ir preparando la invasión Cybermen._

El Profesor no creía lo que oía. Los Cybermen planean usar a los docentes para reparar una máquina que daría pie a una invasión alienígena. Tenía que detenerlos cuanto antes.

- Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería saber.- dijo el Profesor mientras se tele-transportaba de ese lugar- ¡Ahí se ven!

- _Procedan con la búsqueda y eliminación del Profesor y de cualquiera que le ayude._

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alice ya había salido de sus pensamientos, pero sólo encontró al conserje en el laboratorio.

- ¿Dónde está el Profesor?- le preguntó.

- Dijo que iba a buscar respuestas...

- ¡¿Y le dejaste ir sólo?!- le gritó Alice al conserje.- ¡Si serás tonto! ¿¡Quién sabe lo que podría haberle pasado!?

Mark trató de calmarle, la joven sí que estaba enojada.

- Oye... creo que deberías dejarlo, él sabe lo qué hace...

- ¡Cállate! Tengo que hallarle antes de que se meta en problemas.

El joven, al no saber qué hacer, trató de detenerla poniéndose en su camino.

- ¡Quítate de en medio!- le gritó Alice mientras se preparaba para abofetearle.

Justo en ese momento, el Profesor apareció en medio de la sala, tal y como lo hizo cuando salvó a Alice y a Mark, el cual se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que hizo.

- Bien,escuchen.- les dijo el Profesor mientras se les acercaba.- Los Cyber...

El Profesor fué interrumpido por una bofetada de parte de Alice.

- Eso fué por dejarme atrás.- le dijo.

- ¡Auch!... Bueno... Creo que sí me lo merecía...- dijo el Profesor sobándose la mejilla- Como sea, los Cybermen planean reparar su fábrica usando a los profesores, a los cuales los controlarán como lo hicieron con los guardias que dejamos noqueados en el sótano.

- ¿Y qué hay de los demás?- preguntó Mark.

- Pues los demás... son asimilados.- respondió el Profesor.- Pero, en fin, ya sabemos lo que planean los Cybermen. Ahora hay que pensar en cómo hacerles frente.

- Creo que lo primero debería ser el salir de aquí tan pronto como podamos.- les dijo Mark mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla de la puerta del laboratorio.- Los Cybermen nos están buscando.

El Profesor vió en un reloj de bolsillo que llevaba en su saco y dijo:

- Vaya, se demoraron más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Alice.- ¿Ya sabías que venían por nosotros?

- Ah... No hay tiempo para responder, ¡Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes!

Los tres salieron del aula y avanzaron por el pasillo, esperando no encontrarse con ningún Cyberman. Por desgracia, cuando doblaron la primera esquina, se toparon con 4 Cybermen.

- _Encontramos al_ _Profesor. Proceder con captura y eliminación_

- Alice,- dijo el Profesor- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre lo que hacía?

- Sí...

- Pues creo que llegó el momento de mi actividad preferida,- les dijo a los dos jóvenes mientras daba media vuelta y les decía- ¡Corran!

Dicho esto, los tres salieron corriendo con los Cybermen yendo tras ellos.

* * *

** Bien, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de hoy.**

**Este capítulo está dividido en 2 partes, La segunda la subiré tan pronto como pueda.**


	3. La expulsión de los Cybermen

En el Capítulo anterior:

- _Somos los Cybermen, y hemos venido para asimilar a su planeta._

_- _No, ¡Esperen! ¡NO!

Minutos después, en toda la universidad se llegó a oír más alaridos de dolor...

(...)

Un sujeto un tanto peculiar se dirige a la universidad del pueblo.(...) Llevaba una especie de extraño aparato en su muñeca izquierda.

- Me llamo James Taylor, y soy el nuevo profesor de biología.

(...)

- Buenos días.- saludó el decano.- Lamento si interrumpo su descanso, la señorita Alice Johnson quisiera entrevistar a algunos de ustedes.

(...)

_- _¡Señor Taylor!- le gritó la reportera, provocando que él se cayera de su silla asustado.

- ¡Uagh!... ¿Eh?- le preguntó un Profesor aún acelerado por el susto.- ¿Quién es usted y qué quiere aquí?

- Agente especial Alice Johnson,- le mostró una identificación y una placa- UNIT me envió para investigar la desaparición del personal docente de este pueblo.

- ¿Agente especial? ¿UNIT? (...) Esta placa, al igual que la identificación, es falsa.

- P-pero, ¿Cómo lo supiste? Digo...

- Ya no te servirán las excusas. Ahora responde.

- Me llamo Alice Johnson, (...) El último profesor desaparecido era mi padre.

(...)

- Y... ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Alice.

- Tenemos que ir al sótano, pues parece que ahí es el centro del problema.- le respondió el Profesor.

(...)

Ambos bajaron hasta el fondo del Sótano, y lo que encontraron fué una enorme máquina, enorme y extraña, no parecía ser obra de personas.

Alice quedó estupefacta ante tal máquina, por poco no notó al hombre de metal que se acercaba a esta.

- ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó al Profesor.

- Ése es un Cyberman y aquella máquina es una especie de fábrica de Cybermen. (...) Su único propósito es el 'asimilar' a todo ser de carne de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron ellos, suprimiendo sus emociones y sentimientos y colocándolos en un cuerpo de metal.

(...)

- Suelten a esa persona.- les dijo Alice mientras apuntaba a uno de los tres Cybermen que estaban frente a ella.

- _Humano detectado.-_ dijo uno de ellos.- _Proceder con el proceso de asimilación._

_- _Atrás o dispararé.- les dijo Alice. Para su desgracia, el metal de sus cuerpos repelía las balas.

De repente, acompañado por un destello similar al de un relámpago, y dejando una delgada cortina de humo, el Profesor hizo acto de presencia, llevaba una especie de máquina improvisada en su espalda y guantes de goma.

- Te dije que no te les acercaras.- le dijo mientras tomaba una especie de disparador de manguera que estaba conectado a la máquina y procedió a disparar con este una especie de rayos.

- ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

- No hay tiempo de explicar, debemos irnos de inmediato.

(...)

- ¿Construiste una máquina que lanzaba rayos y tele-transportaba en solo 3 minutos?

- No, el emisor me tomó como cerca de 2 horas, y lo de mi muñeca no es un tele-transportador, es un Manipulador del Vórtice, el cual es un modo un tanto incómodo de viajar a través del tiempo y espacio, lo cual explica tu mareo.

- ¿2 horas? ¿Manipulador del Vórtice? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Alice

- Verás... (...) Soy un Señor del Tiempo, provengo del planeta Gallifrey. (...) Puedo viajar a nuevos mundos, visitar diversas épocas históricas, conocer nuevas especies, ver civilizaciones nacer y alcanzar su máximo apogeo. Ah, y correr. Corro bastante, en especial en casos como en el que nos hallamos ahora.

- Claro... Ah... y, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llaman el Profesor, sólo el Profesor.

(...)

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó en el sótano?- le preguntó el Profesor al recién despertado conserje.

- Esas máquinas, en realidad son personas, o lo eran. Tienen a un grupo de profesores y miembros del personal encerrados en una especie de almacén, después de un tiempo, ellos llegan y se llevan a los más débiles, convirtiéndolos como ellos.

(...)

- Entonces, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Averiguar que traman los Cybermen en la universidad y tratar de salvar a los reclusos.- Respondió el Profesor mientras se dirigía a la salida del laboratorio- Mark, quédate aquí con Alice, cuida de que no salga.

- ¿Y tú a dónde vas?- le preguntó Mark.

- A conseguir respuestas.- respondió el Profesor

(...)

- Los Cybermen planean reparar su fábrica usando a los profesores, a los cuales los controlarán como lo hicieron con los guardias que dejamos noqueados en el sótano. Ya sabemos lo que planean los Cybermen. Ahora hay que pensar en cómo hacerles frente.

- Creo que lo primero debería ser el salir de aquí tan pronto como podamos.- les dijo Mark.- Los Cybermen nos están buscando.

- Vaya, se demoraron más de lo que esperaba.

(...)

- _Encontramos al_ _Profesor. Proceder con captura y eliminación_

- Alice,- dijo el Profesor- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre lo que hacía?

- Sí...

- Pues creo que llegó el momento de mi actividad preferida,- les dijo a los dos jóvenes mientras daba media vuelta y les decía- ¡Corran!

Dicho esto, los tres salieron corriendo con los Cybermen yendo tras ellos.

* * *

El Profesor y sus 2 acompañantes tenían a los Cybermen pisándoles los talones.

- ¿Cómo les perdemos?- preguntó Mark.

- ¿Por qué no usas el Manipulador ese que traes?- preguntó Alice al Profesor.

- No es tan fácil, ¿Sabes?- le contestó este.- Si estamos en movimiento para cuando lo use... Hasta yo desconozco que tan mal saldremos.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Sólo nos queda el perderles a la antigua, corriendo por nuestras vidas.- respondió el Profesor.

Siguieron corriendo por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la escalera y bajaron hacia el primer piso. Afortunadamente, los Cybermen eran demasiado lentos cuando bajaban los escalones, dándoles a los tres cierta ventaja.

Sin embargo, para cuando estaban ya a un par de pasillos de la salida, tres pares de Cybermen aparecieron, cerrándoles el paso tanto por delante de ellos, como por sus costados. Para empeorar las cosas aún más, los tres Cybermen que les perseguían de antes, ya habían bajado la escalera.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Alice.

- Sujétense...- les avisó el Profesor mientras programaba el Manipulador de su muñeca.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no pasará nada?- le preguntó Mark.

- O es esto, o ser atrapado por los Cybermen. Ustedes eligen.

Sin decir nada más, los dos jóvenes y el Profesor se tomaron de los brazos, este último terminó de programar el dispositivo, y procedió a activarlo.

Los tres aparecieron en el jardín exterior, ilesos, pero algo mareados y aturdidos. Inmediatamente, el Profesor tomó a sus compañeros y los llevó tan lejos como su estado se los permitió. Llegaron a una caseta de vigilancia. Una vez allí, se sentaron a descansar un rato.

- Tuvimos suerte.- les dijo el Profesor- El Manipulador del Vórtice no puede soportar a tantos pasajeros por viaje.

- Pero,- le dijo Alice, aún algo mareada- al menos escapamos de los Cybermen, ¿Cierto?

- Sí, pero no por mucho. No tardarán en enviar a un equipo para eliminarme.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- No soy compatible con su 'actualización'. Además, me ven como una amenaza para sus planes.

- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? Aún tenemos que salvar a los secuestrados.- le dijo Mark.

- Eso y detener a los Cybermen.- finalizó Alice.

El Profesor permaneció pensativo por unos minutos, luego les dijo mientras se levantaba:

- Esta bien, andando.

Los chicos reaccionaron confundidos

- Pero ¿Adónde?- le preguntó Mark.

- ¿Acaso tienes un plan?- le preguntó Alice.

- Algo así.- respondió el Profesor.- Ustedes dos irán a rescatar a los secuestrados, yo, en cambio, iré a detener a los Cybermen. Si logro desactivar su fábrica, puede que tengamos más probabilidades de ganarles.

- Espera un minuto...- le dijo Mark.- ¿Cómo van a invadirnos si son muy pocos en número?

- Primero que nada, tú sabes que tan peligrosos pueden ser, aunque sean pocos. Segundo, por aquí han de haber Cyber-contenedores, con Cybermen en animación suspendida en espera de una señal de parte de la Cyber-fábrica para reactivarse e iniciar su ataque. Por último, de seguro 'asimilarán' a los maestros en cuanto reparen su fábrica.

- ...

- ¿Y cómo evitaras que dichos Cybermen sean activados?- preguntó Alice.

- Pues, como ya dije, si desactivo la Cyber-fábrica, esta no podrá emitir la señal de re-activación, provocando que se queden suspendidos y no intervengan en su invasión. El único problema es...

- ¿Es qué?

- El único problema es... que hay demasiados Cybermen allí, y me tomaría tiempo el desactivar la Cyber-fábrica.

- ¿Qué tanto?

- Lo suficiente como para que me eliminen antes de poder salir de allí.

- ¿Incluso si usas ese aparato?- le preguntó Mark mientras señalaba el Manipulador.

- Sí. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para programar un escape.

- Si es así, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¡Ja! No lo sé.- dijo el Profesor con un tono optimista.- Pero debo correr el riesgo.

Los chicos se quedaron callados, al menos hasta que Alice preguntó:

- Y... ¿Cómo liberamos al personal secuestrado?

- ¿Qué tal si distraemos a los Cybermen y, mientras van en persecución, los liberamos?- sugirió Mark

- Mark,- le dijo Alice.- discúlpame pero ese plan...

- Podría funcionar.- le interrumpió el Profesor.

- ¿Eh?- fué lo único a lo que atinó a decir Alice.

- ¿E-en serio?- preguntó Mark.

- Sí, pero sería muy arriesgado, en especial por que te podrían eliminar.

- Ah...- le dijo Mark con cierta calma, al menos hasta que se dió cuenta.- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Y por qué yo!?

- En primera,- le contestó el Profesor.- porque Alice no debe arriesgarse tanto, su padre esta allí. Luego, porque yo no puedo hacerlo, pues tengo que desactivar la Cyber-fábrica. Además, fué tu idea.

Mark no pudo objetar nada ante esas razones.

- Pero no podemos dejar que se arriesgue así.- le dijo Alice.

- ¡Sí! ¡Exacto!- dijo Mark, viendo una posibilidad de escape.

- Tranquilos, sólo era una broma. Sería arriesgarse demasiado, después de todo, los Cybermen podrían atraparle o eliminarle de un solo disparo. Creo que sería mejor si yo los distraigo mientras ustedes rescatan al personal, y luego yo desactivo la máquina.

- Pero Profesor, ¿Así no sería más posible que te alcancen los Cybermen ?- le preguntó Alice.

El Profesor le contestó con una sonrisa y un tono de voz calmado:

- Es un riesgo que he de correr. Además, aún con el otro plan, es posible que los Cybermen me eliminen antes de salir de allí.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?

- ¿Qué?

- El sonreír cuando las cosas van a empeorar, sobre todo para ti.

- Es que no sirve para nada el deprimirse por lo que le vaya a pasar a uno, en especial si ayudará a que muchos más se salven. Además, el dejar que me deprima podría distraerme y hacer que las cosas salgan mal.

Mark se quedó pensando en lo que dijo el Profesor, mientras este elaboraba un pequeño aparato, el cual se lo entregó a Alice.

- ¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó ella.

- Es una sonda sónica, permitirá abrir la celda donde los Cybermen tiene cautivas a las personas. No obstante, sólo es un modelo casero, por lo que sólo funcionara una vez. No te molestes en devolverlo.

- De acuerdo, pero, aún me preocupa qué haremos si se diera el caso de que te eliminasen los Cybermen.

El Profesor enmudeció. Alice tenía razón, si le llegaran a eliminar los Cybermen, no habría nadie que pudiera desactivar la Cyber-fábrica, permitiendo que se lleve a cabo la invasión.

- Yo... yo lo haré.- les dijo Mark.

- ¡¿Qué?!- le dijo Alice con un tono alarmado

- ¿Hacer qué?- le preguntó el Profesor.

- La distracción, yo la haré.

- Ni lo pienses.- le cortó Alice.- Es demasiado arriesgado.

- Pero si dejamos que el Profesor se encargue de distraer a los Cybermen, y estos le eliminan, nadie podrá detener sus planes.- le dijo Mark.

- ¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó el Profesor.- Pues pones tu vida en juego.

- En realidad no.- le contestó Mark.- Pero sé que es lo correcto... Eso espero.

- Bien.- le dijo el Profesor mientras programaba el Manipulador del Vórtice y se lo entregaba a Mark- En ese caso, toma esto. Lo he programado para que, en caso de que te encuentres en un 'callejón sin salida', tengas una chance de salir vivo. No obstante, sólo funcionará una vez, por lo que piénsatelo bien antes de usarlo, ¿Quedó claro?

- Sí... eso creo.- le contestó Mark mientras se rascaba la nuca.

* * *

Luego de que el Profesor le explicara a Mark cómo activar su 'salida de emergencia', los tres se dirigieron al campus, cuidando el no ser vistos por ningún Cyberman.

Una vez que hubieron llegado al sótano, descubrieron que los conserjes que anteriormente servían de centinelas, ya no estaban.

- Deben de haber sido asimilados,- les dijo el Profesor.- lo que probablemente significa que la Cyber-fábrica esta apunto de terminar de ser reparada.

- Y eso significa...- respondió Mark.

- Significa que tenemos mucho menos tiempo para llevar acabo el plan.

Mark tragó en seco.

- Eres un idiota.- le dijo Alice a Mark.

- ¿Eh?- respondió este, algo confundido.

- ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida así?

- Porque hay muchas personas en peligro.- le contestó.- No podría ni dormir de nuevo si en mi mente rondara la idea de que el mundo fué 'asimilado' por los Cybermen porque tuve miedo de arriesgar mi vida por la de muchos más.

Ante ese argumento, Alice se quedó callada. Luego de unos minutos, el Profesor le preguntó a Mark:

- ¿Estás listo, Mark?

- Eso creo... Sí, estoy listo.

Acto seguido, el Profesor y Alice buscaron un lugar en el cual se pudiesen esconder hasta que se vayan los Cybermen.

- Profesor, espere.- le dijo Mark.- ¿Cómo hago que los Cybermen me sigan?

- Ah... La verdad, no lo sé.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Ya improvisarás algo.- le dijo el Profesor mientras se escondía.

- ¡Esperen! ¡No me pueden dejar así!- empezó a gritar Mark, hasta que se dió cuenta de que los Cybermen le estaban mirando.- ...Eh... ¿Hola?

-_ Humano detectado. Procedan con captura y asimilación._

Mark tragó en seco al oír eso. Empezó a retroceder sin darle la espalda a los Cybermen, provocando que se tropezara y apagase las luces.

Los Cybermen empezaron a buscarle entre las sombras, pero no tuvieron éxito.

- _Encuentren al humano.- _dijo uno de ellos.

- _Mis registros indican que era un compañero del Profesor.- _dijo otro.

_- De ser así, procedan con captura y obtención de información sobre el paradero actual del Profesor, luego procedan con la eliminación de ambos._

De pronto, se alcanzó a oir un ruido metálico.

- _¿Qué ha sido eso?_

_- Los escáneres no detectan nada._

Al cabo de unos minutos, las luces se prendieron. Los Cybermen se percataron de que la celda de contención de rehenes estaba abierta, todos escaparon.

- _Los rehenes escaparon antes de haber sido asimilados._

- _¿Cómo es posible? Los sensores indican que no hubo nadie que abriese la celda.  
_

_- _Pues entonces, creo que deberían deshacerse de ellos y pedir un reembolso.- les dijo una voz desde la entrada del sótano.

Aquella voz, era la voz de Mark, quien sostenía la sonda sónica que el Profesor le había entregado a Alice.

- _¿Cómo liberaste a los rehenes?_

_- Los escáneres informan que tiene una especie de artefacto sónico en sus manos._

_- _Exacto.- les dijo Mark.- Deje que sus prisioneros escapen gracias a esto, ¿Qué harán al respecto, eh?

Los Cybermen prepararon sus armas.

-_ El humano ha confesado el haber liberado a los rehenes. Procedan a eliminación inmediata.  
_

Apenas se dijo eso, todos los Cybermen abrieron fuego contra Mark, quien logró esquivar con cierta dificultad los disparos. Luego, emprendió la fuga.

- _Eliminad al humano._

_- ¡Eliminad! ¡Eliminad!¡Eliminad!¡Eliminad!.- _dijeron todos los Cybermen, unos 18 como mínimo, a la vez que iban tras Mark.

Ni bien el último de los Cybermen hubo salido del sótano, el Profesor y Alice salieron de su escondite.

- Buena idea de último minuto, Alice.- le dijo el Profesor.- Pero, ¿Cuando le diste la sonda sónica?

**_Flashback_**

_- ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida así?- le preguntó Alice a Mark._

_- Porque hay muchas personas en peligro.- le contestó.- No podría ni dormir de nuevo si en mi mente rondara la idea de que el mundo fué 'asimilado' por los Cybermen porque tuve miedo de arriesgar mi vida por la de muchos más._

_Alice se quedo callada ante tal argumento._

_- Pero... ¿Acaso tienes ya alguna idea de cómo llamar la atención de los Cybermen?- le preguntó._

_- La verdad, no.- le contestó Mark.- Nunca creí que llegaría hasta aquí, y no sé que hacer._

_Alice se puso a pensar por unos momentos. Luego, sacó la sonda sónica improvisada que hizo el Profesor y se la entregó a Mark._

_- ¡Lo tengo!- le dijo.- Toma esto, tú abrirás la celda._

_- ¿Eh? Vale, pero... ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si los Cybermen me observan?_

_- Fácil. Sólo apaga las luces como si fuera un accidente, luego aprovecha para liberar a los rehenes y decirles que se mantengan ocultos de la vista de los Cybermen. Finalmente, atraes a los Cybermen diciendo que liberaste a los rehenes, yo saco de aquí a las personas y el Profesor se encarga de la Fábrica de Cybermen._

_- Ah, claro._

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Sigo sin entender cómo fué que los Cybermen no detectaron a las personas en este lugar.- le confesó Alice al Profesor.- Tal parece que sí tienen que pedir un reembolso por su equipo.

Dicho esto, ambos se rieron.

Luego, el Profesor se dirigió a la Cyber-fábrica, mientras Alice halló a los rehenes ocultos detrás de la celda. Eran cerca de 32 personas, o bien eran profesores, o eran del personal de limpieza.

- Escuchen todos.- les dijo- Los Cybermen han salido de la habitación, tenemos que evacuar este local.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?- dijo uno de los conserjes.

- Para empezar,- le dijo el Profesor sin apartar su vista del panel de control de la fábrica.- les sacamos de su celda, hemos puesto una distracción para que puedan escapar, yo estoy desactivando la Fábrica de los Cybermen para evitar que sean 'asimilados' y, por último, porque somos los únicos que pueden ayudarles ahora.

Todos se quedaron pensando en lo que dijo el Profesor. De pronto, uno de ellos, un maestro, hablo:

-Yo... yo iré con ustedes.

Alice miró a aquel docente, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al reconocer en él a alguien a quien no veía desde hace mucho.

- _"¿Papá?_- pensó- _¿En verdad eres tú?... ¡Sí, eres tú! Vaya, al parecer no has cambiado nada en 5 años, salvo por las canas je,je,je... Me alegra el que no te hayan 'asimilado' esos Cybermen."_

Después de que el padre de Alice hablara, todos empezaron a apoyar su opinión, hasta que, finalmente, todos aceptaran seguir a Alice.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mark no la estaba pasando tan bien.

Sólo para resumir, los Cybermen le persiguieron hasta el Tercer piso, donde trató de perderles, pero estos no tardaban en volverle a encontrar. Para cuando bajó al segundo piso, llegó un momento en el que otro grupo de Cybermen le cortó el paso por los pasillos, motivo por el cual tuvo que adentrase más en el 'laberinto de pasillos'. Para su suerte, al ser el conserje, se conocía cada pasillo y atajo en el local, cosa que aprovechó para regresar a los bordes de aquel 'laberinto', dándole así, más tiempo a Alice y los rehenes para evacuar el lugar.

Después de 5 minutos más de persecución, Mark empezaba a cansarse. Dicho cansancio lo llevo a terminar acorralado por los Cybermen. Sin embargo, al asomarse por encima del hombro de uno de ellos, logró ver a Alice y los rehenes fuera del local.

- _"Bueno,_- pensó- _creo que ya fué suficiente tiempo para la evacuación."_

Mark procedió a levantar su brazo izquierdo mientras los Cybermen le apuntaban con sus armas, entonces, Mark usó el Manipulador del Vórtice, justo cuando los Cybermen le dispararon, dejando una enorme huella de quemadura en el suelo.

Mark apareció fuera del campus, justo frente al grupo de evacuación de Alice.

- ¡Mark!- le dijo esta- ¿Estás bien?

- Eh... Sí, tengo una ligera jaqueca, pero sí.

Mientras ellos dos estaban conversando, uno de los profesores, para se precisos, el padre de Alice se le acerca y dice:

- Tú me recuerdas mucho a mi hija, siempre valiente y segura de sí misma.

- Gracias.- respondió Alice con una sonrisa.

- Estoy seguro de que se llevarían bien. Ahora que recuerdo, se suponía que ella vendría a visitarme hace unos días. Espero que este bien y que no se haya espantado con mi desaparición. No le veo desde hace 5 años.

Alice y Mark intercambiaron miradas, al parecer él no parecía reconocer a su propia hija.

- No se preocupe.- le dijo Mark.- Seguro que está bien.

- ¿Tú crees?- le preguntó el maestro.

- Por supuesto.- le dijo Alice.- De seguro le habrá estado buscando, pero seguramente estará bien. Ya me conoces, nunca me rindo si se trata de proteger a mi familia.

- Tienes razón, Alice. Tú nunca te... ¡Alice! ¿En verdad eres tú?

Mark y Alice rompieron en risas.

* * *

Después de que los Cybermen aceptaran el hecho de que habían sido burlados por un humano, procedieron a regresar al sótano.

- _Fallo en la eliminación del humano. Prepárense para proceder con la invasión._

Mientras los Cybermen volvían al sótano, el Profesor casi terminaba con el proceso de desactivación.

- Vamos...- decía- ¡Rápido, rápido!... ¡Sí, al fin!

La desactivación de la Cyber-fábrica se había completado. Ahora tenía que asegurarse de que no la volvieran a activar, pero, justo cuando estaba punto de terminar, los Cybermen entraron en la habitación.

_- ¡Es el Profesor! ¡Elimínadlo!_

- Yo no haría eso si fuese ustedes.- les dijo este, mientras pensaba en cómo escapar de esa situación.- ¿Ya olvidaron lo que pasó cuando me presenté anteriormente?

Los Cybermen se detuvieron.

- Bien. Eso significa que no lo han olvidado... Ahora, quiero que se larguen de aquí, o usaré esta fábrica para eliminarlos de una vez.

- _Aunque lograras eliminarnos, hay miles de nosotros ocultos en animación suspendida, esperando una señal para ser reactivados._

_- _De seguro UNIT se encargará de hallarlos, así que no se confíen.

_- ¡Procedan con la invasión!-_ ordenó uno de ellos_.- ¡Envíad la señal de re-activación!_

_-_ Vaya que son lentos.- comentó el Profesor.- Por si no lo notaron, he desactivado su fábrica, y ya no pueden emitir dicha señal.

- _L__a Cyber-fábrica sigue funcionando, lo que significa que se puede reactivar.- _objetó el Cyberman mientras se acercaba a la máquina

- Adelante, inténtenlo.- le dijo el Profesor haciéndose a un lado.

El Cyberman se conectó a la Cyber-fábrica.

- _Iniciando re-activación.- _dijo el Cyberman.

De pronto, una corriente eléctrica empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, provocando que el Cyberman se retorciera violentamente.

- _Error. Sistema alterado. Sobrecarga ¡Sobrecarga!¡Error!¡Error!¡ERROR!_

Al cabo de unos segundos, los restos chamuscados del cuerpo de Cyberman cayeron al suelo.

- ¿Ahora lo ven?- les dijo el Profesor.- Su invasión falló. Váyanse, ya no pueden hacer nada salvo eso... Claro que, también pueden terminar hechos carbón, como su compañero.

Los Cybermen permanecieron inmóviles, luego levantaron sus armas.

- Por favor, ¿En serio? ¿Aún van a eliminarme?

- _Si la invasión no llegará a ser, entonces esta zona residencial humana será destruida junto a nosotros._

_- _Oh, no. ¡No señor! ¡Eso sí que no!- les gritó el Profesor mientras se preparaba para disparar el pulso electro-magnético.

_- ¡Abrid fuego!_

Los Cybermen le dispararon a la máquina, haciendo que esta explotase, justo al mismo tiempo que toda la energía de esta era disparada mediante el Pulso electro-magnético, el cual salió del campus, pasando por encima de todo el pueblo.

Muchos de los que vieron aquello pensaron que fué una especie de anomalía atmosférica. Hubo quienes creyeron que se trataba de un 'presagio' de que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, reacción que era de esperarse, pues aquel suceso se produjo a las 6 de la mañana del 20 de Diciembre, solo aquellos que estuvieron en la universidad durante la madrugada, fueron los que supieron que no era eso, sino que era un suceso producido por una máquina alienígena.

* * *

Todos esperaron con cierta incertidumbre a que hubiese alguna señal, cualquiera, que indicase si los Cybermen fueron derrotados, o no. Desafortunadamente, todo el campus estaba cubierto por una nube de humo, producido tanto por la explosión de la fábrica, como de los aparatos que explotaron a causa del pulso electro-magnético.

De pronto, la puerta de ingreso se abrió, revelando una silueta humanoide, de aspecto irreconocible, un poco alto y andaba cojeando. Para cuando se disipó la cortina de humo, todos pudieron reconocer en aquella silueta al Profesor, solo que un poco chamuscado y ligeramente dañado.

- *Cof, cof* Yo que ustedes, no abriría la universidad el día de hoy. *Cof*- les dijo el Profesor.- Pues parce que va a necesitar una limpieza a fondo.*Cof, cof, cof*.

- ¡Profesor!- le llamaron.

El Profesor volteó a ver a quienes le llamaron, resultó que eran Mark y Alice.

- Hola chicos. *Cof*.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Profesor?

- *Cof* Sí, tranquila.- le respondió.- Solo creo que 'fumé' demasiado esta vez.

Mientras él decía esto último, ambos jóvenes vieron cómo el Profesor exhalaba una pequeña nube de humo, provocando que se rieran ligeramente.

- ¿Qué pasó con los Cybermen?

- Ya no se tendrán que preocupar por ellos, al menos, por ahora.

- ¿Escaparon?

- No, no lo hicieron. Se suicidaron al hacer explotar la Cyber-fábrica, de ahí el humo. Sin embargo,- añadió el Profesor mientras señalaba hacia el cielo- aún hay naves allá arriba, esperando cualquier oportunidad para invadirles, pero no se angustien por eso, pues ustedes, la raza humana, siempre han sobrevivido ante las adversidades. No me sorprendería el que, algún día muy lejano, llegasen al fin del universo.

Todos los oyentes se sintieron más calmados al escuchar eso, por lo que regresaron a sus casas, pensando en que, a pesar de las adversidades, tienen la oportunidad de seguir adelante en el transcurso de la historia.

Después de unos minutos, solamente el Profesor y los dos jóvenes, estaban allí. Había llegado la hora de despedirse.

- Entonces, ¿Te vas?- le preguntó Alice.

-Tengo que. No se puede mantener quieto a un Señor del Tiempo.

- Espera.- le dijo Mark.- ¿Adónde vas?

- Al planeta Medianoche, escuché que es un lugar increíble.

- ¿Planeta Medianoche?... Espera, ¿También eres un alienígena?

- Exacto. Soy un Señor del Tiempo, provengo del planeta Gallifrey.

- ¿Señor del Tiempo? Pues no pareces extraterrestre.

- También tengo más de 900 años, y tampoco lo parezco, ¿O sí?

- Ah... Espera, ¿¡Más de 900 años!?

Luego de que Mark se recuperase del shock que le dejó la noticia, ambos jóvenes se despidieron del Profesor.

- Llegó la hora.- les dijo el Profesor.

- Entonces, ¿Es el adiós?- le preguntó Alice.

- Nop.- le dijo el Profesor.- El tiempo es incomprensible en totalidad, hasta para un Señor del Tiempo, por lo que sólo es un 'Hasta Pronto'.

Alice y Mark sonrieron ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a ese personaje singular que les ayudó cuando le necesitaron.

- Entonces, buena suerte Profesor.- se despidió Mark mientras le daba un apretón de manos.

- Igualmente.- le respondió este.

En el caso de Alice, ella le abrazó mientras le decía.

- Gracias.

- No hay de que.- le contestó el Profesor tratando de corresponder el abrazo, al cual aún no se acostumbraba.

Para cuando se separaron, el Profesor empezó a programar su Manipulador del Vórtice.

- _Auf Wiedersehen_.- se despidió el Profesor apunto de dar el 'salto temporal'_  
_

- Buena suerte, Profesor.

- Igualmente, chicos.

Acto seguido, el Profesor desapareció en una ráfaga de luz.

Mark y Alice se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a ver a su familia, tenían tanto de qué hablarles.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Profesor apareció en un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo inglés, aún más pequeño que el anterior.

- ¡Eh! Esto no es el planeta Medianoche.- se dijo el Profesor, luego le 'regañó' a su Manipulador del Vórtice.- ¿Adónde me trajiste?

De pronto, vio que había mucha gente a su alrededor, pero nadie le había visto. Pareciera que estaban viendo algo más.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué está viendo esta gente?- se dijo el Profesor, pero, cuando levantó la vista hacia lo que veían esas personas, su intriga se convirtió en angustia.

El Sol no se veía como solía verse, de hecho, parecía ser más grande y se podían apreciar las explosiones solares, mas no oírse.

El Profesor entendió de que, lo que estaba viendo, era el Sol desde adentro de un campo de contención planetario.

- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Y para qué el campo de contención?

De pronto escuchó un mensaje, el cual era transmitido por una voz metálica, mediante todo aparato electrónico que pudiese emitir sonidos. El mensaje era:

- _El Prisionero Cero abandonará la residencia humana, o la residencia humana será incinerada._

_- _*Gulp* Estoy en problemas, otra vez.- se dijo el Profesor.- Los Atraxi están aquí.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llega el problema con los Cybermen. Sin embargo, ahora, el Profesor se halla en el mismo pueblo en el que se oculta el prisionero Cero, el cual es buscado por los Atraxi ¿Cómo podrían empeorar las cosas?**

**Trataré de actualizar en cuanto me sea posible.**


	4. ¿Doctor Desarrapado?

El Profesor apareció en un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo inglés, aún más pequeño que el anterior.

- ¡Eh! Esto no es el planeta Medianoche.- se dijo el Profesor, luego le 'regañó' a su Manipulador del Vórtice.- ¿Adónde me trajiste?

De pronto, vio que había mucha gente a su alrededor, pero nadie le había visto. Pareciera que estaban viendo algo más.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué está viendo esta gente?- se dijo el Profesor, pero, cuando levantó la vista hacia lo que veían esas personas, su intriga se convirtió en angustia.

El Sol no se veía como solía verse, de hecho, parecía ser más grande y se podían apreciar las explosiones solares, mas no oírse.

El Profesor entendió de que, lo que estaba viendo, era el Sol desde adentro de un campo de contención planetario.

- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Y para qué el campo de contención?

De pronto escuchó un mensaje, el cual era transmitido por una voz metálica, mediante todo aparato electrónico que pudiese emitir sonidos. El mensaje era:

- _El Prisionero Cero abandonará la residencia humana, o la residencia humana será incinerada._

_- _*Gulp* Estoy en problemas, otra vez.- se dijo el Profesor.- Los Atraxi están aquí.

El Profesor empezó a caminar en círculos, estaba meditando en lo que estaba pasando.

- _"Bien, empecemos.- _se dijo_.- A ver, primero aparezco en un pequeño pueblo al cual no planeaba ir. Luego, toda la gente del lugar se queda viendo al Sol, el cual se ve diferente por un campo de contención puesto por los Atraxi, quienes a su vez están buscando a un tal Prisionero Cero. Por cierto, ¿Quién es este 'Prisionero Cero'?¿Qué hace aquí?¿Qué es aquí?Y más importante, ¿Qué hago aquí?"_

El Profesor empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo fuera de lo normal. Todos estaban viendo, o fotografiando, al Sol. Bueno, casi todos.

Había un chico, por su vestimenta se diría que era un enfermero, que no le prestaba atención a lo sucedido con el Sol, es más, estaba tomando una foto, pero a un sujeto que paseaba a su perro. Este sujeto tenía cara de pocos amigos, además, miraba al Sol como si estuviese acorralado en un callejón sin salida.

- ¿Eh?- se dijo el Profesor.- ¿El Sol se ve de manera extraña y este le fotografía a un tío con cara de encerrado?

El Profesor decidió acercase al enfermero, pero, cuando estuvo a poca distancia de este, un hombre de vestimenta desarrapada pasó corriendo en dirección al enfermero, quitándole el móvil.

- ¿Pero..?- replicó el enfermero.

El hombre desarrapado se dió vuelta y se dirigió al él. El Profesor decidió ver que pasaría con ellos.

- El Sol se apaga, y tu fotografías a un hombre con su perro. ¿Por qué?

Acto seguido, una joven pelirroja con atuendo de policía les dió alcance. El enfermero le saludó.

- ¡Amy!

- ¡Hola!- le contesto la joven, luego se dirigió al hombre de ropa rasgada.- Ahm, este es Rory. Es un amigo.

- Su novio en...- complementó este, pero fué interrumpido por la joven llamada Amy.

- Como un novio.- le cortó ella entre dientes.

El hombre ignoró lo que dijeron.

- Hombre y perro, ¿Por qué?- le preguntó a Rory, quien se quedó viéndole, para luego retroceder mientras decía:

- Oh, dios mío. ¡Es él!...

Amy le cortó.

- Contesta su pregunta, por favor.

- ¡Pero es él!- continuó el enfermero- ¡El doctor! ¡El doctor desarrapado!

- Sí, ha vuelto.- le dijo ella, pareciera que iba a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Pero, era una historia!¡Era un juego...!

El 'Doctor desarrapado' sujetó al enfermero mientras repetía su pregunta, obviamente estaba desesperado.

- ¡El hombre y el perro! ¡DÍMELO YA!

El enfermero, asustado, le respondió.

- Perdón. No puede estar aquí... porque está...

- En el hospital, en coma.- dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Ah, sí- confirmó el enfermero.

- Lo sabía.- dijo el 'Doctor desarrapado'.- Un multiforme, ¿Lo veis? Se disfraza de cualquier cosa, pero necesita un alimentador vivo, un vínculo psíquico con una mente viva, pero inactiva...

De pronto, fué interrumpido por el sujeto del perro. Curiosamente, ambos ladraban.

- ¿Prisionero Cero?- le preguntó el 'doctor desarrapado'.

- _"¿El Prisionero Cero?- _se dijo el Profesor_- ¡Claro! El prófugo buscado por los Atraxi. ¿Pero cómo sabe ese 'Doctor desarrapado' quién es? Doctor desarrapado...¿Acaso será...? No, imposible. Bueno no imposible, pero sí improbable."_

Mientras el Profesor pensaba, todos volvieron a ver el cielo. Una nave estaba volando en el cielo mientras escaneaba el lugar. Esta nave parecía estar hecha de cristal y tenía un gigantesco ojo en su parte inferior.

- _Ya llegaron los Atraxi, pero ¿Cómo llamar su atención?- _se dijo el Profesor.

De repente, el Profesor escuchó la voz del 'doctor desarrapado'.

- La nave de allí arriba está escaneando esta zona en busca de tecnología no-terrestre, y nada es menos terrestre que un destornillador sónico.

Dicho esto, el 'doctor desarrapado' sacó un destornillador sónico y lo encendió. Sin embargo, ese destornillador le resultó familiar al Profesor.

- _Ese destornillador, ¿Por qué me parce haberlo visto antes?-_ se dijo. Luego, una imagen vino a su mente.

_**Flashback**_

_El Doctor se reía mientras murmuraba: E-estoy vivo...¡Estoy vivo! Ja,ja ¡No morí! ja,ja,ja,ja,ja..._

_Lamentablemente esa alegría no le duro mucho, pues un hombre mayor, el cual se hallaba encerrado en una especie de cabina de cristal que compartía un generador con otra que estaba a su costado, empezó a golpear el vidrio que lo encerraba. Cuatro veces golpeó el cristal, el doctor se levantó y el anciano le dijo:_

_- Se han ido ya. Así que, ahora... ¿Podrías dejarme salir?_

_- Sí- le contestó el Doctor con un semblante que indicaba resignación y depresión._

_- Oye... Esto parece estar haciendo mucho ruido.- continuó el hombre._

_- El Amo... dejó el reactor funcionando... Se ha sobrecargado._

_- Eso es malo... ¿No?_

_- Ah...Nop. Pues el proceso de descarga se realiza ahí dentro. Es vidrio Bimbocci, lo contiene... Hay 500 mil radios apunto de inundarlo._

_- Oh...jeje- dijo el anciano.- Pues será mejor que me saques._

_El Doctor asintió._

_- Salvo que se ha vuelto crítico...- le dijo mientras el rostro del anciano palidecía.- Si tocas un control, se inunda.- sacó un destornillador sónico- Ni esto serviría_

**_Fin Flashback_**

- "_El destornillador era del Doctor. Entonces, el 'Doctor desarrapado' en realidad es... ¡No manches! ¿El Doctor? ¡Ja!, pues ha de haberse regenerado... Me pregunto si será una regeneración anterior o posterior a la última vez que nos encontramos."_

El destornillador parecía estar funcionando bien, todos los aparatos eléctricos empezaron a encenderse y, unos cuantos, explotaron. Los Atraxi notaron eso, por lo que empezaron a acercarse a donde se encontraban el Doctor y el Prisionero Cero.

Sin embargo, el plan del Doctor se arruinó. Su destornillador sónico se quemó, cayéndose al suelo.

- ¡No! ¡No hagas eso!- gruñó entre dientes el Doctor.

Los Atraxi perdieron la señal del destornillador, por lo que se retiraron.

- ¡No! ¡Vuelvan! ¡Está aquí!- les gritó el Doctor- ¡El Prisionero Cero está aquí!

Mientras el Doctor seguía gritando, el Prisionero Cero se retiró, fundiéndose en el alcantarillado.

- Doctor,- le dijo Amy.- la alcantarilla. Se fundió y se fué por la alcantarilla.

- Por supuesto que sí.- le respondió este.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- ... Se oculta en forma humana. Debemos hacer que salga a la luz.- le dijo el Doctor, luego se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.- Sin Tardis, sin destornillador, 17 minutos. Vamos, piensa ¡Piensa!

Mientras el Doctor pensaba, él y los dos chicos que estaban con él, se dirigieron a la alcantarilla por la que se escapó el Prisionero Cero. A su vez, el Profesor se mantuvo oculto mientra pensaba.

- _"Veamos, el Prisionero Cero escapó, los Atraxi amenazan el planeta para hacer que salga y el Doctor está aquí. Usualmente no me preocuparía, pero parece que él recién se ha regenerado, sería riesgozo si me llegase a ver y me reconociese, por lo que he de ayudarle, procurando que no me vea, al menos, no por ahora."_

Después de pensar aquello, el Profesor llegó a oír lo que decían.

- ¿Cómo ha podido aparecer el mismo día que ellos, el mismo minuto?- le preguntó Amy al Doctor.

- Le buscan a él, pero me siguieron a mí.- le contestó este.- Me vieron a través de la grieta y me localizaron.

- ¿¡De qué esta hablando!?- intervino el enfermero.

- Enfermero, el teléfono.- le dijo el Doctor.

- ¿Cómo puede ser el real? ¡Nunca fué real!

- El móvil, ahora.- le ordenó mientras le quitaba el móvil.- ¡Dámelo!

- Era sólo un juego.- continuó Rory.- Éramos niños. Me hacías disfrazarme de él.

El Doctor ignoró lo dicho por el enfermero y le preguntó.

- ¿Son todos los pacientes en coma?

- Sí.

- No, son el multiforme. Ocho formas, ocho disfraces para el Prisionero Cero.

- Pero, tenía un perro.- le interrumpió Amy.- ¿Hay un perro en coma?

- Si el paciente sueña con un perro, el Prisionero Cero tiene un perro.- le contestó, luego le dijo a Amy- ¡El portátil! ¿Cómo se llama?- volteó adonde Rory- Él no, el que era guapo.

- Gracias. - contestó Rory sarcásticamente.

- ¡Jeff!- le contestó Amy.

- Ah, Gracias.- repitió el enfermero.

- Tenía un portátil, en su bolsa. Un portátil.- continuó el Doctor con un tono optimista- ¡Bolsa grande, portátil grande! ¡Necesito el portátil de Jeff! ¡Id al hospital! ¡Sacad a todo el mundo del pabellón! ¡Que no quede nadie! ¡Llamadme cuando hayáis terminado!

Dicho esto, los tres se separaron. El Doctor hacia donde ese tal Jeff, mientras Amy y el enfermero fueron hacia el hospital. Después de que se fueron, el Profesor se acercó y recogió al destornillador sónico del Doctor.

- ¿Por qué lo dejó aquí? Si es fácil de reparar... Ah, claro. La Tardis puede crear otro. En ese caso, creo que lo repararé, y lo conservaré, después de todo, nunca se sabe, tal vez lo necesite.

El Profesor se dirigió a los demás artefactos destruidos por el destornillador, usando sus piezas para repararlo, cosa que le tomó solo un par de minutos.

- Listo. A ver si funciona.- se dijo el Profesor mientra encendía el destornillador para detener a un camión de bomberos que se había 'fugado' al ser encendido por el mismo destornillador, no hace mucho.

- Excelente. Funciona a perfectamente.- se dijo el Profesor mientras guardaba el destornillador en su saco e iba buscando al Doctor.- Ahora, ¿Dónde vivirá ese tal Jeff?

De pronto, vio salir al Doctor de una de las casas, estaba tan concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer, que no vió al Profesor a su costado.

- Bien, necesito una forma rápida de llegar al hospital, pero ¿cómo?...- se decía este mirando a su alrededor, hasta que vió al camión de bomberos estacionado.- ¡Perfecto!

El Doctor subió en el camión e intentó encenderlo.

- Vamos, enciende, enciende, ¡Enciende!

El Profesor decidió ayudarle encendiendo el camión con ayuda del destornillador sónico. Afortunadamente, el Doctor estaba tan distraído, que no llegó a oír el destornillador.

- ¡Sí!- gritó el Doctor mientras arrancaba el camión.- ¡Al hospital!

El Profesor vió cómo se iba el Doctor en aquel camión. Luego se puso a pensar.

- _"Bueno, parece que ya tiene todo planeado, solo me queda esperar."- _vió la hora en el reloj de una tienda.- Quedan 12 minutos... 12 minutos, ¿Qué hacer en 12 minutos?

De pronto, su Manipulador del Vórtice empezó a sonar, emitía un extraño pitido, no era muy fuerte, pero sí era irritante.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo el Profesor.- Un momento... ¡Claro! Seré despistado. Si el Doctor está aquí, también lo está su Tardis. Ehm... Debe de estar en reparaciones. Eso habrá alterado al Manipulador, por eso llegué aquí, después de todo, técnicamente, el Manipulador proviene de la Tardis, ¿Entiendes?.

Después de decir eso, el Profesor volteó como si buscase algo, o alguien.

- Oh, claro. Olvide que estoy solo.- se dijo.- "_¿__Tan rápido me acostumbre a hablar con alguien más? Habrá que hacer algo al respecto, pero no por ahora._"

Luego de eso, recordó su problema de transporte.

- ¡Cáspita!"_'¿Dónde aprendí a decir eso?_" Me olvidé del problema con mi Manipulador del Vórtice. Tengo que encontrar la Tardis, aunque esté en reparaciones, sigue liberando las partículas que usé para la elaboración de esto. Ahora, ¿Dónde estará?

Mientras el Profesor pensaba en dónde estaría la Tardis del Doctor, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. No tardó mucho en notar cierto dato curioso: Mientras más se acercaba a una parte específica de los límites del pueblo, el pitido se hacía más fuerte.

- ¡Bingo!"_¿Qué estoy diciendo?_" Si el Manipulador del Vórtice empieza a sonar más fuerte, ¡Es porque la fuente del problema esta cerca!

Acto seguido, usando su dispositivo temporal a modo de brújula, el Profesor llegó a una casa de un tamaño más o menos grande. En el jardín de aquella casa, estaba la Tardis del Doctor.

- ¡Al fin! Aquí esta. Vaya, parece que mi hipótesis era correcta, esta en reparaciones, pero casi acaba. Creo que mejor empiezo a reparar el Manipulador del Vórtice, vaya, ya me estoy cansando de llamarle así. Bueno, eso será después. Ahora a trabajar.

Dicho esto, el Profesor empezó a reemplazar la entrada al Vórtice Temporal de su Manipulador. Le tomó d minutos.

- Listo.- se oye un sonido desde la Tardis.- Y justo a tiempo diría yo, la Tardis terminó de repararse... ¡Un momento! Significa que el Doctor está en camino. ¿Habrá capturado ya al Prisionero Cero? Espero que no se olvide de que el acto de los Atraxi de incinerar el planeta va en contra de la Proclamación de las Sombras, artículo 57, creo... ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me acostumbré a tener alguien con quien hablar? Es insoportable el hablar solo."_¡Momento!¿No es lo que hago ahora?_" ¡Diantres!... Debo conseguir un compañero, no me hace bien el estar solo.

De pronto, el Profesor llegó a oír que alguien se acercaba corriendo.

- ¿Será el Doctor?... El campo de contención no está, por lo que deben haberse ido los Atraxi, perfecto... ¡Cáspita, viene el Doctor! Tengo que evitar que me vea, después de todo, no sé si es una encarnación pasada o futura a nuestro último encuentro._  
_

El Profesor entró en un pequeño cobertizo, el cual se hallaba a unos metros de la Tardis. El Doctor no tardó en llegar. El Profesor se puso a vigilar para estar al tanto de cuándo será seguro salir.

El Doctor se acercó a su Tardis, abrió la puerta y empezó a observarla.

- ¡Mírate!- le dijo el Doctor a su Tardis. Su tono de voz indicaba asombro y alegría- Ah, ¡Qué cosa tan sexy! ¡Mírate!

Después de decir eso, el Doctor entró en la Tardis y desapareció con ella, justo al mismo tiempo en el que Amy y Rory, los dos chicos que le acompañaban, llegaron para verlo irse.

Amy se quedo un rato viendo el lugar donde había estado la Tardis, su rostro revelaba tristeza y decepción. Mientras ella se iba, el Profesor empezó a pensar.

- _"Tal parece que ella quería ir con él. Claro que, él no pudo recogerle. Su Tardis está como nueva, tiene que dar un viaje de práctica para asegurarse de que nada salga mal en sus viajes. Ya volverá. Bueno, creo que es momento de que también me vaya."_

Entonces, el Profesor empezó a programar su Manipulador del Vórtice.

- Por favor, esta vez no me falles.- le dijo el Profesor.- ¡Al planeta Medianoche!

El Profesor activó su dispositivo y desapareció.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del espacio, una pequeña nave lanzadera se hallaba volando hacia el planeta medianoche. Su único tripulante, una chica, de aparentemente unos 16 años, estaba conduciendo tranquilamente, pensando en qué le esperará en dicho planeta, hasta que, de repente, su nave empieza a presentar turbulencias.

- ¿Eh?¿Qué está pasando?- se dijo.

De pronto, el panel de controles le señaló que había algo, o alguien en su bodega de carga. La joven activó el piloto automático y fué a revisar qué era lo que entró a su nave.

Pegó su oído a la entrada de la bodega, alcanzando a oir a cierta voz extraña quejarse.

- * Bonk*¡Auch! Mi cabeza... ¡Hey! ¿Otra vez? ¿¡Cuando me llevarás a donde te digo!?- decía la que, al parecer, era la voz de un hombre.- ¿Adónde me trajiste esta vez?... ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- se oyen unos pasos dirigiéndose a la pared opuesta, cosa que aprovechó la joven para entrar en la bodega para atrapar al polizón, quien se decía- Bueno, al menos estoy en el espacio, ¿Pero en qué parte?

En ese mismo instante, la joven le dió un golpe en la nuca al extraño, dejándole inconsciente. Mientras el cuerpo se desplomaba, este dejó caer un extraño aparato de punta azul.

A la joven le llamó la atención dicho objeto, no por lo extraño, sino porque le resultaba familiar.

- Este aparato... ¿Dónde lo vi antes?- se dijo mientras trataba de recordar.- Espera un segundo... ¿Acaso será...? ¿Será posible?... ¿Papá?

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de hoy.**

**Tal vez fué algo corto, pero prometo cambiar eso con el siguiente.**

**Una pregunta: ¿Reconocen a la chica de la nave lanzadera?**


	5. El Llanto de Medianoche

El Profesor despertó apoyado en una de las paredes de la bodega, por alguna razón estaba allí. Lo último que recordaba era que, mientras divagaba sobre dónde estaba, algo o alguien le golpeó.

- Agh, mi cabeza, otra vez...- se dijo.

- ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- le dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién?- respondió el Profesor, buscando a su interlocutor.- ¿Quién dijo eso?

- A tu izquierda.

El Profesor volteó, viendo a una joven, adolescente tal vez. Ella era rubia, de piel blanca, mirada profunda y curiosa y estatura media-baja. Vestía algo parecido a una especie de uniforme militar.

- Veo que al fin despiertas.- le dijo ella.

- Ah... Sí...- le contestó el Profesor.- Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Que quién soy?- le respondió ella con un tono de sorpresa y tristeza.- ¿Qué no me recuerdas?

- Perdona que lo diga pero, ¿Debería?

La joven se deprimió al oír eso, lo que provocó que empezara a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. El Profesor no sabía que hacer, después de todo, ha estado solo durante siglos, era obvio que desconocía el cómo alentar a alguien deprimido.

- "_Puede que no conozca a esta chica, pero me siento culpable por hacerle llorar... ¿Qué hago?_"- pensó el Profesor mientras veía a la joven.

Por muy extraño que le fuese, el Profesor creyó que lo mejor sería darle un abrazo y tratar de consolarla. Cosa que hizo lentamente.

- Y-Ya, tranquila.- le dijo un tanto confundido- ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Cómo no voy a llorar si mi propio padre no me recuerda?

Aquellas palabras le chocaron al Profesor.

- ¿Padre?- le contestó- Disculpa, pero no sé de qué me hablas yo no soy tu padre.

- ¿Cómo que no? Explica esto- sacó el destornillador sónico- y cómo llegaste aquí de repente.

- Ah, claro.- le dijo el Profesor, entendiendo lo que pasó.- "_Si reconoce el destornillador del Doctor, entonces debe pensar que yo soy él. Vaya, ahora que lo pienso, es un poco incómodo._" Lo siento pero, como dije, no soy tu padre.

- ¡Sí lo eres!

- No, no lo soy. Tú debes ser la hija del Doctor, por lo tanto, no eres mi hija.

- ¿¡Qué!?- dijo ella, rompiendo el abrazo- ¿Y qué haces con esto, si es de él?

- A eso voy, cálmate.- le dijo el Profesor en pose defensiva.- El destornillador sónico sí era de él. Pero se quemó, por lo que yo lo reparé y conservé.

- Entonces, ¿quién eres?

- Soy el Profesor, un antiguo amigo de tu padre. Lamento tu confusión pero, ¿cómo me confundiste con él?

Ella se sonrojó apenada.

- Verás, como vi que llevabas el destornillador, ropa casi formal, una forma muy especial para expresarte, un peinado extraño y apareciste de la nada, pensé que eras mi papá. Perdón por eso.

- Descuida, no hay problema. Por cierto, ¿Tú me golpeaste?

Ella se limitó a afirmar con su cabeza, sin mirarle a la cara. El Profesor se levantó rápidamente, dándole un ligero susto a la joven.

- ¡Ja! Pues eres muy hábil niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- J-Jenny.

- Pues, es un placer Jenny. No te preocupes por el malentendido, quedó en el pasado.- le dijo mientras empezaba a ajustar su dispositivo temporal- Ahora, si me permites, me tengo que ir.

- ¡Espera! ¿Adónde vas?

- Al planeta Medianoche, o al menos eso intento.

- ¡Pero qué casualidad! Yo también voy hacia allá. ¿Se puede saber qué planeas hacer allí?

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? El planeta Medianoche es un planeta de retiro, un 'hotel estelar' si prefieres llamarlo así.

- ¿U-un hotel?

- Sip, planeaba quedarme allí por un par de días, después de todo, pasar siglos encerrado en un bucle temporal, en medio de una guerra interminable, siempre es estresante.

- ¿Estuviste en una guerra?

- Sí, al igual que tu padre. La gran guerra del Tiempo. Claro que, yo no participé directamente en ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Verás- le explico el Profesor un tanto apenado.- Yo estaba en el equipo de suministros, me encargaba de atender a los demás, tanto a los refugiados, como a los soldados que llegaban a por municiones.

- Osea que no eres un soldado.

- Ah... no. No realmente.

- Oh.

Se quedaron callados por uno minutos, hasta que el Profesor rompió el hielo.

- ¿Y tú?¿Qué planeas hacer allí?

- ¿Eh? Ah, quería explorar el planeta, ver si había algo en él que valiese la pena ver, pero ahora que dices que es un hotel, creo que significa que no hay nada interesante allí, ¿no crees?

- Oh, al contrario.- le contestó el Profesor.- Lo convirtieron en hotel por ser absolutamente hermoso, ¿Sabías que tiene una cascada hecha de zafiros?

- ¿En serio?

- Ya lo creo.

Jenny se puso a pensar en las cosas que podrían haber allí.

- Entonces... Si vamos al mismo lugar ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? Claro, si no te molesta.

El Profesor se puso a pensar.

- "_Tal vez sea buena idea, después de todo, no le tengo mucha confianza a este chisme que no ha hecho más que llevarme a lugares desconocidos. Además, me hará bien tener a alguien con quién hablar._"

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?- le dijo a Jenny.

Ella sonrió y dijo mientras se levantaba:

- Entonces, vamos. Tenemos un planeta al que visitar.

- Ah, yo me quedaré un rato más. Tengo un poco de sueño.

- Como quieras.- le contestó Jenny mientras salía de la bodega.

El Profesor se puso a pensar.

- "_Bueno, tal parece que ya conseguí compañía, aunque sea momentánea. Curiosamente esta compañía es, ni más, ni menos, que la hija del Doctor. Yo pensé que, después de lo que pasó en Gallifrey, estaría empeñado en ya no formar un familia. Pero bueno, era su decisión. Me pregunto quién sera la madre... No se me ocurre nadie, la vida del Doctor es demasiado impredecible como para que mantenga un relación con alguien. Entonces, de ser así, ¿De dónde vino ella? Bueno, eso no es algo muy importante. Sin embargo, algo que si me intriga es si ella es completamente una Dama del Tiempo, o solo en parte._"

Tan centrado estuvo el Profesor en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de cuando aterrizaron. Después de un rato, mientras el Profesor aún divagaba, Jenny entró de nuevo en la bodega, diciéndole:

- Ya llegamos, pero está cerrado.

- ¿Cerrado? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, pero afuera hay un androide de información que está anunciando que el planeta ha sido abandonado.

- ¿Dónde esta ese androide?

- Afuera, en lo que sería la recepción.

- Vamos, tengo que hablar con él.

Ambos salieron de la nave y se dirigieron a la recepción, donde se hallaba un androide.

- Bienvenidos al planeta Medianoche.- les dijo.- Lamentablemente, este hotel se haya cerrado por razones privadas. Por favor, retírense del planeta cuanto antes, por su seguridad.

- ¿Seguridad?- le dijo el Profesor.- Suena interesante, ¿No lo crees, Jenny?

- Creo que sí.

- Bien.- continuó el Profesor, volteando hacia el androide.- Dime, ¿Por qué debemos dejar el planeta?

- Por su seguridad.- le contestó el androide.

- ¿Seguridad de qué?

- Información clasificada.

- Conque clasificada, ¿Eh?- le dijo el Profesor.- Bien, observa esto Jenny.- luego se dirigió de nuevo al recepcionista y lo escaneó con el destornillador.- Escúchame bien. Anulación de interfaz, acceso al protocolo de seguridad 27.

- Información.- le dijo el androide.- Haga su pregunta.

- ¿Qué tal?- le dijo el Profesor a Jenny.- Bien, responde, ¿Cuál es el problema de seguridad?

- El hotel está comprometido, pronto el planeta será inhabitable.

- ¿Inhabitable? ¿Por qué?

- Por la presencia de fallas en la base del Hotel.

- ¿Qué clase de fallas? ¿Qué es tan peligroso como para dejar el planeta vacío?

- Los Ángeles Llorosos.- concluyó el androide.

La expresión del Profesor cambió a una de temor. Jenny no comprendía el porqué de eso.

- No entiendo, ¿Qué son los Ángeles Llorosos?

- Son problemas, y problemas muy graves.- le contestó el Profesor.- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

- Es demasiado tarde.- les dijo el Androide, produciendo un fuerte escalofrío en ambos viajeros.

- ¿C-cómo que es demasiado tarde?- le preguntó Jenny.

- Se les advirtió retirarse.- le contestó el androide.- Este hotel está colapsando.

- ¿Cuánto nos queda para salir de aquí?- le preguntó el Profesor.

- 5 minutos.

- En ese caso, solo queda una cosa por hacer.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Jenny.

- ¡Largarnos de aquí! ¡Corre!- le dijo mientras la sujetaba del brazo y se dirigía a la salida.

Jenny no comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta que vió como el hotel empezaba a sacudirse.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¡El hotel ha colapsado!- le contestó el Profesor- ¡Se está viniendo abajo, con nosotros en él!

Al oír eso, Jenny empezó a correr más rápido. Momentos después, ya estaban apunto de alcanzar su nave, pero, justo cuando iban a llegar a esta, el piso se abrió, llevándoselos bajo tierra, con nave y hotel, los cuales resultaron gravemente dañados. Para cuando llegaron al suelo, quedaron inconscientes.

Jenny fué la primera en despertar. Se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde cayó y empezó a buscar al Profesor con la mirada.

- ¿¡Profesor!?

- Estoy bien.- respondió este con voz un tanto lastimera.- Sólo que caí de espalda.

- ¿Dónde está?-le preguntó Jenny mientras se levantaba y caminaba, hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño relieve en el suelo.

- ¡Ay!- gritó el Profesor.

- ¿¡Está bien, Profesor!? ¿Dónde está?

- Mira bajo tus pies...- le contestó.

Ella lo hizo, viendo que se había parado sobre él, se encontraba cubierto de tierra y con cara de dolor.

- P-perdón- le dijo ella mientras se bajaba de él.- No lo vi ahí abajo.

- No te preocupes.- le dijo el Profesor.- Créeme cuando te digo que he pasado cosas peores que esta caída.

- No lo sabía.

- No te preocupes.- le dijo mientras se levantaba.- Agh, mi espalda me está matando, pero eso es lo de menos, ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de la nave, o del hotel.

- ¿Tan mal terminó todo? Bueno, eso no importa ya, tenemos que salir de aquí, sobretodo si hay Ángeles Llorosos por aquí.

- ¿Qué es un Ángel Lloroso? Nunca me lo explicaste.

El Profesor se mantuvo callado por un momento, tenía que recuperarse de la caída. Después de unos momentos, le dijo:

- Los Ángeles Llorosos son las formas de vida más mortal, poderosa y malvada que la evolución ha producido jamás. Son los psicópatas asesinos excepcionales, te matan dejándote vivir.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Los Ángeles Llorosos pueden enviarte a otra época pasada, en otro lugar, dejándote vivir allí mientras ellos se alimentan de la energía temporal de la vida que hubieses tenido si no te hubiesen enviado al pasado. Claro que, también pueden matarte rompiéndote el cuello. Cuentan con un mecanismo de defensa denominado 'Bloqueo Cuántico', no existen cuando son observados, se convierten en una estatua de piedra. No puedes matar a una piedra, pero entonces, parpadeas y... bueno, son capaces de moverse a velocidades increíbles, con lo que te haces una idea de lo que pasaría.

- ¿Y ellos se hallan aquí?- le preguntó Jenny, a lo que el Profesor se limitó a asentir afirmativamente.- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos escapar.

- Oh, claro que podemos.- le dijo el Profesor mientras le mostraba su Manipulador del Vórtice.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un Manipulador del Vórtice Temporal, permite a su usuario viajar a través del espacio-tiempo, pero es una manera un tanto incómoda de viajar.

- ¿Así llegaste a mi nave?

- Sí, aunque, para ser sincero, había programado las coordenadas del planeta Medianoche. No sé cómo terminé allí realmente.

- Entonces, ¿No puedes controlarlo?

- No totalmente, es algo inestable, pero efectivo. Además, es nuestra única salida.

- Creo que tienes razón. Vayámonos de aquí.

El Profesor programo el dispositivo, sujetó a Jenny por el brazo, y activó el Manipulador.

Muy para sorpresa suya, no funcionó. El manipulador no servía.

- ¿Qué? No, no,no,no,no,no. ¡No, por favor! ¡No ahora!

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Jenny.

- El Manipulador no funciona. Estamos estancados... Y también vigilados.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Las partículas que iban a permitir nuestro acceso al Vórtice Temporal han desaparecido, se las han llevado.

-¿Llevado? ¿Por quién?

El Profesor se dió vuelta mientras señalaba hacia un punto fijo atrás de ellos y decía con un tono que helaba la sangre:

- Por ellos.

Jenny volteó, y lo que vió le provocó escalofríos.

Un grupo de Ángeles Llorosos se hallaba cerca de ellos.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- No parpadees.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡Qué no parpadees! No parpadees, no desvíes la mirada de ellos. Si dejas de verlos, aunque sea por un mili-segundo, puede que sea la última vez que lo hagas.- le dijo el Profesor- Tenemos suerte de que se hallen iluminados por la luz de los cristales del planeta, pero eso no durará mucho, pues no podemos quedarnos aquí.

- Entonces...

- Retrocedamos lentamente, sin dejar de verlos.

- E-está bien.

Ambos retrocedieron, sin apartar la vista de los Ángeles en ningún momento. Finalmente, encontraron una puerta que conducía al almacén del hotel. Entraron allí, y cerraron la puerta tan rápido como pudieron, apoyándose en ella para evitar que la abrieran.

- Eso estuvo cerca.- le dijo Jenny

- Sí, súper cerca.- le dijo el Profesor.

Acto seguido, ambos empezaron a reírse. No tenían idea de porqué, pero lo hicieron.

- Eso fue aterrador.- dijo Jenny mientras sonreía.

- ¡Ja! Claro que lo fué.- le contestó el Profesor, luego se levantó y continuó.- Pero, tenemos que avanzar, puede que no sean los únicos aquí. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

De pronto, ambos alcanzaron a oír un pitido, provenía del dispositivo en la muñeca del Profesor.

- ¿Es normal que haga eso?- le preguntó Jenny.

- Ehm... No, pero no te preocupes.- le contestó.- Sólo pasa eso cuando... ¡Cáspita!¡Esto es imposible!- continuó mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa- Bueno, no imposible, solo algo improbable... ¡Pero, aún así es increíble!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- La última vez que hizo eso, fue porque se había sincronizado con una nave espacio-temporal, en otras palabra, la Tardis de tu padre.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que puede que él haya venido?

- Ah... puede que sí. Pero, también puede que haya otra Tardis por aquí, lo cual explicaría también la presencia de los Ángeles Llorosos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Como te dije antes, ellos se alimentan energía temporal, ¿Qué tiene más de esa energía que una Máquina del Tiempo?

- Entonces, ellos también la buscan.

- Sip, pero nosotros llevamos la ventaja.

- ¿Cómo?

- Con esto.- el Profesor señaló el Manipulador del Vórtice.- El Manipulador del Vórtice nos puede servir como un detector para la Tardis.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- le preguntó Jenny mientras le jalaba del brazo.

Ella y el Profesor salieron del almacén, estando atentos al pitido del dispositivo del Profesor. Mientras andaban, el Profesor pensaba.

- _" Bien, veamos que ha tenido el día de hoy: Un hotel clausurado, lo cual fue causado por los Ángeles Llorosos que nos están siguiendo, estoy con la hija del Doctor, quien de seguro estará más que molesto con el hecho de que la haya metido en esto. Ahora, mi manipulador del vórtice esta descompuesto, pero, aunque no sé si fue buena o mala suerte, hay una Tardis por aquí cerca, la cual, además de poder sacarnos de aquí, parece ser la que atrajo a los Ángeles Llorosos a este planeta."_

- Está bien,Profesor? Se ha quedado callado por un buen rato.

- Tranquila, estoy bien ¿Qué podría pasar?

Justo es ese momento, entraron a una habitación, la cual estaba llena de Ángeles Llorosos.

- Hay frases que debería dejar de decir.- se dijo el Profesor.

* * *

**_Bien, hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Las cosas se le complicaron al Profesor, ¿Cómo burlará a esos Ángeles Llorosos?_**

**_Continuará en el siguiente capítulo._**


	6. Un Escape Exitoso

_**Aquí está la segunda parte. **_

* * *

Jenny y el Profesor se hallaban rodeados de Ángeles Llorosos, todos se cubrían los ojos. Algo que se podía notar en estos Ángeles era el hecho de que todos estaban apuntando un contenedor cilíndrico de color blanco.

- ¿Por qué se cubren los ojos?- le preguntó Jenny al Profesor.

- Por que hay demasiados de ellos en este lugar.- le contestó este- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que pasaba cuando los veías?

-Sí, ¿Por?

- Porque también ocurre cuando son vistos por otro de su especie, por eso se cubren los ojos, pues si se cruzan con los de otro Ángel Lloroso, se quedarían petrificados para toda la eternidad.- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el contenedor- Su gran ventaja, también es su mayor maldición. De ahí que se les llame Ángeles Llorosos.

- Qué horrible.

- Tal vez, pero gracias a eso podemos pasar entre ellos sin problemas, claro, al menos hasta que quedemos a oscuras. En ese momente será momento de correr.

- ¿Cuántas horas de luz nos quedan?

- Como unas 2 horas, tal vez menos.- le dijo el Profesor mientras escaneaba el contenedor con el destornillador sónico.

- Tenemos que apurarnos en hallar esa nave.- le dijo Jenny.

- No hace falta.- le contestó el Profesor mientras observaba los resultados del escaneo.

- ¿Cómo que no hace falta? ¿La encontraste?

- Ah... Sí.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó ella ilusionada.

- Aquí, frente a nosotros- le aclaró el Profesor, señalando el cilindro blanco.

- Eso no es una nave, ¡Es un contenedor!

- Es una Tardis camuflada como contenedor, ¿Por qué otra razón estarían los Ángeles cuidándola?

- ¿La están cuidando?

- ¿Qué no ves que todos se dirigen hacia ella?

- Entonces, si ya la encontraron, ¿Por qué no han entrado?

- Ha de estar asegurada, necesitan una llave para poder ingresar, una llave que no tienen.

- De ser así, ¿Cómo entraremos nosotros?

- Debemos encontrar esa llave antes que ellos. Pero también tenemos que alejarlos de aquí, o nos atacaran en cuanto la consigamos.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos cuál es la llave correcta? Recuerda que esto era un hotel, debe haber cualquier cantidad de llaves.

- Con esto.- le contestó sacando el Destornillador Sónico- Con esto podremos reconocer a la llave correcta de cualquier otra que se encuentre por aquí. Por ahora, sería mejor irnos a otra parte.

- Tienes razón, vámonos.

- Ah... Una cosa más.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Si te fijas por allá- le dijo mientras señalaba hacia la otra parte de la habitación.- Verás que esa pared es en realidad una escotilla, por lo que podemos decir que este lugar era el estacionamiento.

- Y eso es importante porque...

- Porque podríamos deshacernos de todos estos Ángeles con solo abrir la escotilla, dejando que salgan hacia el exterior, librándonos de ellos.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hacemos?

- Porque podríamos perder también nuestro único medio escape.

- Entonces, el abrir la escotilla pasa a ser un 'Plan B'.

- Ah... Sí, puede ser.

Ambos salieron de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos para evitar que los Ángeles les siguieran. Entonces, el Profesor sacó su destornillador sónico, y empezó a inspeccionar mientra caminaba.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Jenny

- Busco algún rastro de la llave.- le contestó- Al ser la llave de una Tardis, irradia pequeñas señales casi imperceptibles, claro, a menos que tengas algo con que rastrear esas señales.

- Y nosotros tenemos el destornillador que reparaste.

- Correcto.

- Bien, entonces vamos de una vez.

- De acuerdo- le contestó el Profesor.- Pero primero te hago saber que hay que estar atentos en todo momento. Podría haber un Ángel oculto en cualquiera de estos pasillos. ¿Entendiste?

- Claro, no hay problema.

Los dos empezaron a caminar por los pasillos. Mientras el Profesor escaneaba por donde pasaban, Jenny verificaba si había algún Ángel siguiéndoles. Se mantuvieron en eso por un buen rato.

- ¡Bingo!- gritó el Profesor- Estamos cerca.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. La señal se ha vuelto más fuerte.- le dijo mientras volteaba hacia una puerta, abriéndola y permitiéndoles ver un largo pasadizo, en el cual se hallaba un Ángel Lloroso. Además, una luz proveniente del exterior iluminaba fuertemente diversas partes del camino.

- Esto es malo.- dijo el Profesor.

- No, ¿En serio?- le contestó Jenny- Hay que apurarnos, solo nos queda 1 hora de luz, después de eso, los Ángeles llorosos serán capaces de venir tras nosotros.

- A eso hay que sumarle el hecho de que, tarde o temprano, el planeta en sí nos podría matar.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que el planeta podría matarnos?

- Sí, eh... Se me olvidó decírtelo. La luz del planeta es demasiado fuerte, debido al cristal del que se compone. Aparte de eso, su atmósfera es tóxica y radioactiva.

- ¿Qué tan peligrosa es esa luz?

- Lo suficiente como para matarte en 10 segundos, tanto por la luz, como por la radiación. Los vidrios protectores nos darían unos 5 o 10 segundos extra, pero no más que eso.

- ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar decirme eso?- le dijo mientras le golpeaba en el brazo.

- ¡Auch!... Creo que me lo merecía, pero aún así duele, si que tienes fuerza.

- Lo sé.- le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa- Ahora sigamos.

- Quédate aquí. Yo iré a por la llave.

- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí con eso?

- Mientras no le veas, estarás bien. Toma en cuenta que necesitamos hallar rápido esa llave y que nos queda poco tiempo de luz.

- Pero, ¿Y las luces del hotel?

- No servirían. Ellos pueden interferir las corrientes eléctricas, provocando que estas fallen. Por eso debes quedarte aquí, necesito que veas a aquel Ángel, sin parpadear, para que pueda pasar.

- Esta bien. Pero date prisa.

- ¡No te olvides de no parpadear!- le gritó el Profesor mientras se alejaba por aquel pasadizo, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado a la luz del exterior.- ¡Y no le mires a los ojos!

Jenny no despegó su mirada de aquel Ángel ni por un segundo, pero se le empezaban a cansar los ojos.

- ¡Date Prisa!- le gritó al Profesor- ¡Se me está cansando la vista!

- ¡Un momento! ¡Ya casi llego!

Jenny trató de seguir sin parpadear.

Mientras tanto, el Profesor se hallaba cerca del final del pasadizo. Continuó avanzando hasta que llego a ver donde la señal era más fuerte, una puerta sellada al final del pasadizo. La mala fortuna hizo que aquella puerta se encontrara bajo la luz del exterior.

- ¡No puede ser!- gritó mientras trataba de ver cómo salir de esa situación.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Jenny desde lejos.- ¿Encontraste la llave?

- ¡Algo así..!- le contestó.- ¿Ahora qué hago?... ¡Eureka! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¡El destornillador sónico!

El Profesor usó su destornillador para abrir aquella puerta.

- ¡Sí!- gritó con alegría, al menos hasta que vió que la puerta se volvía a cerrar- ¡No!... ¿Cómo pasó eso?... Debe ser por un cierre de seguridad, la puerta permanecerá cerrada hasta que se desactive el cierre desde afuera... ¿¡Por qué me pasa esto a mi!?

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Jenny.

- Ah... ¡Sí, tranquila!- Luego se puso a pensar- "_Vale, sólo tengo segundos para cruzar, debe ser un seguro muy fuerte para mantener a ese Ángel lejos de la llave. ¿Pero cómo entraré yo?_"

De pronto, alguien tocó el hombro del Profesor, el estaba tan distraído en su mente, por lo que pegó un brinco por el susto.

- ¡Uagh!- gritó mientras se volteaba, llegando a ver que era Jenny quien le tocó el hombro. Ella seguía mirando al Ángel desde su nueva posición.- ¿¡Jenny!? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, y sin despegar la mirada del Ángel?

- Fuí soldado en el planeta Messaline. Ahí fué donde nací.

- ¿Messaline? ¿Qué no estaba deshabitado?

- Lo estaba, hasta que llegó mi papá.

- Ah, claro, el Doctor. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está eso de que eres la hija del Doctor?

- Por ahora estamos contra el Tiempo. Te lo diré cuando salgamos de este planeta, ¿Esta bien?

- Bien... Espera, ¿Dijiste que fuiste soldado?

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- Osea que sabes cómo afrontar situaciones de riesgo.

- Así es.

- "_El Doctor se hará una furia si se entera de esto, pero es nuestra única salida._" Necesito que traigas la llave, se encuentra tras esa puerta, puedo abrirla, pero sólo por unos segundos.- le dijo- ¿Crees que podrías llegar adentro antes de que se cierre?

- Sin problema alguno.- le contestó Jenny, aún sin dejar de mirar al Ángel de piedra.

- Bien. A mi señal, dejas de ver el Ángel y corres lo más rápido que puedas hacia la puerta que tienes a la izquierda.

- Está bien.

- Lista...- le dijo el Profesor mientras levantaba el destornillador hacia la puerta y volteaba hacia el Ángel que miraba Jenny- ¡Ahora!

El Profesor activó el destornillador, lo que le sirvió a Jenny como señal para empezar a correr. Para cuando la puerta se empezaba a cerrar, Jenny logró pasar a otro lado de esta.

- ¡Jenny!- le gritó el Profesor- ¡Cuando tengas la llave golpea la puerta para que la abra!

- ¡Sí!- le respondió mientras caminaba en la habitación.

Jenny avanzó en aquella sala por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que vió un pasillo más adelante. Mientras avanzaba por aquel pasillo, vió que, al final de este, se hallaba algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Era un hombre, al parecer era un anciano, estaba tirado en el suelo.

Jenny corrió hacia aquel sujeto. Definitivamente era mayor, estaba moribundo, agarraba con todas sus fuerzas un pequeño objeto. Jenny se acercó para ver qué era lo que protegía aquel sujeto con tanto empeño.

Aquel objeto resultó ser una llave, la cual emanaba un leve luz amarillenta.

Jenny trató de tomar la llave, pero el hombre que cuidaba la llave le sujetó el brazo.

- ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó amenazantemente, pero, cuando le vió a los ojos, su tono de voz cambió a uno más amable- ¿Jenny? ¿Eres tú?

- S-sí. Lo soy- le contestó Jenny, notando que el hombre empezaba a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Mi nombre ya no importa. -le contestó el hombre.- Ya no me queda mucho tiempo. ¡Rápido! Toma la llave, llévate la Tardis que se halla en el almacén. Debes apurarte, los Ángeles Llorosos también quieren esta llave, si te la quitan, se alimentarán de la Tardis, lo que podría terminar apagando la estrella que mantiene a este planeta en órbita.

- ¿Pero qué te paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Soy un Señor del Tiempo, al igual que tú, o lo fuí, hace mucho, al menos para mi. Llegué aquí por accidente, no hace mucho. Los Ángeles Llorosos siguieron el rastro de mi Tardis. La cerré antes de que pudieran ingresar, pero eran tantos que terminaron enviándome al pasado, en la Tierra. Fabriqué un Manipulador del Vórtice improvisado usando la energía de mis regeneraciones futuras, para cuando lo terminé, ya estaba tal y como me ves ahora. Regresé en el Tiempo, justo al mismo momento en el que me enviaron al pasado. Tomé la llave y me encerré aquí. Ahora toma la llave, debes deshacerte de los Ángeles Llorosos, o se adueñarán de la Tardis.

- No te puedo dejar aquí, ni siquiera sé quién eres.

- Mi nombre es Clayton, nos conocimos, o mejor dicho, me conocerás en el futuro- le contestó el anciano con un tono cada vez más apagado- Y no te preocupes por mi, he vivido mi vida.

- No digas eso.- le dijo Jenny

- Saluda al Profesor de mi parte...- le dijo el hombre para después cerrar los ojos, y después, no abrirlos más.

- ¿Clayton?- le preguntó Jenny con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿¡Clayton!? ¿De que conocerá al Profesor? ¿Y cómo que le conoceré en el futuro?

Al ver que ya no podía hacer nada por él, tomó la llave y se apresuró a salir de esa habitación tan pronto como pudiese.

* * *

- ¡Profesor! ¡Abra la puerta!- gritó Jenny mientras iba llegando adonde esta se encontraba.

- ¡Enseguida!- le contestó el Profesor.

Acto seguido, Jenny escuchó el sonido del destornillador, para después ver abrirse la puerta. El Profesor seguía viendo al Ángel, no se distrajo ni por un momento, a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó desde que Jenny cruzó esa puerta, el seguía sin parpadear.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al verlo así.

- ¿Tienes la llave?

- Sí.

- Entonces, todo esta bien.- le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin dejar de ver a la criatura de roca.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Adelántate.-le dijo el Profesor- Cuando llegues, vigila al Ángel mientras yo cruzo.

Jenny avanzó sin problemas. Una vez que llegó hasta el inicio del pasadizo, vió hacia donde estaba el Ángel y gritó:

- ¡Listo, Profesor!

En ese instante, el Profesor dejó de ver al Ángel, echándose a correr hacia donde se hallaba Jenny.

- Vámonos, rápido.- le dijo mientras la sujetaba del brazo, pero sin permitir que desviara la mirada.

El Profesor abrió la puerta que permitía el acceso al pasadizo, cruzándola mientras sujetaba a Jenny, cerrándola tras ellos.

- ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte viéndole todo ese tiempo?- le preguntó Jenny al Profesor.

- Avanza y te lo digo.- le respondió este mientras echaba a andar- Los Ángeles Llorosos no solo se quedan suspendidos cuando los vez, sino también cuando ellos creen que los observan.

- ¿Y cómo es eso?

- Uno debe comportarse como si estuviese viendo a su alrededor, aunque no lo haga en realidad. En mi caso también ayudó el que me hallara poco iluminado.

- Ah, claro.- le respondió Jenny.- Será mejor que lleguemos adonde la Tardis, sólo nos quedan 30 minutos de luz.

De pronto, el Profesor recordó algo.

- ¡Recáspita! ¡Nos olvidamos de los Ángeles Llorosos que dejamos en el estacionamiento!

- ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ellos?

- ¿Recuerdas el Plan B?

- ¿La escotilla?

- Así es, la escotilla- confirmó el Profesor mientra sacaba su destornillador- Toma el destornillador sónico, ve a la sala de control y abre la escotilla. El destornillador es una interfaz mental, por lo que solo tienes que activarlo mientras piensas en la función que quieres que realice.

- ¿Y tú qué harás?

- Aseguraré la Tardis, así evitaremos el perderla cuando abras la compuerta.

- ¿Estarás bien?

- No te preocupes.- le dijo el Profesor con un tono de voz confiado- He estado en otras situaciones en las que mi vida peligraba, y aquí estoy ahora.

Después de oír eso, Jenny se fué a buscar la sala de control. En cambio, el Profesor entró al estacionamiento, donde encontró a todos los Ángeles llorosos apuntando hacia él.

- Esto se pondrá interesante...- se dijo el Profesor.

Mientras tanto, Jenny ya había encontrado la sala de control. Usó el destornillador sónico para abrir la puerta de esta, encontrando la computadora principal y la sala de cámaras, llegando a ver al Profesor

- Avíseme cuando este listo, Profesor.- anunció por el Altavoz.

El Profesor buscó la cámara de seguridad del estacionamiento. Para cuando la encontró, le hizo una señal a Jenny para que abriese la escotilla. Ella lo hizo inmediatamente.

La escotilla se abrió, provocando que todos los Ángeles Llorosos que se encontraban allí, salieran absorbidos hacia el exterior. No se podía ver la Tardis por ninguna parte, lo cual le preocupó a Jenny.

Después de unos segundos más, cerró la escotilla. Se quedó viendo la pantalla, buscando al Profesor.

De pronto, muy para sorpresa suya, vió como apareció la Tardis desde un lado de la cámara, columpiándose con un gracioso vaivén.

Jenny sonrió y se dirigió al estacionamiento.

- Te dije que no te preocuparas- le dijo el Profesor.

- Lo sé, pero ¿Tenías que asegurar la Tardis así?

- Por supuesto. Si hubiese estado sujeta al suelo, cualquier Ángel hubiese chocado con ella. Además, si no lo hubiese hecho, no me habría divertido tantocomo lo acabo de hacer.

Al oír eso, Jenny le golpeó en el brazo.

- ¡Ay! ¿Esto se hará costumbre entre tú y yo?

- Tal vez.- le contesta ella mientras sacaba la llave de la nave.

* * *

Una vez adentro, Jenny le devolvió el destornillador al Profesor y, mientras este programaba las coordenadas para salir de allí, ella le contó lo que pasó cuando encontró la llave.

- ¿Dices que se llamaba Clayton?- le preguntó a Jenny.

- Sí. Me dijo que le conocería en el futuro.

- Entiendo, ¿Te dijo algo más?

- Ah... Sí. Me dijo que te saludara de su parte.

- ¿En serio?... Qué considerado, gracias.- le dijo el Profesor mientras accionaba una palanca que hizo que la Tardis se estremeciera fuertemente.

- ¿Seguro que sabes conducir esto?- le preguntó Jenny.

- Sip, ya lo he hecho antes, varias veces.

Luego de eso, se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

- Profesor... ¿Usted le conocía?

- ¿A quién?

- A Clayton.

- Clayton... Uhm... Nop, no se me hace familiar ese nombre.

- Entiendo... ¿Adónde vamos, por cierto?

- A ninguna parte, estamos vagando por el espacio, no tenemos destino fijo. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?

- Pues.. Clayton me dijo que los Ángeles Llorosos lo enviaron a la Tierra, ¿Que tal allí? Tal vez le encontremos.

- Uhm... Puede que tengas razón. ¡A la Tierra se ha dicho!- le dijo el Profesor mientras volvía a accionar la palanca para dirigir a la Tardis a su siguiente destino: La Tierra

* * *

_**Bien, hasta aquí llegó la segunda parte de la situación con los Ángeles Llorosos. **__**Pero ahora ¿Quién es ese Clayton? ¿Le encontrarán en su actual visita en la Tierra? ¿O surgirá otra amenaza para el planeta? ¿Seguiré haciendo preguntas al final de cada capítulo? Quien sabe...**_

_**Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda.**_


	7. Oscuridad del Amazonas

El Profesor y Jenny llevaban ya unos minutos desde que salieron del planeta Medianoche, el cual estaba ocupado por Ángeles Llorosos. Afortunadamente, consiguieron un medio de escape de una manera un tanto extraña.

_**Flashback**_

_Jenny halló a un hombre, un anciano, que yacía tirado en el suelo. Estaba moribundo, agarraba con todas sus fuerzas un pequeño objeto. Jenny se acercó para ver qué era lo que protegía aquel sujeto con tanto empeño._

_Aquel objeto resultó ser una llave, la cual emanaba un leve luz amarillenta._

_Jenny trató de tomar la llave, pero el hombre que cuidaba la llave le sujetó el brazo._

_- ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó amenazantemente, pero, cuando le vió a los ojos, su tono de voz cambió a uno más amable- ¿Jenny? ¿Eres tú?_

_- S-sí. Lo soy- le contestó Jenny, notando que el hombre empezaba a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_- Mi nombre ya no importa. -le contestó el hombre.- Ya no me queda mucho tiempo. ¡Rápido! Toma la llave, llévate la Tardis que se halla en el almacén. Debes apurarte, los Ángeles Llorosos también quieren esta llave, si te la quitan, se alimentarán de la Tardis, lo que podría terminar apagando la estrella que mantiene a este planeta en órbita._

_- ¿Pero qué te paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Soy un Señor del Tiempo, al igual que tú, o lo fuí, hace mucho, al menos para mi. Llegué aquí por accidente, no hace mucho. Los Ángeles Llorosos siguieron el rastro de mi Tardis. La cerré antes de que pudieran ingresar, pero eran tantos que terminaron enviándome al pasado, en la Tierra. Fabriqué un Manipulador del Vórtice improvisado usando la energía de mis regeneraciones futuras, para cuando lo terminé, ya estaba tal y como me ves ahora. Regresé en el Tiempo, justo al mismo momento en el que me enviaron al pasado. Tomé la llave y me encerré aquí. Ahora toma la llave, debes deshacerte de los Ángeles Llorosos, o se adueñarán de la Tardis._

_- No te puedo dejar aquí, ni siquiera sé quién eres._

_- Mi nombre es Clayton, nos conocimos, o mejor dicho, me conocerás en el futuro- le contestó el anciano con un tono cada vez más apagado- Y no te preocupes por mi, ya he vivido mi vida._

_- No digas eso.- le dijo Jenny_

_- Saluda al Profesor de mi parte...- le dijo el hombre para después cerrar los ojos, y después, no abrirlos más._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Jenny le contó al Profesor cómo consiguió la llave de la Tardis en la que escaparon de aquel mortífero planeta.

- ¿Dices que se llamaba Clayton?- le preguntó a Jenny.

- Sí. Me dijo que le conocería en el futuro.

- Entiendo, ¿Te dijo algo más?

- Ah... Sí. Me dijo que te saludara de su parte.

- ¿En serio?... Qué considerado, gracias.- le dijo el Profesor mientras accionaba una palanca que hizo que la Tardis se estremeciera fuertemente.

- ¿Seguro que sabes conducir esto?- le preguntó Jenny.

- Sip, ya lo he hecho antes, varias veces.

Luego de eso, se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

- Profesor... ¿Usted le conocía?

- ¿A quién?

- A Clayton.

- Clayton... Uhm... Nop, no se me hace familiar ese nombre.

- Entiendo... ¿Adónde vamos, por cierto?

- A ninguna parte, estamos vagando por el espacio, no tenemos destino fijo. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?

- Pues.. Clayton me dijo que los Ángeles Llorosos lo enviaron a la Tierra, ¿Que tal allí? Tal vez le encontremos.

- Uhm... Puede que tengas razón. ¡A la Tierra se ha dicho!- le dijo el Profesor mientras volvía a accionar la palanca para dirigir a la Tardis a su siguiente destino: La Tierra.

El interior de la Tardis era, aparte de muy amplio, completamente blanco, solo los controles diferían en color. El salón principal tenía la forma parecida a la de una cúpula.

La Tardis se empezó a sacudir nuevamente.

- Profesor...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo logró pasar en medio de todos los Ángeles Llorosos de aquel estacionamiento?

- Ah, eso.- le contestó este.- No fue muy difícil que digamos... Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Acaso no me ibas a contar cómo fue que llegaste a ser la hija del Doctor y cómo te convertiste en soldado?

- Te propongo un trato. Yo te lo cuento, y después me dices cómo pasaste en medio de esos Ángeles, ¿Hecho?

- Uhm... Como quieras.

- ¡Genial!- gritó Jenny con un tono victorioso.- Bueno, soy del planeta Messaline, el cual estaba habitado por dos colonias subterráneas, una de humanos y otra de Hath...

- ¿Qué es un Hath?- le interrumpió el Profesor.- Jamás he visto uno, ¿Cómo son?

- No me interrumpas.- le regañó Jenny

- Perdón...

- Bueno, los Hath son seres que parecen ser mitad humano y mitad pez, tienen una especie de tanque de agua en sus bocas.- le explicó.- Ahora, volviendo a mi historia, estas dos colonias se hallaban en guerra. Cada bando decía que la guerra se produjo porque el otro bando planeaba usar 'la Fuente', que supuestamente era un arma biológica que concluiría la guerra, para su propio beneficio. Se perdieron generaciones en aquel conflicto.

- Lo siento...- le dijo el Profesor.

- No hay problema.- le respondió ella.- Bueno, durante ese conflicto fué que llegó mi papá. Según me dijeron, salió de una cabina azul, acompañado de dos mujeres, ellas se llamaban Donna Noble y Martha Jones. En fin, cuando los encontraron, metieron la mano de mi padre un una máquina aceleradora de partículas, de la cual salí yo.

- Un acelerador de partículas, ¿Eh?... Eso significa que viniste al mundo ya como alguien más o menos mayor. Pero, ¿Cómo fué que te convertiste en soldado? ¿Acaso te uniste a filas apenas saliste de la máquina?

- Sí, así fue. Programaron todo conocimiento necesario para la guerra en el acelerador de partículas.

El Profesor se quedó con cara de incredulidad, la hija del Doctor, literalmente, nació para ser soldado, lo cual difería enormemente con la actual forma del Doctor.

- Bueno... eso no me lo esperaba...- le dijo aún algo confundido por la noticia. Pero tuvo que dejar de lado eso por un momento, pues la Tardis empezaba a experimentar turbulencias, otra vez.

- ¿Siempre tiene que pasar esto?- le preguntó Jenny.

- Ehm... Más o menos.- le contestó el Profesor.- Las turbulencias durante los viajes en Tardis fueron reducidas a partir del modelo 75.

- ¿Y qué modelo es este?

- Uhm... por cómo se ve la sala principal, diría que 72.

- Bueno... ¿Y por qué tanta turbulencia?

- Ah, es que ya llegamos...

- ¿¡En serio!?

- Sip, acabamos de aterrizar. Estamos en...- antes de que el Profesor pudiera terminar aquella oración, Jenny le arrastró fuera de la Tardis.- ¡Hey! No hacía falta sacarme de esa manera, ¿Qué nunca has estado en la Tierra?

- Uhm... No.

El Profesor se volvió a confundir con aquella respuesta, pues, al ser la hija del Doctor, debió de haber viajado con él a la Tierra al menos una vez.

- ¿Que no te trajo tu padre en alguno de sus viajes juntos?

Jenny bajó la cabeza y le respondió con un tono deprimente.

- Ahm.. La verdad, jamás llegué a viajar con él, pues... ah... surgió una complicación y, para cuando desperté, él ya no estaba.

El Profesor vió que otra vez iba a llorar, por lo que le abrazó del hombro (Aún aunque no supiera el porqué lo estaba haciendo, pero creyó que debía hacerlo), diciéndole:

- Ya, tranquila. Si no pudiste venir antes, bueno, aquí estamos ahora, en una selva, durante la noche, en el planeta que se halla bajo la protección de tu padre.

- ¿Bajo su protección?

- Sip. Constantemente surgieron, y surgen, varios intentos de ataques e invasiones contra la Tierra, siendo él quien siempre lograba acabar con la amenaza.

- Entonces,... ¿Crees que lo podamos encontrar aquí?

- Uhm... No lo sé, la verdad. Puede que sí, como puede que no.

- Ah... Claro...- le respondió Jenny.- En fin, ¿Dónde y cuándo estamos?

- Bueno, te lo iba a decir justo cuando me botaste de la Tardis.

- Ya, vale ya entendí. No seas llorón.

- ¡No soy llorón!... Solo soy algo... ahm... ¡En fin! ¡Ese no es el punto!- respondió el Profesor, provocando que Jenny se riera.- Bueno, estamos en... ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡La Selva Amazónica!?... B-bueno... al menos no es el año... ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi!?...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo anda mal?- le preguntó Jenny al ver su extraño comportamiento, bueno, más extraño de lo usual.

- ¿Eh?... Ah... ¡No! Nada, tranquila, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Je,je,je- le contestó con nerviosismo mientras vigilaba a su alrededor.

- Ya, en serio, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay con la Selva Amazónica y el año en el que estamos?

- Bueno, no solo es el año. De hecho, es la fecha completa.- le contestó sin dejar de vigilar

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Verás... Estamos 30 de Octubre del año 2407 d.C., fecha en la que se anuncian extrañas desapariciones en esta selva.

- ¿Como que desapariciones?

- Bueno, no desapariciones para ser exactos. Mas bien, yo diría que fueron devorados.

- ¿Devorados? ¿Qué?

- Lo que pasa es que, los sobrevivientes y testigos de las desapariciones confirmaron que la gente 'desaparecía' apenas le cubría la oscuridad, pero, a la mañana siguiente, siempre se hallaban los restos óseos de los 'desaparecidos'.

- ¿Significa que la oscuridad se come a la gente?

El Profesor volteó a verle como si acabara de escuchar un ridiculez por parte de ella.

- No. La oscuridad no puede comerse a nadie, ¿Pero qué dices?- le dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, pero luego continuó con un tono serio mientras escaneaba los alrededores con el destornillador.- Las criaturas que viven en las sombras se comen a la gente.

Jenny se quedó completamente confundida y asustada al escuchar eso.

- ¿Qué tanto escaneas la zona?

- Busco a las criaturas, verificando si se ocultan a nuestro alrededor.

- Y... ¿T-tienes idea de qué criaturas se trata?

- Vashta Nerada.

- ¿Bashta qué?

- No Bashta, Vashta Nerada, las pirañas de las sombras.

- ¿P-pirañas?

- Sip, son invisibles a la vista, pero puedes saber en dónde se ocultan si notas que ninguna luz atraviesa la oscuridad que usan como escondite. Cuando descubras una, evítala a toda costa, pues apenas la toque, serás reducida a un montón de huesos en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

- ¿E-entonces?

- Entonces, vigila las sombras, todas la sombras a nuestro alrededor.

De pronto, escucharon el crujir de varias ramas.

- ¿¡Qué fué eso!?- gritó Jenny

- Seguramente algún animal típico de la zona. Hay Anacondas, Jaguares, Ranas Venenosas, Anguilas, simios, guacamayos, entre muchos otros más.

- ¿Q-quieres decir que puede que aquel ruido lo hiciera un animal carnívoro o venenoso?

- Ahm... Sí, es probable. Pero también podría ser solamente un mono.

- Sí, claro. Ese ruido es obra de un mono.- le dijo Jenny con sarcasmo mientras intentaba entrar de nuevo a la Tardis, pero descubrió que ya no estaba el contenedor blanco.

- ¿Donde está la Tardis?

- Sigue allí, se ha camuflado. Cuenta con un sistema camaleónico, por lo que ha de estar disfrazada de árbol o algo parecido.

De pronto, se escuchó que alguien gritó de dolor.

- ¡Yeowch!

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Jenny.

- Debe ser alguna persona que caminaba por aquí.- le contestó el Profesor.

- ¿Quién va a caminar por aquí a estas horas?

- Uhm... Son la 08:30 p.m.- le dijo el Profesor.

- Me refiero a que no debería haber nadie caminando por la selva durante la noche. Dime, ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, vendría a este lugar de noche?

- La misma pregunta podría yo hacerles.- contestó una tercera voz.

El Profesor y Jenny voltearon para ver a aquel que dijo eso, encontrando a un joven, de aproximadamente 20 años, vestido como explorador.

- ¡Profesor! ¡Jenny!- les saludo mientras les abrazaba por el cuello a ambos.- ¡Sabía que volveríamos a encontrarnos! Ahora díganme, ¿Qué hacen en medio de la selva?

- Bueno, acabamos de aterrizar y Jenny... Un momento, ¿Por qué te lo estoy contando? Ni siquiera sé quién eres...

- Soy yo, Clayton. ¿Por qué actúas como si no me reconocieras? A no ser... Ah, claro... Bueno era de esperarse... supongo.

- Espera, ¿Tú eres Clayton?- le pegunto Jenny sin ocultar su asombro.- Pero, si cuando de te vi eras viejo.

- ¿Cómo que viejo? Si apenas he cumplido 19 años.- respondió Clayton ofendido y dándoles la espalda de manera infantil.

- Bueno, pero no es para que te enojes así.

- Exacto.- continuó el Profesor.- Además, basándome en lo que me contó Jenny de cuando te encontró por primera vez, comparado con el ahora, diría que, para ti al menos, no ha pasado aún.

- Ah, bueno.- respondió Clayton, nuevamente alegre.- Al ser así, creo que te lo perdono, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez, ¿Vale?

- Ah... Claro...- le contestó Jenny.- "_¿Qué pasa con este chico? Lo mismo ríe que se enfada... Debe ser bipolar, o algo parecido._"

- ¡Bien!- continuó el chico emocionalmente inestable.- Será mejor que nos vayamos al campamento. Nunca se sabe que puede rondar por aquí cuando cae la noche.

- ¿Cómo algún loco hiperactivo con cambios emocionales repentinos?- le preguntó Jenny.

- Puede ser...- contestó Clayton, para luego darse cuenta del fin de aquella pregunta.- ¡Oye!

Jenny rompió en risas.

Mientras tanto, el Profesor seguía pensando en el que se esté encontrando con más Señores del Tiempo en su viaje, el cual hace no mucho había comenzado.

- "_Si lo que me dijo Jenny sobre Clayton es verdad, ¿Cómo es que escapó del Bucle Temporal donde está atrapado Gallifrey? No, es demasiado joven... A no ser que... No. No creo que sea posible. Creo que sería mejor si..._"

- Sé en lo que estás pensando.- le dijo Clayton, sacándole de sus pensamientos.- ¿Cómo es que yo, un Señor del Tiempo, pueda estar aquí después de lo que pasó con Gallifrey? Primero que nada, tengo 19 años, lo que significa que no pude haber escapado de allí, si es que hubiese estado allí, lo demás, lo entenderás en el futuro.

El Profesor se quedó en estado de Shock, no solamente por la respuesta, sino también por el hecho de que Clayton supo exactamente en lo que pensaba.

- ¿¡Pero cómo...!?- le gritó el Profesor

- Es algo confuso y paradójico, ya te lo explicaré después, pues ahora debemos llegar al campamento.- le interrumpió Clayton

- Cierto.- confirmó Jenny- Sobre eso, ¿Acaso hay más personas aquí?

- Sip. Son como 5 científicos, 2 asistentes y un guía, siendo este último vuestro servidor.

- ¿Guía?

- Oh, perfecto.- dijo el Profesor con ironía.- Una excursión científica, más carne para los Vashta Nerada.

Clayton se paralizó al oír ese nombre.

- ¿D-dijiste V-Vashta Nerada?

- Sí. Lo mejor sería el abandonar esta zona en cuanto podamos.- respondió el Profesor.

- De acuerdo.- le contestó Clayton.- Pero primero será mejor avisarle al equipo de investigación.

- Bien, pero hay que apresurarnos.- les dijo el Profesor mientras se adelantaba.

- ¿Siquiera sabes dónde queda?- le preguntó Clayton mientras el Profesor se detuvo en seco.

- Ah... Cierto.- contestó apenado- Mejor ve tú por delante.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron al campamento, ya eran las 09:30. El lugar constaba de tres tiendas de acampar y un laboratorio portátil.

- ¡Ya regresé!- grito Clayton, a lo que salió una joven a su encuentro.

- ¡Clayton! ¡Qué bueno que regresaste! ¡Ha pasado algo terrible!- le dijo la chica, daba la apariencia de estar con los nervios de punta.

- Ya, tranquilízate, Lilian.- le contestó Clayton.- Ahora dime, ¿Qué pasó?

- El doctor Hoffmanstahl... ha desaparecido.

Clayton y el Profesor empalidecieron al oír eso.

- Nos encontraron...- dijo el Profesor.

- Sí. Hay que irnos cuanto antes de aquí.- finalizó Clayton.

- ¿Quienes les encontraron?- preguntó Lilian.

- Los Vashta Nerada.- contestó el Profesor mientras sacaba su destornillador sónico y empezaba a escanear los alrededores.

- ¿Qué es Vashta Nerada? ¿Y quienes son ustedes dos?- preguntó la joven.

Como el Profesor estaba distraído, Jenny contestó por él.

- Yo soy Jenny, y el es el Profesor. Conocimos a Clayton antes de venir aquí.

- ¿Profesor? ¿Profesor de qué?

- De todas las áreas.- contestó el aludido.- Física Básica, Mecánica, Electrónica, Biología, Geometría, Lenguaje, Zoología, Botánica,Química Elemental,...

La joven se quedó boquiabierta ante la larga, e inconclusa, lista de áreas que decía el Profesor.

- Ah, Profesor. Creo que ya se hizo la idea.- le interrumpió Clayton.

- Física Nuclear... ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Claro... Perdón. Creo que me deje llevar.- contestó el Profesor.

- Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Ahora hay que evacuar a todos de aquí.

- Primero necesito saber, ¿Exactamente cómo vinieron aquí, Clayton?

- Vinimos en una nave de transporte, nos tiene que recoger en una semana...

- Para ese entonces ya no quedará nadie aquí... Hay que tratar de contactarles y decirles que vengan a recogerles lo más pronto posible.

- De acuerdo.- respondió Clayton mientras se volteaba hacia la joven.- Lilian, dile a los demás que empaquen todo y se preparen para desplazarnos. Estamos en estado de alerta, posible ataque alienígena.

- E-en seguida.- respondió ella mientras corría hacia el laboratorio.

- Ahora Clayton, explícame.- dijo el Profesor.- ¿Exactamente qué hace aquí un grupo de investigación científica?

- Verás, hace una semana, se estrelló algo desde el cielo, al principio pensamos que era un meteorito, pero no encontramos nada, solo un enorme cráter cubierto de vegetación. No se le dió importancia, pero desde hace unos días se han notificado una serie de acontecimientos extraños.

- ¿Qué clase de acontecimientos?- preguntó Jenny.

Justo cuando Clayton abrió la boca para responder, del laboratorio se escuchó un fuerte alboroto. Cristales quebrándose, metal golpeándose, gritos de desesperación y cosas por el estilo. Segundos después, todos salieron del laboratorio. Los científicos y loa asistentes salieron con un grupo considerablemente grande de maletas y contenedores.

- Vaya.- dijo Jenny.- ¿Tanta cosa para una sola semana?

- Para tu información, jovencita.- dijo uno de los científicos, era de estatura pequeña y pelo canoso.- Esto sólo es el equipo de investigación. Sólo es lo básico para estudiar la zona. No podemos dejarlo en manos de alienígenas.

- Ah... No creo que ese sea problema.- respondió el Profesor.

- ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¿¡Qué acaso no hay extraterrestres por aquí!? ¿¡Nos hicieron empacar por nada!?

- Cálmese Dr. Eisenhower.- dijo Lilian- Recuerde su problema del corazón.

- Cierto. Gracias, Lilian.- respondió este, nuevamente calmado.

- Bueno. Verá, señor Eisenhower, no será problema por que estos alienígenas no podrían darles ningún uso.

- ¿Cómo que ningún uso?

- Si me permite, Dr. Eisenhower.- intervino el Profesor.- Los Vashta Nerada, la especie que llegó a este lugar, son como pirañas, aparte de comer hasta quedar satisfechos, no pueden usar ese tipo de tecnología.

- ¿Pirañas dice? Explíquese mejor joven. Por cierto, ¿Quién es usted?

- "_¿Joven? Eso serás tú comparado con lo todo que he vivido_" Soy el Profesor y, cuando digo que los Vashta Nerada son como pirañas, es porque son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para acorralar a su presa sin posibilidades de escape. Si te atrapan, empieza a contar tus plegarias. Se comen toda la carne de su presa, no dejan nada, sólo huesos. Y, para empeorar la cosas, se ocultan en la oscuridad, mejor dicho, ellos _son_ la oscuridad.

- ¿Cómo que son la oscuridad?- preguntó un asistente.

- Los Vashta Nerada son sombras, no se pueden ver como un cuerpo físico. Pero, a diferencia de una sombra común, ninguna luz puede llegar a verse a través de ellos.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo escaparemos de ellos?- preguntó Lilian.

- Aislando y cerrando la zona. Ha de estar cerrado por completo y no debe quedar nadie.

- No creo que sea difícil, pues estamos en un islote en medio del gran río.- agregó Clayton

- Bueno, eso es afortunado.- dijo el Profesor.- Es más fácil cerra una isla que un continente entero. Además, los Vashta Nerada no podrían cruzar el río sin algo que les transportase. Están atrapados, como nosotros...

- Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres, muchacho?- preguntó el Dr. Eisenhower.

- Recomendaría que dejaran ese equipo, pues sólo nos estorbará en el caso de que tengamos que huir de los Vashta Nerada.

- Entiendo.- respondió el científico mientras se volteaba a sus colegas.- Bien, mejor vamos a hacer lo que nos dijo.

- ¿Y por qué habríamos de hacerle caso?- preguntó otra científica.

- Primero que nada, si nuestro guía le hace caso, lo más sabio es hacerlo también, y también porque él es el único que parece conocer a estas 'pirañas de sombra'.

- ¡Pero eso suena a locura! ¡Pirañas del espacio!

- Piénselo, doctora Hansen. Ahí puede estar la explicación de la desaparición del Dr. Hoffmanstahl.

La doctora se quedó callada ante todos los argumentos que recibió. Tal parecía que era muy difícil llevarle la contraria al Dr. Eisenhower.

Finalmente, tanto los científicos, como los asistentes, optaron por hacer caso de las palabras del Profesor, y se fueron a dejar las cargas, dejando solos al Profesor, junto con Jenny y Clayton.

- Pero, Profesor... ¿Qué no tenemos la Tardis como medio de escape?- susurró Jenny.

- Sí, pero está la posibilidad de que nos topemos con los Vashta Nerada de camino de regreso, lo mejor es quedarnos en este claro hasta que llegue la nave a recogernos. Luego nos pueden dejar con la Tardis.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, creo que será mejor que intenten contactar a esa nave de una vez, ¿cierto?

- Efectivamente. Clayton, ¿Tienes algún intercomunicador con el qué comunicarnos con esa nave?

- Sí, está en mi tienda. Ahora vuelvo.- respondió este mientras se retiraba.

Jenny y el Profesor esperaron a que Clayton regresara. Mientras tanto, el equipo de investigación ya había dejado las cosas nuevamente en el laboratorio.

- Y ahora, ¿Qué debemos hacer, Profesor?

- Ahora hay que contactar a la nave para que nos saque de aquí cuanto antes.- le respondió el Profesor, luego se dirigió a todos- ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Tomen una linterna y vigilen el perímetro! ¡Si encuentran una parte que permanezca oscura, aunque le alumbren, no se le acerquen y avísenme lo más pronto posible!

- ¡Ya oyeron todos!- les gritó Clayton, quien ahora daba una impresión completamente distinta a la que mostró cuando se encontró con el Profesor y Jenny.- ¡Tomen una linterna y vigilen las sombras!

Inmediatamente, ya fuera por miedo a Clayton, o porque su vida peligraba, todos el equipo de investigación fue a por las linternas. El Profesor le pidió a Jenny que también fuera por una, pues podría hacerles falta para regresar a la Tardis.

Una vez que quedaron solamente Clayton, el Profesor y el Dr. Eisenhower, este último le dijo al joven guía:

- ¿No crees que exageraste un poco al hablarles así?

- No se preocupe doc.- contestó Clayton, otra vez con su actitud medio infantil.- Además, ellos ya saben que soy así, siempre me gusta llamar la atención.

- Pues me temo que ahora tendrás que esforzarte por no hacerlo.- intervino el Profesor.

- Exacto.- confirmó el científico.- Ahora estamos en una situación de riesgo, con un depredador que no podemos ver, por lo que hay que ser cuidadosos, chico.

- Esta bien, esta bien.- respondió Clayton con un tono de aburrimiento.- Bueno, mejor contacto a la nave.

Dicho esto, activó el comunicador, lo programó y dijo:

- ¡Atención! Aquí equipo de investigación de la zona E-1, soy Guía-C. ¿Estás ahí, Control?

No hubo respuesta.

- Control, responde. ¿Me recibes? ¡Responde!

Nuevamente nada. Clayton siguió insistiendo, hasta que finalmente hubo respuesta.

- _¡Aquí Control, Guía-C! ¿Cuál es la situación?_

- Se ha presentado una situación peligrosa.- contestó Clayton- Solicitamos nave de rescate tan pronto como sea posible. Estamos en estado de alerta.

- _Recibido, pero me temo que la nave llegará en un par de horas, surgieron ciertas complicaciones y no podrá llegar antes. ¿Podrán resistir hasta entonces?_

_- _Sí... Creo que sí, traten de apresurarse ¿Entienden?

- _Entendido, Guía-C, Control fuera._

Acto seguido, terminó la conexión.

- Bueno... No fue como esperaba.- les dijo el Profesor.

- ¿Y qué haremos ahora? Somos blancos fáciles para esas pirañas.- preguntó el científico.

- Pues hay que hacer algo al respecto.- le respondió el Profesor.- Habrá que estar en movimiento, un blanco en movimiento es más difícil de alcanzar.

- Pero ahí está a oscuras, podrían atacarnos por sorpresa.- intervino Clayton.

- Uhm... ¿Casualmente no tendrán un globo de gravedad?... Oh, Olvídenlo, todavía no ha sido inventado.

- ¿Y qué se supone que es un...?- preguntó el científico mientras Clayton corría hacia su tienda- ¿Adónde va este niño?

Minutos después, Clayton regresó con un objeto en la mano, parecía una especie de pelota con un asa, era un globo de gravedad.

- ¿Este servirá?

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó el científico.

- Más importante aún, ¿Por qué tienes eso?- preguntó el Profesor.- Se supone que no será inventado hasta...

- Hasta el próximo año, Profesor.- le cortó Clayton.- Este es un prototipo. Y lo tengo porque, después de todo, yo intervine para que se decidiera el fabricarlo.

El doctor Eisenhower, quien no entendía nada de lo que decían estos dos, decidió ignorarles, pues sólo hablaban locuras para él. Sin embargo, escuchó un grito.

- ¿¡Qué fué eso!?- preguntó.

- Creo que fue Lilian...- le respondió Clayton

- Será mejor ir a ver.- continuó el Profesor.- Esperen, no creo que haga falta ya, ahí vienen corriendo todos como si su vida... dependiera de ello...

De pronto, Jenny les gritó:

- ¡Están aquí! ¡Nos encontraron! ¡Hay que irnos ya! ¡Mataron al otro asistente!

- ¿De qué hablas, niña?- preguntó el Dr. Eisenhower.- ¿Quiénes están aquí?

- Los Vashta Nerada.

Los tres empalidecieron al escuchar eso. Estaban en serios problemas.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. ****Lamento la demora, es que tengo que ir a la universidad, lo cual me quita algo de tiempo para escribir.**

**Gracias por leer, actualizaré en cuanto pueda.**

**Vent-R47**


	8. El Hambre de las Sombras

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que con esto de la universidad y los trabajos que le dejan a uno, no pude concentrarme completamente en escribir.**

**Pero en fin, lo pasado, pasado, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

- ¿Cómo que mataron al otro asistente?- preguntó el Profesor

- Ellos... Ellos se lo comieron...- respondió Lilian mientras trataba de contener el llanto.- Sólo d-dejaron s-sus huesos.

- Ya, tranquila.- le dijo Clayton mientras abrazaba a la espantada joven.- Saldremos de esta, ¿Verdad, Profesor?

- Claro que sí.- contestó este- Pero ahora, ¿A alguien le importaría explicarme exactamente qué pasó?

- Yo te lo explico.- le contestó Jenny.- Pero creo que sería mejor si no permanecemos aquí. No quisiera estar aquí para cuando salgan del laboratorio.

- Vale, ¡Muy bien, todos! ¡Tenemos que desplazarnos si queremos seguir enteros! ¡Tomen una linterna, y avancen! ¡Clayton, tú guías!- exclamó el Profesor.- ¡Ah! ¡Y activa el globo de gravedad!

De inmediato, todos hicieron lo que les dijo el Profesor sin rechistar- lo cual dejó ligeramente confundido a este último, puesto que creyó que le iban a objetar nuevamente, como lo hicieron antes de ir al laboratorio- y empezaron a seguir a Clayton, quien ató el globo de gravedad a una soga y lo activó con una patada, mandando el globo a una gran altura y haciendo que iluminase parcialmente la zona en la que se encontraban. Después, avanzó tirando del globo para mantener iluminado su camino a través de la selva.

- Muy bien, ¿Qué decías Jenny?- continuó el Profesor.

Jenny le contó al Profesor lo que había pasado durante el rato que estuvieron en el laboratorio.

_**Flashback**_

_Jenny acababa de alcanzar al grupo en la entrada del laboratorio. Una vez adentro, prendieron la luces y empezaron a movilizar el equipo de investigación dentro del laboratorio principal, el cual se hallaba justo en el centro del local portátil._

_Una vez que terminaron, Jenny les preguntó:_

_- ¿Eso era todo lo que había que hacer entrar?- los demás asintieron.- Entonces será mejor que busquemos las linternas que nos pidieron, ¿Alguien sabe dónde están guardadas?_

_- Yo sí.- contestó uno de los asistentes, el cual se presentó como Butch- Sígueme, te llevaré hasta el almacén._

_Estuvieron caminando por un rato, puesto que los pasillos eran diversos y entrecruzados, por lo que sería difícil no perderse._

_-"Para ser un laboratorio portátil, sí que tiene muchos corredores"- pensó Jenny, luego le preguntó a Butch.- ¿Cómo es que este laboratorio es tan grande como para tener tantos pasillos? ¿Qué no es portátil?_

_- Portátil y plegable.- contestó él.- Originalmente viene compactado y, luego de encender el contenedor,__ el laboratorio __se despliega de manera automática_.

_- ¿Y cómo hacen para guardarlo nuevamente?_

_- Una vez que sacamos todos los materiales y los empacamos, programamos el compactado automático. Al final, nos lo llevamos del mismo modo en el que lo trajimos._

_- Sí que tienen todo preparado, ¿Eh?_

_- Es de esperarse, puesto que en UNIT siempre estamos preparados para lo que se presente._

_- ¿Son de UNIT?_

_- Así es, de la División Alfa 2 de investigación._

_- Ah, claro.- le dijo Jenny- Una pregunta, si están preparados para lo que sea que se presente, ¿Por qué no ubicaron las linternas en una zona más accesible?_

_- ..._

_- Eso pensé._

_Jenny y el asistente se quedaron callados el resto del camino. Poco después, llegaron hasta el almacén._

_- Bien, aquí esta, el almacén.- dijo el Butch._

_- ¡Perfecto! Ahora a por las linternas, que se nos hace tarde._

_Ambos tomaron tantas linternas como pudieron, y regresaron al laboratorio principal._

_- ¡Ya regresamos!- anunció Jenny._

_- Ya era hora.- contestó la Dra. Hansen._

_- Hay quienes dicen gracias, ¿Sabe?- le respondió Jenny._

_- Sí, y también hay quienes no se hallan en medio del Amazonas, con pocas posibilidades de escape, y siendo acechados por unas pirañas alienígenas que viven en las sombras._

_- El Profesor puede ayudarnos.- contestó Jenny, cuyo tono de voz indicaba que empezaba a enojarse._

_- ¿El Profesor? ¡Ja!- le dijo la doctora, burlándose- Por favor, ese lunático no puede siquiera decir algo con sentido, ¿Cómo podría hacer algo para ayudarnos?_

_Jenny y la Dra. Hansen se miraron con furia, pareciera que, en cualquier momento, terminarían desatándose una pelea, hasta que Lilian intervino para calmarlas._

_- Disculpen- les dijo la asistente- No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para que peleen. Recuerden que estamos en peligro, y hemos de abandonar la zona en cuanto podamos._

_Ambas se calmaron después de escuchar a la asistente. Después de todo, tenía razón, no era el momento para discutir._

_- Bien.- comentó Butch- Si ya no hay nada más, será mejor que salgamos de aquí._

_- Butch tiene razón.- dijo Jenny.- Perdemos tiempo quedándonos aquí._

_- ¡Mira quién habla de perder el tiempo!- le dijo la Dra. Hansen._

_- ¡Suficiente!- gritó Butch.- Discúlpenme que sea yo el que se los diga pero, todos corremos peligro en este lugar ¡Y ustedes pierden el tiempo discutiendo! ¿Que nos son ya lo suficientemente mayores para dejar esos pleitos para después?_

_Ambas bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas y salieron de la habitación junto con el resto del grupo._

_Sin embargo, ninguno se percató de que había algo mal en la sala que acababan de abandonar. Detrás de donde ellos, justo en el fondo de la sala, había una zona que estaba en completa oscuridad, muy a pesar de que el bombillo que tenía al lado se encontraba encendido._

_En completa ignorancia de ese hecho, todos emprendieron el camino hacia la salida. No obstante, mientras andaban, empezaron a tener la sensación de que algo andaba mal, que algo les acechaba._

_- ¿A-alguien más s-siente como que nos e-están siguiendo?- preguntó Lilian, temblando por los nervios, justo cuando llegaron al último cruce de corredores.  
_

_- No seas ridícula.- le contestó la Dra. Hansen, deteniéndose para dirigirse a la joven.- Somos los únicos aquí. No existe la posibilidad de que algo, o alguien haya entrado aquí._

_- Pero, Dra. Hansen- intervino el segundo asistente.- ¿Q-qué no dijeron que los alienígenas se escondían en las sombras?_

_- Es verdad.- dijo otro científico.- Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué no dijeron que ellos eran las sombras?_

_- No diga tonterías, Barnes.- respondió la Dra. Hansen, quien no ocultaba su indignación.- Sólo eran las palabras de ese lunático del Profesor, de quien no sabemos ni su nombre, por cierto._

_- Pero parece ser el único que sabe qué es lo que está pasando.- argumentó otro investigador.- Y si no conocemos su nombre, ha de ser por algo de fuerza mayor, como por seguridad._

_- ¿Seguridad? ¿¡De qué esta hablando, Swift!?- exclamó la Dra._

_- No quisiera interrumpirles.- les dijo Jenny, quien miraba hacia un corredor que tenían a su izquierda.- Pero creo que ese zona tenía luz hace unos momentos._

_Todos voltearon con temor hacia ese camino, quedando helados por el miedo a lo que vieron. Efectivamente, la parte más profunda corredor se hallaba a oscuras, a pesar de que habían encendido todas las luces al ingresar al laboratorio, y lo peor de todo, dicha oscuridad iba avanzando, apagando las luces en su camino conforme se iba acercando, cada vez más aprisa._

_- D-debe ser un problema con las luces.- dijo la Dra. Hansen.- No ha de ser nada más que eso..._

_- P-pero, ¿No puede que sea esos... ahm... Vashta Nerada?- preguntó Lilian_

_- No seas ridícula,- le dijo la Dra. Hansen- Sólo es un problema con las luces._

_- No lo creo.- intervino el científico identificado como Barnes, quien estaba verificando en un panel el estado de las luces del lugar.- Aquí dice que no ha habido ningún problema con la energía, y los bombillos eran nuevos, por lo que no pueden haberse quemado._

_- ¡Tonterías!- respondió la doctora, luego se dirigió al segundo asistente- ¡Anda y demuestra de que se están espantando por nada!_

_- ¿¡Pero qué acaso está demente!? ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso?- exclamó Jenny- Si está segura de que no es nada, ¿Por qué no va usted? ¿Está dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de alguien más?_

_- No se va arriesgar nada, puesto que no pasa nada malo ahí. Sólo son problemas con las luces.__- contestó la investigadora, para luego regresarse con el asistente- ¡Ahora ve de una vez!_

___El asistente se acercó a la zona sin iluminar, la cual ya se hallaba a una distancia no muy larga de ellos, cuidando el no estar demasiado cerca. Luego encendió su linterna y la dirigió hacia las sombras._

___- Ah... no alcanzo a iluminar nada... ni siquiera lo que se halla más cerca a mi,_

___Jenny empalideció con esas palabras, inmediatamente le gritó al joven._

___- ¡Rápido, sal de ahí! ¡Deprisa!_

___El asistente se dió media vuelta y corrió de regreso. Lamentablemente, las sombras aumentaron su velocidad, alcanzado al joven, reduciéndolo a sólo un montón de huesos en solo un par de segundos y dejando oír un fuerte alarido en ese breve lapso de tiempo._

___Todos quedaron horrorizados ante tal escena._

_- ¡Rápido, corran!- gritó Jenny.- ¡Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes!_

_Inmediatamente, todos emprendieron la huida, hasta la misma Dra. Hansen, quien se hallaba tan pálida como si hubiese visto un espectro._

**_Fin Flashback_ **

La expresión de la cara del Profesor reflejaba una gran angustia.

- No pensé que lograrían infiltrarse tan rápido ahí...- comentó.

- Espera,- intervino la Dra. Hansen.- ¿Sabías que iban a entrar? ¿¡Y aún así nos enviaste ahí dentro!? ¡Ha muerto alguien por tu culpa!

- ¡Óigame, usted! ¡Yo les avisé que tuvieran cuidado con las sombras, y que si no lo hacían, correrían el riesgo de morir!... - se defendió el Profesor, quien luego empezó a tomar una postura más seria.- Ademas, según lo que he oído, usted fué quien envió a ese chico a revisar las sombras, pese a que les advertí qué pasaría si lo hacían.

- ¡Pero es que eso no tenía ningún sentido! Pirañas de sombras que comen carne, ¿¡Quién, en su sano juicio, creería eso!?

- Los demás me creyeron, ¿o no? Jenny, Clayton, Lilian, el Dr. Eisenhower, hasta el mismo asistente que no hace mucho que falleció, todos me creyeron. Sin embargo, usted se mantuvo estancada en que solo decía incoherencias, sin pensar siquiera en que su vida corría peligro, de todas formas, ¿Acaso no trabajan para UNIT? Se supone, por lo tanto, que han de saber que hay formas de vida completamente diferentes a ustedes.

- ¡Pero lo que usted decía sobre ese tipo de seres vivos ignoraba por completo lo que dicta la razón!

- Ah, la razón... ¿Sabe qué? Hágame un favor al respecto- continuó el Profesor, ahora con un tono de reproche.- Jamás escuche a la razón. La razón es lo que ha detenido el avance de diversas culturas y especies por siglos, detenidos por mantenerse reacios a aceptar que, todo aquello que creían saber, todo lo que conocían, no era nada en comparación con lo que realmente es.

- Pero...- trató de responder la investigadora.

- Solamente respóndame esto, y sin pretextos.- le cortó el Profesor, ahora desafiante.- El hecho de que haya sido enviado a la muerte a ese joven, solo por la incredulidad que usted mostró, ¿Me hace a mí responsable de su muerte?

- ...

- Sí, eso creí.- concluyó el Profesor.- Ahora, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos movilizarnos, y rápido.

Dicho esto, el Profesor tomó una linterna y continuó avanzando, dejando a todos impresionados por su reacción.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a otro claro en la jungla, lo bastante grande como para descansar por unos momentos.

- Bien.- anunció el Profesor, quien había retomado un aire de tranquilidad- Creo que hemos avanzado lo suficientemente lejos, al menos por el momento. Descansaremos aquí por unos minutos. Recuerden no alejarse demasiado del grupo.- Luego, volteó y le preguntó a Clayton- ¿No tendrás, por casualidad, algún intercomunicador de corto alcance?

- Ahm... No estoy seguro- contestó el joven.- Revisaré en mi maleta si tengo alguno.

Así, mientras todos los demás se detuvieron a descansar, Clayton ató el globo de gravedad a un árbol y procedió a verificar si traía alguno de esos intercomunicadores en su maleta.

- "_Si no me equivoco, tengo unos cuantos intercomunicadores de corto alcance justo..._" ¡Bingo!- se dijo el guía.

Una vez que le hubo entregado los intercomunicadores al Profesor, Clayton decidió sentarse a descansar, sin embargo, notó que Jenny se veía algo alterada, por lo que decidió hablar con ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

- Sí, es solo que... No sé- contestó ella.- La reacción del Profesor de hace unos instantes, era como si...

- Como si no fuera el mismo con el que llegaste, ¿No?- complementó Clayton.

- Ah... Sí, creo que sí.- respondió Jenny.- Pero, ¿Por qué lo tomas como si no fuera algo extraño?

- Es que no es extraño... Bueno, al menos, no para mi.- contestó este.- Recuerda que soy alguien a quien no conocen, aún, por lo que no puedo decirles mucho, salvo que les conozco lo suficiente como para que no me sorprendan este tipo de cosas.

- Sí pero, aún así, es extraño para los demás. Ver la manera peculiar en la que se comporta, para luego ver como le echa en cara a alguien más su error...

- Pero él no se lo echó en cara.- le interrumpió Clayton.- Lo que hizo fué el evitar que la Dra, Hansen le culpara de su descuido.- Jenny guardó silencio.- Y no te preocupes por ese cambio en el Profesor, es algo propio de él, propio de su edad, y solo pasa cuando algo en verdad le molesta, como el que estemos siendo perseguidos por Vashta Nerada. Tú tranquila, ya verás que, en cualquier momento, el Profesor volverá a ser el mismo lunático excéntrico de siempre.

- ¿Tanto le conoces?- preguntó Jenny.

- Sí- contestó Clayton.- De igual manera como me conocen ustedes, o como lo harán, algún día, en el futuro, tal vez.

- ¿Sabes algo, Clayton?

- ¿Qué?

- Eres un tío un tanto extraño.

El guía sonrió.

- ¿Sólo un tanto?

- Bueno, muy extraño.- corrigió ella, tratando de no reírse.- Incluso puede que más que el Profesor

- Sí, ya me lo han dicho, muchas veces.- contestó Clayton, tomándose el comentario a la ligera.

Un rato después de esa conversación, Clayton decidió salir a vigilar la zona, solo en caso de que los Vashta Nerada se acercaran. Jenny decidió recostarse para descansar un poco.

* * *

Minutos después de que se hubieron detenido a descansar, el Profesor les avisó que debían seguir avanzando.

- Por cierto, a todo esto, ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- le preguntó Jenny al Profesor, quien seguía modificando los intercomunicadores que le dió Clayton, al mismo tiempo en el que avanzaba.

- ¿Dirigirnos?- le dijo el Profesor, poniendo un gesto de duda- No vamos a ninguna parte.

- ¿Entonces para qué estamos movilizándonos?

- Pues para mantenernos a una buena distancia de los Vashta Nerada.- contestó el Profesor- Sólo estamos dando una vuelta para alejarles del laboratorio.

Aquella respuesta produjo que Jenny se confundiera más de lo que ya estaba.

- "_¿Sólo estamos haciendo tiempo?¿Qué no piensa detenerles?_"- pensaba Jenny, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Profesor, quien dijo:

- ¡Listo! ¡Muy bien, todos!- anunció- He modificado estos intercomunicadores de corto alcance que me dió Clayton. Es necesario que todos lleven uno en todo momento, al menos, hasta que llegue la nave de rescate, puesto que no sabemos si, por azares de la vida, nos llegáramos a separar, ¿Entienden?

Los demás asintieron y tomaron cada uno un intercomunicador.

* * *

A Jenny le extrañó el que el Profesor sonriera, claro, dadas las circunstancias. Se le veía animado. Definitivamente había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, tal y como había dicho Clayton.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan feliz? Ya han perdido dos hombres- preguntó Jenny.

- ¿Feliz? No estoy feliz...- respondió el Profesor con una sonrisa.- Es más, estoy angustiado. Hasta podría decirse que desesperado.

- Entonces, si estás tan alterado, ¿Por qué sonríes?

- ¿Qué más puedo hacer?- contestó mientras caminaba- ¿Desesperarme? Sólo empeoraría las cosas. Tampoco puedo enojarme, puesto que nadie puede estar enojado mucho tiempo. Además, no es propio de mí el dejarme llevar, claro que hay excepciones, pero son pocas.

* * *

Minutos después, mientras seguían avanzando, los investigadores se habían reunido, trataban de encontrar una forma para llamar la atención de la nave de rescate, para cuando esta llegara.

A diferencia de ellos, los demás se hallaban con el Profesor, quien se abría paso con el machete de Clayton. Jenny se hallaba con él para no aburrirse con la conversación de los investigadores, Lilian estaba allí por miedo a los Vashta Nerada, y Clayton les acompañaba para evitar que el Profesor se lastimara a sí mismo con su machete.

- ¿Y ya no estás enojado?- preguntó Jenny.

- ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué estarlo? ¿Para distraer mi mente y, posiblemente, traernos más problemas? No lo creo.- le respondió el Profesor mientras usaba el machete para cortar las ramas en su camino.

- Aún así, no te puedo creer eso de que no te dejas llevar frente a las complicaciones.- continuó Jenny.

- ¿Y por qué no?- preguntó el Profesor- Si ya he pasado por varias, y si me hubiera dejado llevar alguna vez, no estaría aquí con ustedes, ¿Sabes? Hay algo que solía decir en mi planeta, claro, antes de la Gran Guerra del Tiempo: "Sonríe, que mañana puede ser peor".

De pronto, Jenny alcanzó a ver algo en el camino por el que iba el Profesor.

- Ehm... ¿Profesor?...- dijo Jenny, tratando de captar su atención.

- ¿Y saben por qué lo decía?- continuó el Profesor, sin prestar atención a Jenny.

- No... pero, Profesor...

- Porque, durante mi infancia, solían pasarme varios accidentes.

- Profesor, debería tener cuidado con...- trató de decirle Clayton, quien también descubrió hacia donde se dirigía el Profesor

- Me pasaba de todo- continuó el Profesor.- Desde cosas tan grandes, como casi ser enviado en una Tardis militar al lado opuesto del universo, hasta cosas pequeñas.

- Profesor, creo que sería mejor que...- dijo Lilian, tratando de evitar que el el Profesor siguiera avanzando.

- Generalmente, solo eran tropezones y accidentes con los vecinos. Pero la más constante, creo yo, era que terminaba cayendo en un...- continuó el Profesor, pero no logró terminar eso último.- ¡Uagh!

Todos llegaron a ver cómo el Profesor, fruto de su falta de atención, termino cayendo en una grieta en el suelo.

Mientras el Profesor caía, se escucharon numerosos sonidos de ramas rompiéndose, eso y los gritos de dolor del Profesor. Finalmente, escucharon el sonido de un golpe contra el suelo.

- ¿¡Se encuentra bien, Profesor!?- preguntó Lilian, gritando, puesto que se desconocía la profundidad de la grieta.

- ¿¡Seguro que sólo cuando eras más joven!?- le preguntó Jenny mientras se acercaba al agujero, tratando de aguantarse la risa.

- ¡Muy graciosa, Jenny!- respondió el Profesor con sarcasmo.- ¡Sólo sáquenme de aquí!

- ¡Enseguida, Profesor!- respondió Clayton- Pero, primero dígame, ¿De cuánto aproximadamente es la caída?

- Ahm... ¡Déjenme verificar!- gritó el Profesor. Luego, lo único que alcanzaron oír fueron unos murmuros de parte de este.- ... multiplicado por la fuerza de gravedad de este planeta... ¡Unos 10 metros!

Todos se quedaron impresionados al escuchar de qué tan profundo era esa grieta.

-¡Suerte que había algunas ramas en tu descenso!- le dijo Jenny

- ¡Suerte de que no me quebrara la espalda con tantos golpes, querrás decir!- respondió el Profesor.

- ¡Malas noticias, Profesor! ¡Me temo que no me alcanza la soga para sacarle de allí!- le dijo Clayton.

- ¡Diantres!...- contestó el Profesor.- ¡Hey!... ¡Esta grieta se conecta con un sendero subterráneo!... ¡A lo mejor me lleva a una salida! ¡Cualquier cosa, les aviso por el intercomunicador!

- ¿¡Quiere que le bajemos una linterna, Profesor!?- le preguntó Lilian.

- Estaría rota para cuando llegara aquí donde estoy, así que, creo que sería mejor que no.- le contestó este.- Además, aún tengo mi destornillador sónico, con eso trataré de abrirme paso por aquí abajo.

- ¿Qué es un destornillador sónico?- preguntó Lilian.

De pronto, en el fondo de la grieta, se podía distinguir una luz azul, la cual era acompañada por un sonido bastante peculiar, una especie de pitido.

- Eso es un destornillador sónico.- le contestó Clayton mientras señalaba a aquella luz azul, la cual se iba adentrando más en la oscuridad de la grieta.

- ¿Creen que esté bien?- preguntó Lilian, siendo contestada por su intercomunicador.

- *_Estática_*... _¿Me escuchan todos? Aquí el Profesor._- decía-_ Estoy dentro del sendero... Parece que sólo va en una dirección... Hacia el Este... Les informaré más adelante... Y, por favor, no se vayan a quedar ahí parados, ¿Me oyen?... El hecho de que no nos hayamos topado con los Vashta Nerada en estos minutos, significa que nos están buscando, y no tardarán en alcanzarles... Manténganse en movimiento... Profesor, fuera._

_- _¡Muy bien! ¡Ya escucharon al Profesor!- les dijo Clayton.- ¡Los Vashta Nerada se acercan! Hay que seguir moviéndonos.

- Pero, ¿Hacia dónde?- preguntó el Dr. Eisenhower.

- El Profesor dijo que el sendero dirigía hacia el Este.- le contestó Jenny.- Por lo que, si queremos seguir en contacto con él, tenemos que ir para esa dirección.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Clayton, mientras sacaba una brújula de su bolsillo.- Entonces, iremos hacia allá.- concluyó señalando hacia su derecha.

Jenny se quedó viendo, con cierta confusión, el diseño de la brújula de Clayton, era notablemente antigua, más aún, en comparación a todos los artefactos futuristas que llevaba el guía.

- ¿D dónde sacaste esa brújula?- le preguntó a Clayton.

El joven se aseguró de que los demás no le oyeran, y luego le contestó.

- No creo que sea prudente el hacer ese tipo de preguntas frente a ellos. Recuerda que desconocen la posibilidad de los viajes en el tiempo, y menos sobre la existencia de los Señores del Tiempo.

- Lo siento.- le dijo Jenny.- Pero es que, esa brújula, en comparación con el resto de objetos que llevas, es muy antigua. Hasta parece pieza de museo.

- Puede que, por su diseño, se vea antigua, pero, créeme cuando te digo que, esta brújula, es mucho menor que yo.

- Pero tú dijiste que tenías... Espera. Eso quiere decir que... ¿También viajas en el tiempo?

- Ahm... Veamos.- le dijo.- Soy un Señor del Tiempo, les conozco en su futuro, cargo conmigo inventos de otras épocas, ¿Y aún así lo preguntas?

- Bueno, no te enojes.- le dijo Jenny.- Es que pensé que aún eras muy joven para empezar a viajar a través del espacio-tiempo.

- Mira quien habla de ser joven.- contestó Clayton.- Que yo sepa, tienes muchos años menos de los que aparentas.

- Pero yo vine así al mundo.- se defendió Jenny.

- ¿Y crees que yo no?- le dijo Clayton.

- Espera... ¿¡Qué!?

- Ah... Creo que ya dije demasiado...- dijo el guía, quien volteó hacia donde estaban los demás.- ¡Hey! ¡Nos están dejando atrás!- dicho esto, Clayton corrió para darles alcance.

Jenny se había quedado más confundida ante lo que acababa de enterarse de Clayton.

- "_¿Acaso él también...?_"- se preguntó, pero fué interrumpida por los gritos de la Dr. Hansen.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó en cuanto alcanzó al grupo.

- S-Swift...- contestó la doctora.

- ¿Qué hay conmigo?- preguntó el aludido.

- T-tienes dos sombras.- le dijo Clayton.

Tanto el investigador, como Jenny empalidecieron, descubriendo que, en efecto, el Dr. Swift tenía dos sombras.

- Oh...- fué lo único que llegó a decir el científico.

* * *

**Bien, aquí termina este chapter.**

**Quisiera agradecer a todos lo siguen este fic (Paula Wackson, , Strascream, Leira D. Halloway, y todos los demás que lo hacen de manera anónima), y también el avisar que hay la posibilidad de que me demore en actualizar, pero trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible.**

**Vent- R47**


	9. Tiempo y Sombras

**Lamento la demora, se me hizo algo complicado el tener ideas para escribir, sobretodo con el hecho de que acaban de terminar mis exámenes parciales en la universidad.**

**En fin, sin más preámbulo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

- ¿Q-Qué se su-supone q-qué debo hacer a-ahora?- preguntó el Dr. Swift, quien se mantenía atento a las dos sombras que tenía debajo.

Ninguno podía articular palabra alguna, estaban tan nerviosos que nada se les ocurría. De pronto, recibieron otro mensaje del Profesor.

- *_Estática_*..._ ¿Me escuchan? *Estática*... Aquí el Profesor, nuevamente... Todo va bien hasta ahora... Creo que..._

- ¡Profesor!- le llamó Jenny, activando su intercomunicador.- ¡Tenemos un problema!

- *_Estática_*_ ¿Problema?... ¿Qué problema?_

- El Dr. Swift... tiene dos sombras...

Ante eso, no hubo respuesta de parte del Profesor.

- ¿Profesor?- le llamó Clayton.

- _*Estática* Vale... Escuchen bien... Primero que nada, que ninguno se cruce con ninguna de sus sombras... Podrían terminar atrapados de igual manera._

Inmediatamente, todos se alejaron del investigador, quien se hallaba petrificado por el miedo.

- _*Estática* Doctor Swift, mantenga la calma y no haga movimientos bruscos..._

- ¿Puede ayudarme, Profesor?- le interrumpió el Dr. Swift.

- _*Estática*_..._Solo trate de mantener la..._

- Responda la pregunta.- le cortó nuevamente.- ¿Puede sacarme de esta?

- _... *Estática* Lo lamento... En verdad, lo lamento mucho..._

El Dr. Swift estaba con los nervios destrozados. Sin embargo, alcanzó a decir:

- Descuide... No es su culpa- el científico respiraba con dificultad, se notaba el terror en cada una de sus palabras- ... D-debí estar más atento...

Los demás estaban confundidos. ¿Qué no podía a ayudarle? El Profesor conocía bastante bien a estas temibles criaturas, ¿No podía hacer nada para salvarle?

La siguiente escena pasó demasiado rápida para ellos.

Sólo llegaron a oír un fuerte alarido, proveniente del Dr. Swift, luego vieron desplomarse los restos óseos del científico, dejando petrificados y pálidos a todos los presentes.

- *_Estática_*_... ¿Hola?... ¿Sigue encendido?... *Estática*... ¿Me escuchan?... En fin... En caso de que sí me oigan, no les recomendaría quedarse en el mismo lugar donde descubrieron al Vashta Nerada... ¿Me oyeron?..._

A pesar de que lograban oír al Profesor, ninguno se movió. Estaban paralizados por el miedo.

* * *

**_(10 metros bajo tierra)_**

El Profesor desistió en sus intentos de comunicarse nuevamente con el resto del grupo, después de todo, él también tenía problemas.

- ¿Cómo pude dejarles allá con los Vashta Nerada?- se reprendió a sí mismo.- Son presa fácil mientras estén allí... Pero, hora que lo pienso, ¿No era igual de peligroso cuando estaba con ellos?... Bueno, ya basta de perder el tiempo pensando en lo pasado. Tengo que salir de aquí y encontrarles lo más pronto posible.

Sin embargo, el Profesor descubrió que, mientras más avanzaba por el sendero subterráneo, más angosto y accidentado se hacía este.

- Espero que la salida no quede muy lejos.- se dijo.

Poco después, el Profesor se topó con una bifurcación en el camino. El Profesor los alumbró lo más que pudo con su destornillador sónico, logrando reconocer que uno era mucho más angosto que el camino que había recorrido hasta el momento, mientras que el otro era más espacioso, lo suficiente como para permitirle moverse con suficiente libertad.

- ¿Qué camino tomar?- se preguntó.- Bueno, conociendo mi suerte, seguramente el más amplio conduce hasta un callejón sin salida, provocando que pierda tiempo que podría usar para tratar de encontrar a los otros.

Dicho aquello, se encaminó hacia el camino más estrecho. Sin embargo, nuevamente se detuvo a reflexionar.

- ¿O será que me equivoco y el camino ancho es el correcto?... ¡Argh! ¿¡Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas!?- se quejó, maldiciendo su suerte.

* * *

**_(De vuelta en la superficie)_**

Mientras el Profesor trataba de decidir qué camino tomar, los demás ya se habían recuperado del shock de hace unos momentos.

- Jamás me acostumbraré a eso- dijo Clayton.

- ¿Acaso ya pasaste por algo similar?- le preguntó Jenny.- ¿Y cómo crees que alguien puede acostumbrarse a esto?

- Bueno...

- No vayas a decir nada.- le cortó.

El resto todavía tenía su rostro de un color pálido, ya habían perdido a tres personas, obviamente estaban aterrados.

- ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Lilian.

- Sólo nos queda seguir avanzando.- le contestó Clayton.

De repente, mientras los restantes del grupo se disponían a avanzar, recibieron una transmisión en sus intercomunicadores.

- ¿Profesor?- preguntó Jenny.

- *_Estática_*... _Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí...- _decía el mensaje, el cual, curiosamente, tenía un tono de voz familiar_- ... Esta zona no les pertenece... ¡Lárguense!__..._

_-_ ¿Soy sólo yo, o esa voz es la misma que la del Dr. Swift?- preguntó Jenny, a lo cual todos asintieron.

- P-pero, no es posible.- dijo la Dra. Hansen.- Si todos acabamos de verle morir devorado por esas cosas, como sea que se llamen.

- *_Estática_*.._. No son bienvenidos aquí...- _seguía la transmisión- _L__amentarán el haber venido aquí..._

- ¿S-Swift? ¿E-es usted?- pregunto el Dr. Barnes con su intercomunicador.

- _*Estática*..._

Todos estaban tan confundidos y asustados, que no sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando.

- Muy bien. Cálmense todos.- les dijo Clayton.- Es imposible que el Dr. Swift sea el que nos envió el mensaje, puesto que le vimos morir hace unos momentos.

- Pero, ¿No crees que sea su fantasma de datos?- preguntó Lilian.- Después de todo, tenía su intercomunicador al momento de...

- Uhm... Dudo que sea un fantasma de datos.- le contestó el guía.- Puesto que sólo se presentan en intercomunicadores con enlace cerebral.

- Ahm... ¿Un fantasma de datos?- preguntó Jenny.

- Un fantasma de datos es una anomalía momentánea que se presenta por un transmisor neuronal en el comunicador, para enviar mensajes mentales.- le explicó el Dr. Barnes.

- Pero nuestros intercomunicadores no poseen ese tipo de transmisor.- complementó Clayton.

Ni bien hubo dicho eso, recibieron otro mensaje en sus intercomunicadores.

- *_Estática_*... _Me temo que estás equivocado en eso, Clayton_.- decía el mensaje, cuya voz era ni más, ni menos, que la del Profesor.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el joven.- ¿Y cómo lograste escucharnos?

- *_Estática_*... _Verán. Cuando modifiqué los intercomunicadores, les agregué el transmisor neuronal, puesto que sospechaba que, tarde o temprano, terminaríamos separándonos, por lo que sería necesario para poder encontrar y socorrer a quien se hallara en dificultades._

_- _¿Lo ves?- le dijo Lilian.- Hasta el Profesor dice que es un fantasma de datos.

- _*Estática* Yo no dije eso..._

Todos pusieron una expresión de angustia cuando oyeron eso.

- ¿A-a qué se refiere?

- *_Estática_*_ Es algo complicado, lo podría explicar ahora, pero no lo haré, puesto que el Vashta Nerada podría estar detrás vuestro y yo sólo les distraería y haría presa fácil._

Ni bien oyeron lo de que el Vashta Nerada podría estar detrás de ellos, todos empezaron a mirar a su alrededor, buscando alguna zona que se hallara a oscuras. Afortunadamente, no hallaron ninguna evidencia de que el Vashta Nerada estuviera cerca, por lo que suspiraron aliviados.

- Profesor, no hay ningún rastro del Vashta Nerada.- informó Clayton.

- *_Estática_*... _Aún así, no deben confiarse... Les recomendaría seguir avanzando._

- ¿Y por qué habríamos de hacerle caso, eh?- le respondió la Dra. Hansen.- Ni siquiera pudo ayudar al Dr. Swift cuando más le necesitó. ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en usted?

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante lo que dijo la Dra. Hansen pues, si bien tenía algo de razón en lo que decía, ellos pensaban que ya había dejado de lado sus malentendidos con el Profesor.

- *_Estática_* _Primero que nada_.- contestó este.- _Nadie que haya sido atrapado por el Vashta Nerada ha vivido para contarlo, por lo que nadie sabe si había alguna manera de salvar a su colega. Sin embargo, sí sé cómo mantenerles a salvo. Lo he demostrado hasta en el momento en el que nos separamos por el accidente, ¿O acaso les ha pasado algo mientras estaba con ustedes?_

La investigadora trató de objetar, pero no halló nada que decir, por lo que el Profesor continuó:

- *_Estática_* _¿Acaso tiene alguna idea de cómo sobrevivir frente a las circunstancias actuales?_

- Ah... ¡Claro!¡Sr. Clayton!- dijo la doctora- No hace mucho dijo que jamás se acostumbraría a este tipo de situaciones, ¿Acaso ya ha pasado por esta situación?

El guía parecía dudar sobre si debía contestar, o no. Finalmente, opto por hacerlo.

- Sí.- le dijo.- Ya he pasado por otra situación similar. Sin embargo, no logré salir por cuenta propia, puesto que era muy joven e inexperto aún. Pero, si ahora estoy aquí con ustedes, es porque alguien más me ayudó. Alguien con quien estoy en deuda por lo que hizo.

La científica trató de buscar alguna forma de contestar, pero no pudo.

- *_Estática_* _¿Acaso no lo ve, Dr. Hansen?_- dijo el Profesor- _¿Cuántas tragedias más han de pasar para que lo vea? ¿Va a seguir con sus objeciones, pese a que sabe que soy el único que puede ayudarles en estos momentos?_

La doctora permaneció callada por un momento, suspiró, y luego, respondió:

_-_ Está bien...

- *_Estática_* ... _Perfecto._- dijo el Profesor.- _Ahora, sigan movilizándose, y aléjense de las sombras_- Se oyó un sonido similar a unas rocas deslizándose. Luego, el Profesor continuó hablando, pero entre dientes y con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba haciendo una especie de esfuerzo-_ Yo trataré de alcanzarles... En cuanto encuentre la salida de aquí._

- ¿Pasa algo Profesor?- preguntó Clayton

- *_Estática_* _¿Qué?... ¡Ah! No se preocupen..._- contestó, nuevamente entre dientes y con dificultad.- _Es solo que el camino es demasiado estrecho como para que pase... Y tengo que esforzarme para cruzar. ¡Uagh!_

- ¿¡Profesor!?- llamó Jenny.

- *_Estática_*_ ¡Uf! Wow... No se preocupen._- Contestó el Profesor mientras jadeaba tomando aire- _Solamente salí del pasaje estrecho, y necesito un poco de aire ¡Uf!... Después hablamos_- concluyó mientras cortaba.

- ¿Qué tal le estará yendo allá abajo?- preguntó el Dr. Eisenhower.- Pues ya lleva un buen rato bajo tierra, supongo que habrá menos acceso de oxígeno, dependiendo de la profundidad, claro.

- No se olvide de los gases contenidos en el subsuelo.- concluyó el Dr. Barnes.

Esos comentarios, no hicieron más que preocupar a Jenny, quien ya se hacía una idea de qué tan mal le estaba yendo al Señor del Tiempo ahí bajo tierra.

Clayton notó eso, por lo que dijo:

- Ahm... Creo que mejor empezamos a avanzar y dejamos de lado los peligros que posiblemente se enfrente el Profesor.- hizo énfasis en el 'posiblemente'- Además, tenemos nuestros propios problemas, ¿O ya olvidaron al Vashta Nerada?

- Eso es lo de menos,- intervino la Dr. Hansen.- ¿Qué no se han dado cuenta? Estamos en la zona de la supuesta colisión del meteorito.

- Cierto...- contestó el guía.- ¿Y qué hay con eso?

- Por si no lo sabías,- le contestó la investigadora.- el Dr. Hoffmanstahl desapareció mientras venía de regreso desde este punto.

- ¿Qué?

- E-es verdad.- confirmó Lilian.- Poco después de que te fuiste a vigilar los alrededores del campamento, el Dr. Hoffmanstahl nos avisó que estaba de regreso y que había encontrado algo extraño aquí... pero jamás volvió al laboratorio.

- ¿Y qué significa eso?- preguntó Jenny.

- Significa que, lo que sea que se halle aquí, el Vashta Nerada no quiere que nadie llegue a saber de su presencia,- respondió Clayton.- lo que, a su vez, significa que esta zona está siendo vigilada por ellos, pues no quieren que descubramos lo que hay aquí...

* * *

**_(Mientras tanto, bajo tierra) _**

El Profesor ya había recuperado el aliento y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

- ¿¡Por qué opté por el angosto!?- se quejó mientras se sacudía la ropa- ¡Hey! Mi saco... Agh... se arruinó.- dijo mirando su abrigo, el cual quedó hecho harapos.- Meh... Tendré que dejarlo, ya no tiene remedio.

Después de deshacerse de su saco, el Profesor siguió avanzando por el sendero, llegando al final del camino, el cual estaba sellado.

- ¡Oh, Por favor!- gritó el Profesor.- Lo que me faltaba: el fin del camino... Bueno, como si no lo hubiera sospechado desde el principio.

Sin embargo, notó que había algo raro en ese 'fin del camino'.

- Un momento...- sacó su destornillador y escaneó el muro.- Pero... ¿Será posible?... Bueno, eso explicaría el porqué no encontraron el meteorito. Después de la colisión con el suelo, ha de haber quedado enterrado.- se dijo mientras observaba el obstáculo: Un contenedor de metal.- Ahora la pregunta es: ¿De dónde es este contenedor, y qué llevaba? Aparte de los Vashta Nerada, claro...

El Profesor limpió con los restos de su saco la sección visible del contenedor que acababa de hallar, encontrando una placa con un logotipo.

- Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?- se dijo, y justo en ese momento, llegó a oír unos murmullos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué...?- se preguntó, para luego pegar su oreja al techo, el cual, por cierto, no estaba muy alto, logrando oír mejor las voces.

- "Significa que, lo que sea que se halle aquí, el Vashta Nerada no quiere que nadie llegue a saber de su presencia,"- era, sin duda la voz de Clayton.- "lo que, a su vez, significa que esta zona está siendo vigilada por ellos, pues no quieren que descubramos lo que hay aquí."

- ¿Clayton?- se dijo el Profesor, luego empezó a golpear el techo mientras gritaba.- ¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí abajo! ¿¡Me oyen!?

- "¿No sienten como unas pequeñas vibraciones en el suelo?"- preguntó una voz, la de Lilian, luego otra voz, la de la Dra. Hansen, habló:

- "Debió ser alguna especie de micro-temblor, no te preocupes."

- No me oyen... ¿Ahora qué?- se dijo el Profesor mientras trataba de pensar.- ¡Bingo! "_¿Dónde aprendí esa palabra? ¿Y por qué la digo?... Bueno, eso no importa en este momento._" ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió en primer lugar?

El Profesor usó su intercomunicador, pero no funcionó.

- ¿¡Qué!? Pero... Ah, claro. Olvidé que, técnicamente, estamos en el mismo lugar, y no funcionará si estamos así de cerca... A menos que...

* * *

**_(De vuelta con el grupo en el exterior)_**

El grupo estaba por abandonar esa zona donde se percibieron esos 'micro-temblores', pero, de improvisto, oyeron un pitido muy familiar.

- ¿Todos oyeron eso?- preguntó la Dra. Hansen, a lo que todos asintieron.

- Es el destornillador del Profesor.- dijo Lilian- Lo que significa...

- Lo que significa que está cerca.- completó Clayton.

- Pero, ¿Dónde?- preguntó Jenny.

Nadie supo que responder, pues estaban tan informados como ella. Sin embargo, no hizo falta la respuesta de ninguno, pues recibieron una llamada en el intercomunicador.

- ¿¡_Me oyen!? Soy yo, el Profesor._

- ¡Profesor! Oímos su destornillador, ¿Está cerca?- preguntó Jenny- ¿Y por qué ya no hay estática?

- _Se los explico luego. Ahora, necesito que me digan, alguien lleva una pala, pues me hallo bajo ustedes._

- Yo tengo una.- respondió Clayton, a lo que todos le vieron confundidos.- ¿Qué? Uno siempre ha de estar listo para cualquier emergencia.

- Sí, pero, ¿Por qué una pala?- preguntó el Dr. Barnes.

- Si hubiera vivido lo mismo que yo en los 19 años que tengo, usted también llevaría una pala a donde fuera.

Nadie comprendió lo que dijo, pero no insistieron en preguntar.

-_ Bien, usaré mi destornillador sónico para indicarles exactamente dónde me hallo._

- Entendido- respondió Clayton mientras todos guardaban silencio, para poder escuchar al destornillador cuando se encendiera, lo cual pasó casi inmediatamente.

Ni bien lograron ubicar el punto donde el sonido del destornillador era más fuerte, Clayton empezó a cavar.

_**(5 minutos después)**_

El Profesor ya se hallaba con el resto del grupo, en el exterior. Su ropa estaba cubierta de tierra, desde su camisa, hasta sus deportivas, su saco estaba rasgado y desechado como trapo viejo a su costado, y su pelo se hallaba bañado en polvo.

- *Cof, cof* ¡Uf! Al fin aire fresco...- dijo el Profesor mientras se echaba a descansar, cosa que no hizo, pues se levantó de un salto.- Bien, tenemos que movernos, pues el Vashta Nerada está vigilándonos en este mismo instante, y sólo quedamos siete, hay que esforzarnos por no llegar a seis, ¡Clayton!

- ¿Sí?- contestó el guía.

- Dime, ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue la nave de rescate?- preguntó el Profesor mientras se sacudía el pelo y la ropa.

- Ahm... Sólo faltan 15 minutos.

- ¡Perfecto!- contestó mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a escanear los alrededores con su destornillador sónico.- Todos alumbren nuestro alrededor, pues aquí esperaremos a la nave.

De inmediato, todos utilizaron sus linternas para iluminar la zona. No obstante, a nadie le pasó inadvertido el hecho de que algo estaba pasando con el Profesor, pues se le veía más activo que nunca.

- ¿Pasó algo mientras estabas allí abajo?- le preguntó Jenny.- ¿Encontraste algo? Aparte del final de tu saco, claro.

- ¿Ah?... Ahm... Sí, algo así, pero después te lo contaré.- contestó el Profesor.- Ahora, hay que cuidarnos la espalda para poder salir enteros de este lugar.

- ¿Qué...?- intentó preguntar Jenny, pero fué interrumpida por el guía

- Lamento interrumpir, Profesor, tenemos un grave problema.- dijo Clayton.

- ¿Qué tan grave?- preguntó el Profesor.

- Bastante.- contestó el joven.- El Vashta Nerada nos a acorralado.

De inmediato, el Profesor miró a su alrededor, descubriendo que, en efecto, todo su entorno se hallaba a oscuras.

- Oh...- fué lo único que acertó a decir.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó la Dra. Hansen.

- Que nadie se separe del grupo,- les avisó el Profesor.- manténganse atentos en el avance de las sombras y, pase lo que pase, no miren dentro del agujero del que me sacaron.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- ¡Ahora no es el momento para hacer preguntas, Judith!.- intervino el Dr. Eisenhower.- Y yo ya creía que dejaría de causar conflictos.

- Pero, yo...

- Solamente... guarde silencio, ¿Quiere?- le cortó nuevamente el científico- Nuestras vidas en riesgo, y usted se pone a molestar por una simple indicación.

Ante eso, la Dra. Hansen cesó de hablar, sin duda alguna, el hecho de ser regañada por el Dr. Eisenhower, le había chocado seriamente, sobretodo si había llegado al grado de reprenderle con su nombre.

- Gracias, Dr. Eisenhower.- dijo el Profesor.

- ¡Profesor! ¡Se están acercando!- le avisó Clayton.

De pronto, nuevamente recibieron una llamada en sus intercomunicadores.

- ¿Quién nos podría enviar un mensaje? Si sólo quedamos nosotros...- preguntó el Profesor.

- Debe de ser Swift.- contestó Lilian.

- Swift está muerto, Lilian.- comentó Clayton.

- Digo que es su fantasma de datos.

- No, es imposible.- contestó el Profesor.- Han estado muy poco tiempo con los intercomunicadores. De por sí sería difícil el que alguno de ustedes dejara un fantasma de datos si muriera ahora.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo fué que le escuchamos en antes?

El Profesor se detuvo a pensar en la explicación a ese fenómeno.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Profesor?- preguntó el Dr. Barnes.

Este no supo qué responder

- "_Vamos. Piensa, ¿Cómo recibieron un mensaje de Swift?_- pensó el Profesor- _Es imposible que sea su fantasma de datos, ¿Será acaso...? Es lo más probable. Sin embargo, ¿Qué_ _hacer ahora?__... Espera... ¡Ya lo tengo!_"

Inmediatamente, el Profesor aceptó la llamada con su intercomunicador y dijo:

- ¡Deténganse ahí! ¡Que ya sé quienes son ustedes y también cómo llegaron! ¡Puedo ayudarles!

- ¿De qué habla, Profesor?- preguntó Jenny.

- Del Vashta Nerada.

- ¿Qué?

- Pero, ¿De qué habla?- preguntó el Dr. Eisenhower.

- Esperen, ¡Miren!.- les avisó el Dr. Barnes.- Las sombras se detuvieron.

- ¿Cómo dijo?- preguntó la Dra. Hansen.

- Es verdad.- confirmó Lilian.- Se ha quedado inmóvil.

En efecto, la oscuridad se había detenido, justo a un par de metros de donde se hallaba el pequeño grupo.

De repente, empezaron a escuchar la voz del Dr. Swift en sus intercomunicadores.

- _*Estática*... No necesitamos ayuda... Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí... Este es nuestro territorio..._

- Ahora, tal vez lo sea, pero antes vivían en otra zona, ¿Cierto?- respondió el Profesor- Un lugar donde no habita nadie más que ustedes: La Biblioteca.

Todos, a excepción de Clayton, se quedaron confundidos ante lo que dijo el Profesor.

- ¿Acaso dijo él...?- preguntó el Dr. Barnes

- Es imposible.- dijo la Dra. Hansen

- ¿Cómo que de una biblioteca?- preguntó Jenny.

- No está hablando de una biblioteca, Jenny.- respondió Clayton.

- Exacto.- dijo el Profesor.- No hablo de una biblioteca cualquiera, sino de 'La Biblioteca', un planeta del Siglo LI. Un planeta que sólo cumple una función, el albergar un ejemplar de todos los libros conocidos, de todas las partes del universo. Tan grande que no necesita nombre, solamente el artículo "La".

- ¿Siglo LI?- preguntó el Dr. Eisenhower

- Les dije que no debíamos escucharle.- comentó la Dra. Hansen.

El Profesor ignoró completamente esos comentarios, centrándose en su conversación con el Vashta Nerada

- _*Estática*... Eso fue antes... Ahora estas son nuestras tierras..._

_- _Entonces, ¿Planean quedarse aquí? ¿Al menos saben cómo llegaron a este lugar?

- _*Estática*... Solamente aparecimos aquí..._

_-_ No, llegaron aquí en una grieta, una abertura en la piel del universo. La pregunta ahora es: ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

- *_Estática*... No lo hicimos..._

_- _¿Qué?... ¿Cómo que no lo hicieron?...

- *_Estática_*... _No fuimos nosotros..._

_- _Pero, si no fueron ustedes...

- _*Estática*... Eso no es importante... Ahora están en nuestro territorio... Deberán sufrir las consecuencias..._

De inmediato, las sombras empezaron a acercarse de nuevo.

- ¡Profesor! ¡Se están acercando!- dijo Clayton.

El Profesor, quien se hallaba distraído en lo que dijo el Vashta Nerada, reaccionó de golpe ante lo que dijo el guía.

- ¡Escucha!- dijo mediante su intercomunicador- ¡Sé que estamos en tu territorio! ¡Pero podemos arreglarlo! ¡Si permites que nos vayamos, podemos aislar la zona! ¡No tendrán problemas con intrusos nunca más!

- *_Estática*... No necesitamos ayuda... Este es nuestro territorio... Los intrusos son nuestro alimento..._

_- _¡Déjanos ir! ¡Evitaremos que tengan más problemas! ¡Puedo dejarles sus tierras solamente para ustedes! ¡Déjenme ayudarles!

_- *Estática*... Tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto... No eres nadie..._

_- _¡Soy el Profesor! ¡Soy un Señor del Tiempo!- gritó, justo cuando notó que las sombras ya habían alcanzado el agujero por el que él había regresado a la superficie.- ¡En la cápsula que ocultan hay libros sobre la constelación Kasterborous! ¡Busquen a los Señores del Tiempo! ¡Busquen la Gran Guerra del Tiempo! ¡Busquen, y piensen en lo que harán!

De pronto, justo cuando las sombras se hallaban a medio metro de donde se hallaba el grupo, estas se detuvieron.

Luego de unos momentos, el grupo recibió un último mensaje:

- *_Estática_*... _Tienen 12 horas..._

_- _Es más que suficiente.- contestó el Profesor.

Finalmente, las sombras retrocedieron, hasta el grado de desaparecer de la vista del grupo.

Todos se habían quedado callados ante lo ocurrido hace unos instantes. El Profesor había convencido al Vashta Nerada de que les dejara marcharse, ofreciendo a cambio la zona en la cual se hallaban.

Pero, lo que más les sorprendió fue lo que dijo el Profesor justo ante de convencer al Vashta Nerada: "¡Soy un Señor del Tiempo!", "¡Busquen la Gran Guerra del Tiempo!".

- Profesor,- dijo el Dr. Eisenhower.- ¿Qué quiso decir con que usted es un 'Señor del Tiempo'? ¿Qué es un Señor del Tiempo?

El Profesor solamente le dirigió una mirada de cansancio al resto del grupo y, justo cuando iba a responder, Clayton recibió una transmisión en su intercomunicador.

- _¡Guía-C! Aquí la nave de rescate. Nos hallamos a 2 minutos del Laboratorio. Confirme su ubicación, Guía-C._

_- _Aquí Guía-C._- _contestó Clayton.- Vamos de regreso al Laboratorio, nos vemos allá.

_- Entendido, Guía-C. Cambio y corto._

Todos suspiraron aliviados, al fin saldrían de aquella selva tan peligrosa.

* * *

_**(Ya en el Laboratorio)**_

El equipo de rescate ya había aterrizado en el laboratorio, y ahora estaban ayudando a los investigadores a empacar las cosas. Clayton y Jenny ayudaron a Lilian con el inventario, mientras el Profesor y el Dr. Eisenhower hablaban con el jefe del equipo de rescate, dándole un informe de los hechos.

- Muy bien.- dijo este.- Entonces se ha perdido el rastro del Dr. Hoffmanstahl, el Dr. Swift y el asistente Butch, no hay rastro alguno del meteorito que impactó en la zona, y esta zona ha de ser sellada al acceso público, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Bueno.- contestó el científico- Aunque no hallamos rastros del meteorito, sí descubrimos que esta zona se ha tornado demasiado peligrosa para el ser humano, debido a la presencia de una nueva especie que resulta letal al contacto.

- ¿Osea que por eso las desapariciones? ¿Por un animal peligroso?

- Ahm... Yo diría que es más que un animal.- intervino el Profesor.- Puesto que no hemos podido verle, pero sí los rastros que deja, a saber, los restos de sus víctimas.

- ¿Y en qué estado se hallaban estos?

- Estaban limpios.

-¿Limpios?

- Así es. Limpios completamente de todo residuo de carne, solamente restos óseos.

El jefe del equipo de rescate empalideció al oír aquello.

- E-está bien.- alcanzó a decir.- La zona será aislada.

**_(20 minutos después)_**

El Laboratorio había sido completamente empacado y cargado en la nave, la cual ya se hallaba presta para partir.

- ¿Van a regresar en la nave con nosotros?- preguntó el Dr. Barnes.

- Me temo que no.- contestó el Profesor.- Pero no se preocupen, tenemos un medio de transporte que nos sacará de aquí.

- ¿Tenían un modo de salir de aquí?- intervino la Dra. Hansen.- ¿¡Y no se les ocurrió el escapar en él!?

- ¡Judith Hansen! ¡Cállese de una buena vez!- gritó el Dr. Eisenhower.- ¡Por dios, mujer! ¿Qué no puede dejar en paz a este hombre? Recuerde que le debemos la vida.

La investigadora sólo se dió la vuelta mientras decía:

- Espero no volver a encontrármelo nunca, Profesor.

- El sentimiento es mutuo... Judith.- contestó este con un tono burlón, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de la doctora.- Hay personas que nunca aprenden.

- Y que lo digas.- concluyó Clayton.

- Bueno, supongo que es una despedida.- dijo el Dr. Eisenhower mientras estrechaba la mando del Profesor.- Buena suerte.

- Igualmente.

Después de que los científicos embarcaran, Jenny notó que Clayton estaba hablando con Lilian, para luego despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué no te irás con ellos?- le preguntó el Profesor al guía.

- Nop. Voy a ayudarles a encontrar su Tardis.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente.

- Bueno, si estás seguro. Andando entonces.

Los tres empezaron a avanzar por la selva, llegando finalmente al punto en donde se encontraron al principio.

- Bien, aquí fue donde los encontré.- dijo Clayton.- Por lo que su Tardis no estará muy lejos de este punto.

- Ahora que recuerdo, Clayton.- dijo Jenny.- Antes de que nos encontrarás, escuchamos un grito de dolor, ¿Fuiste tú?

El joven se rascó la nuca apenado.

- Bueno... Sí, fuí yo. Estaba explorando la zona, cuando pasó un simio por los árboles, pisó una rama, esta se quebró y terminó golpeándome en la cabeza.

- ¿Ves, Jenny?- intervino el Profesor.- Te dije que era solamente un mono que quebró una rama, y tú te preocupabas.

- Bueno, ya. Eso no es importante.- se defendió Jenny.

- Pero tú sacaste el tema.- dijo Clayton.

- No me ayudes.- le respondió Jenny.

- En fin, será mejor que empecemos a buscar la Tardis.- concluyó el Profesor mientras sacaba su destornillador sónico y lo activaba para empezar la búsqueda.- Estén atentos, puesto que su circuito camaleónico puede haberla disfrazado de cualquier cosa.

- No hay problema.- contestó Clayton.

- No más cuida de que no te vuelvas a caer en un agujero.- agregó Jenny.

- Qué graciosa...- contestó el Profesor con sarcasmo.- Pues, para que veas, no hay ningún agujero por aquí, por lo que sería imposible que yo...- el Profesor no pudo continuar, pues se golpeó la nariz con un árbol- ¡Ouch! ¡Mi nariz!

- Bueno. Puede que no haya agujeros en el suelo, pero aún hay árboles.- comentó Clayton.

- Y muy resistentes.- agregó Jenny mientras golpeaba con el puño el árbol con el que se acababa de golpear el Profesor.- Sobretodo si resisten un golpe de parte de tu cabeza.

El Profesor se sacudió la cabeza.

- Debo estar más atento cuando camino...- dijo mientras se sobaba la nariz.- Ese si fué un golpe muy fuerte, incluso para haber sido por un árbol.

- Mire el lado bueno, Profesor.- dijo Clayton mientras escaneaba el árbol con le destornillador sónico que se le había caído al Profesor.- Ya no hace falta buscar a la Tardis.

El Profesor miró en el destornillador y, efectivamente, aquel árbol con el que se acababa de golpear, era la Tardis camuflada.

- Bueno... Eso explica el porqué era tan duro el árbol.- dijo mientras sacaba la llave de la Tardis.- En fin, entremos.

- Aquí me despido chicos.- intervino Clayton.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó el Profesor.

- Que aquí nos separamos.

- Sí, eso escuché ¿Acaso piensas quedarte aquí?

- Nop.- contestó el joven mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo.- Tengo esto.

Clayton sacó de su bolsillo algo que dejó más que sorprendido al Profesor: Un Manipulador del Vórtice.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes eso?- preguntó.

- Desde antes de encontrarme con ustedes.- contestó el joven.

- P-pero, ¿Cómo...? ¿Quién eres, Clayton?

- Eso ya lo sabrán, pero a su debido tiempo.- fué lo único que respondió Clayton mientras programaba su dispositivo de salto temporal.- _Arrivederci._

Dicho esto, Clayton activó su Manipulador, desapareciendo mientras dejaba una pequeña nube de humo.

* * *

_**(En la Tardis)**_

El Profesor se hallaba revisando los controles, preparándose para partir hacia otro punto.

Mientras tanto, Jenny le preguntaba al Profesor sobre ciertas cosas que habían pasado allá en la selva.

- ¿Cómo fué que el Vashta Nerada logró usar el intercomunicador del Dr. Swift?

- Era transmisor neuronal básico, el Vasta Nerada sólo necesitaba pensar mientras se hallaba sobre el intercomunicador.

- ¿Y cómo supiste que venía de La Biblioteca?

- El contenedor que hallé bajo tierra, tenía el logotipo de la Corporación Felman Lux, la cual construyó La Biblioteca.

- Mencionaste una grieta, ¿A qué te referías?

- Verás, la cápsula se hallaba ligeramente dañada, cortesía del impacto que tuvo, pero fuera de eso, no tenía ni una sola quemadura, por lo que no venía del exterior, llegó desde debajo de la atmósfera. Además, soltaba una pequeña radiación, similar a la de la Tardis, la cual es inofensiva, no te preocupes. Bueno, esta radiación solo se presenta en cuerpos que viajan a través del espacio y el tiempo, y como una cápsula de transporte no lleva un sistema de viajes, debió de llegar aquí mediante una especie de 'puente' en su camino.

- Ah, ¿Y piensas quedarte con esa ropa tan desgastada?

- ¡Eh! Para tu información, esta ropa me costó mucho. ¿Recuerdas que mencioné un libro sobre la constelación Kasterborous? Pues yo lo escribí, y con el dinero que obtuve compré esta ropa.

De pronto, la Tardis recibió un mensaje. Provenía del exterior, de la selva.

- ¿Qué?- se preguntó el Profesor.- ¿Cómo que un mensaje?

- ¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué dice?- preguntó Jenny

El Profesor activó el mensaje.

- *_Estática _*_Dale... al Doctor... este mensaje:..._- decía el mensaje.- _El Silencio caerá..._

- ¿Era el Vashta Nerada?

- Sí, lo era...- se preguntó el Profesor- "El Silencio caerá"...

- ¿Qué es el Silencio?

- ...

- ¿Profesor?

- No tengo ni la menor idea.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí acaba este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nuevamente, lamento el retraso.**

**Trataré de actualizar en cuanto pueda.**

**Vent-R47**


End file.
